The Chosen One
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Inoue Orihime vuelve a su antiguo hogar, reencontrándose con su 'familia' y 'amigos'. Ahora deberá enfrentar las consecuencias de su regreso y a los fantasmas de su pasado
1. Right Now

_It's been so long_

_That I haven't seen your face_

_Try to be strong_

_But the stress I have is washing with_

_Won't belong before I get you by my side_

_ Ya casi llegamos señorita Orihime_ le informo el chofer a una joven pelirroja que iba en el asiento trasero del elegante auto

_ Fantástico_ respondió ella sin ánimo

_ Levante ese animo, señorita_ le insto el hombre_ Hace bastante que no se reúne con su familia, ellos están muy emocionados porque usted esta de visita_

_ Si, claro_ contesto ella en el mismo tono

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you till_

_I was fill all my mind_

_ Por favor, señorita. Solo compórtese ante los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki, es lo único que le pido_ le dijo su chofer en tono lastimero

_ No lo se…_ Orihime puso una mano en su mentón e hizo un gesto pensativo

_ Kurosaki Ichigo-kun de seguro estará_ le canturreo

_ ¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun?_ pregunto Orihime tragando saliva fuertemente

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_Wish we never broke up right now now now_

_We need you to lay up right now now now_

_ ¿Me promete que se comportara señorita?_

_ Si, lo hare Tessai-san_ suspiro la joven

_ ¡Esa es mi niña!_ Tessai sonrió y bebió un poco de café que tenia en un vaso descartable

_ Pero no esperes que me comporte con Loly_ le dijo Orihime haciendo pucheros

_ No le pediré milagros_ se burlo Tessai, ambos comenzaron a reír

Inoue Orihime es una joven de 18 años que luego de pasar varios años en Estados Unidos, regresa a Japón para reclamar la herencia que le dejo su hermano Sora. Ahora mismo se dirige a la casa de su media hermana, Kuchiki Rukia, para instalarse en un lugar fijo en el pequeño pueblo de Karakura. El problema es que Rukia vive en una mansión en medio de la nada por lo que su chofer y niñero, Tessai, decidió acompañarla. El la acompaño cuando ella decidió hacer sus estudios secundarios en América, convirtiéndose en su niñero, tutor y guardián; siendo además la persona que soporta todas sus locuras.

Antes de irse, Orihime formo fuertes vínculos con Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku y Kurosaki Ichigo (de quien esta ''secretamente'' enamorada) Ella solía vivir en la casa donde ahora se dirige, hasta que hubo un accidente con uno de los sirvientes hace 8 años, Aizen Sosuke. Todos los demás sirvientes renunciaron y murió la esposa del hermano de Rukia: Hisana, Orihime decide irse de la mansión, siendo tensa su relación con los adultos quienes estaban contra de su decisión y con Ichigo y Rukia; pero les prometió volver algún día. Y ese día es hoy.

_ Ya llegamos, señorita Orihime_ le informo Tessai deteniendo el auto y saliendo para abrirle la puerta

_ Que sea lo que Dios quiera_ murmuro ella nerviosa cuando le abrieron la puerta del auto

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_Wish we never broke up right now now now_

_We need you to lay up right now now now_

_ ¡Orihime!_ Rukia la abrazo apenas salió del coche

_ Rukia-chan_ saludo correspondiendo el abrazo

_ ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!_ le dijo Rukia soltándola

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Que impaciencia!_ contesto Orihime, ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos

_Fingir se me da tan bien _pensó Orihime observando a las personas que habían salido a recibirla. Estaba su medio hermano mayor, Kuchiki Byakuya; las hermanitas de Ichigo: Yuzu y Karin, y nunca faltaba la pareja de brujas: Loly y Menoly

_ ¿Dónde esta Kurosaki-kun?_ le pregunto a Rukia

_ Estudiando, mi hermano lo tiene hasta las pelotas_ contesto restándole importancia

_ Jajaja, ¿Por qué?_ pregunto curiosa

_ ¡Esa es una de las cosas que tengo que decirte!_ Rukia volvió a dar saltitos_ ¡Ichigo y yo nos vamos a casar!_

**Ichigo y yo nos vamos a casar…**

**Ichigo y yo nos vamos a casar…**

**A casar…**

**A casar…**

**Ichigo y yo…**

**Ichigo…**

_ ¡Eso es genial, Rukia-chan!_ grito Orihime fingiendo felicidad mientras la abrazaba, se sentía completamente rota por dentro

_ ¿No me darás el discurso de ''eres muy joven? O ''mejor piénsalo bien''_ le pregunto Rukia riéndose

_ ¿Por qué? Ya terminaste tus estudios y estas en edad para independizarte_ Orihime tenía muchas ganas de llorar

_ Yo pensaba que podía contar contigo_ dijo Byakuya con un aura oscura y arrodillándose en el piso

_ Tranquilo Byakuya-Nii_ lo reconforto Karin dándole palmadas en la espalda

_ Si, vayamos todos adentro_ dijo Yuzu abriendo la puerta y todos entraron

Los sirvientes saludaron a Orihime con una inclinación, ella los miro cohibida: nunca le había gustado que hicieran eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Paso junto a un joven alto y de cabello celeste, que estornudo cuando paso junto a el

_ Oye chica, ¿Qué mierda tiene tu perfume?_ le pregunto mientras se sonaba la nariz

_ Es de jazmines_ contesto Orihime sorprendida

_ ¡Pues huele a…!_ el joven se acerco y la olfateo, Orihime se quedo quieta observándolo_ No huele tan mal_ luego camino en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada

_Girl I know mistake will lay between us to_

_And we show our eyes_

_That now even says somethings were true_

_ Es Grimmjow, el mecánico_ le informo Rukia en voz baja_ Es medio rarito_

_ Se nota_ Orihime había quedado bastante impresionada por lo que había ocurrido

_ Te pido disculpas, es que el antiguo mecánico renuncio hace un par de semanas_

_ No te hagas problema, pero ¿tienes alguna otra rareza en esta casa?_

_ Mas de las que me gustaría_

Fueron hasta el comedor, se sentaron en la mesa y una joven mucama rubia les sirvió te y galletas; Orihime la reconoció al instante.

_ ¿Harribel?_ pregunto sorprendida

_ Es un placer volver a verla, Inoue-san_ dijo haciendo una reverencia

_ ¡No tienes que hacer eso conmigo!_ se quejo_ ¡Han pasado 8 años y no has cambiado nada! Excepto que ahora estas morena_

_ Es que me tome mi tiempo para irme de vacaciones a un lugar con mucho sol, Inoue-san_ contesto Harribel

_ ¡Genial! Ese color blanco leche tuyo me enfermaba_

_ Mira quien habla_

_ No me trataste de usted_ se burlo Orihime_ Los viejos tiempos se recuerdan, eh_

_ Como sea, te veré después_ Harribel volvió a hacer otra reverencia y se fue

_ ¿Por qué tienes a la vecina como mucama?_ le pregunto Orihime a Rukia mientras tomaba un poco de te

_ Ella se ofreció para el puesto 3 años después de que te fuiste_ contesto_ Y todavía sigo destruida por eso_ comenzó a devorar galletas de a montones

_ ¡Rukia! ¡Eres una señorita, come con la boca cerrada!_ la regaño Byakuya

_ Es que estoy taaannn triste, ¡nadie me comprende!_ sollozo Rukia acabando su te de un trago

_ ¿Y como te fue en América, Orihime?_ le pregunto Yuzu a Orihime para calmar el ambiente

_ Muy bien, la gente allí es muy simpática_ contesto incomoda

_ ¿Y te ligaste a alguien?_ le pregunto Menoly

_ Es obvio que no_ contesto Loly por ella riéndose

_ He tenido mis oportunidades, pero las rechace todas. A los americanos les gustan las mujeres, no las niñas_ Rukia rio mientras las dos chicas la fulminaban con la mirada

_ Nunca mencionaste que le gustaban las putas_ agrego Loly con una sonrisa altanera

_ ¡Loly! ¡Una señorita no debe hablar así!_ lo regaño una mujer que acababa de entrar a la cocina

_ No te importa, Nel_ contesto ella enojada

Nel tenía el cabello largo verde y unos ojos del mismo color con una buena figura, en especial la zona de los pechos. Junto a ella estaba un chico alto, muy pálido, con un cabello negro como la noche y de ojos verde esmeralda. _Es lindísimo _pensó Orihime sonrojándose

_I can't go and haven't seen my girl this thing_

_Why can it be the way it was?_

_You're my homie lover friend_

_ ¡Así que tu eres Orihime!_ grito Nel contenta_ ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Nel Tu Odelschwanck!_

_ Mu-mucho gusto_ saludo ella sorprendida

_ Y este es Ulquiorra_ le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico, que ni siquiera parpadeo

_ Lindo collar_ señalo el rosario de plata con adornos negros que Orihime tenia puesto

_ Gracias_ agradeció ella bajando la mirada y sujetando el rosario

_ Nunca me contaste como encontraste ese rosario_ se quejo Rukia

_ ¡Ya te dije que no me acuerdo!_ Orihime suspiro_ ¡Me di cuenta y ya lo tenia puesto!_

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Que locura! Jajajaja_ salto Nel riendo como loca

_ Lo encontré el día en que Aizen hizo lo que hizo_ ella paro de reír al instante

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Orihime no se animo a levantar la cabeza y enfrentarse a la mirada fija de Ulquiorra. Loly y Menoly sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a mandar mensajes de texto; Byakuya se mantuvo sereno y bebió su te como si nada, al igual que Yuzu y Karin.

_ Ven que te muestro tu habitación, Orihime_ le dijo Rukia nerviosa

_ De acuerdo, Rukia-chan_ Orihime y ella se levantaron, pasaron junto a Nel y Ulquiorra.

_¿Qué esta sensación? _Orihime puso su mano donde tenia el corazón, cuando había pasado junto a Ulquiorra había sentido una sensación extraña en el pecho. _¿Quién es el? _Volteo a mirarlo, el también la miro; para ellos fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_Wish we never broke up right now now now_

_We need you to lay up right now now now_

Rukia tomo a Orihime de la mano y la arrastro fuera del comedor, nadie había notado el intercambio de miradas que ella y Ulquiorra habían tenido. _Dios, que chico mas lindo, que ojazos, que cuerpo que… ¡Ay!_ Orihime estaba en las nubes, no escucho nada de lo que Rukia le decía, ni siquiera noto que subían unas escaleras. Rukia le seguía hablando sobre las habitaciones, la pintura, las ventanas; volvieron a subir otro tramo de escaleras y se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca

_ No quise cambiar nada, esta todo exactamente igual_ le informo Rukia a Orihime

_ ¿De enserio?_ pregunto Orihime sin salir de su pequeño mundo

Rukia abrió la puerta: la habitación de Orihime estaba pintada de un color rosa pálido, y el techo blanco; un pequeño balcón con vista al jardín trasero, un escritorio, un pequeño armario y una cama con sabanas rosas del mismo tono de la pared

_ Exactamente igual_ confirmo Orihime sonriendo_ Todo rosa_

_ Si, jajaja. La mía sigue toda blanca_ Rukia también sonrió_ Mira ya trajeron tus cosas, te dejare desempacar, hoy tendremos un pijama party_ le dio otro abrazo a su amiga y luego salió del cuarto

Orihime empezó a revisar los bolsillos de su falda y encontró una antigua llave de bronce, con ella cerro la puerta. _Todavía sirve _pensó aliviada, cerro las puertas del balcón y las tapo con unas cortinas de seda rosa claro. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y empezó a llorar, ni siquiera se molesto en reprimir los sollozos.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Yo creí que podía, crei que podría soportar volver a este lugar, pero… _ La mirada de Ulquiorra volvió aparecer en su mente y eso la hizo llorar aun mas, sujeto fuertemente su rosario de plata.

**Ellos están muy emocionados porque usted esta de visita…**

**Ichigo y yo nos vamos a casar…**

**Oye chica…**

**Mira quien habla…**

**Nunca mencionaste que les gustaban las putas…**

**Lindo collar**

_¡Odio este lugar!_

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_Wish we never broke up right now now now_

_We need you to lay up right now now now_

_ ¿Esta bien tu habitación, Orihime?_ le pregunto Byakuya en la hora de la cena

_ Si, si. Esta perfecta así como esta_ contesto ella sonriendo

_ Exactamente igual hace como ocho años_ se burlo Menoly

_ Y tú estas igual de enana_ se burlo una voz detrás de ella

_ ¡Ichi-Nii!_ exclamo Karin levantándose y abrazando a su hermano

_Kurosaki-kun_ Pensó Orihime,miro a su amigo:alto, con el cabello naranja revuelto y ojeras bajo los ojos marrón oscuro

_ ¡Inoue!_ saludo contento, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo brevemente

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kurosaki-kun_ le dijo cohibida

_ Demasiado, ''volveré algún día, chicos''_ imito la voz suave de Orihime_ ''Comeremos chocolate y tomaremos gaseosa de naranja''_ todos comenzaron a reír

_ Tienes que estar en nuestro pijama party_ le dijo ella riéndose

_ No puedo tengo que estudiar_ contesto lanzándole una mirada asesina a Byakuya

_ Mi hermana no va a casarse con un burro_ dijo simplemente este

_ Como sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?_

_ No lo se, vine aquí a buscar la herencia de mi hermano_

_ ¿Y después que harás?_

_ No lo tengo decidido_

_ Te iras_

_ Ya te dije que no lo se_

_ En Estados Unidos tienes más oportunidades que aquí, es obvio que…_

_ ¡Cállate, Ichigo!_ grito Rukia furiosa golpeándolo en la cabeza

_ ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!_ le grito el enojado

_ ¡Deja disfrutar a Orihime su estadía aquí! ¡Lo que importa no es el después, es el ahora!_ Rukia se levanto_ Me voy a mi cuarto_

_ ¡Rukia-chan!_ Orihime se puso de pie_ ¡Mira lo que hiciste!_ le grito a Ichigo, luego de esto siguió a su amiga

_I can't lie_

_I miss you much_

_Watching everyday you go by_

_I miss you much_

___ ¡Rukia-chan! _ Orihime alcanzo fácilmente a su amiga, subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación en el segundo piso y cuando entraron cerro la puerta con llave

La habitación de Rukia era un poco mas grande que la de Orihime, el diseño era el mismo solo que era toda blanca y tenía una ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero con una cama para poder acostarse y mirar cómodamente hacia afuera.

_ Es un idiota_ dijo sentándose en el suelo

_ No quiere que vuelva a irme, eso es todo_ dijo Orihime sentándose junto a ella

_ Eso no cambia que sea un idiota_ Rukia saco un relicario de oro de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Orihime, en una ventanita había una foto de Byakuya y Hisana en su boda; en la otra estaban ella, Orihime e Ichigo a los 7 años.

_ ¿Hace cuanto que no cambias estas fotos?_ le pregunto con voz triste

_ No quise cambiarlas nunca_ contesto Rukia suspirando, Orihime volvió a apretar su rosario

_ Me iré cuando crea necesario que deba irme_ le dijo a Rukia suspirando

_ ¿Estarás en mi boda? Quiero que seas mi madrina_

_ Of course_ contesto Orihime riéndose

_ Ey, chicas_ las llamo Ichigo tocando la puerta_ Les traje unos bocadillos, ¿Puedo entrar?_

_Tell I get you back I m gonna cry_

_I miss you much_

_You're the apple on my I_

_Girl I miss you much_

…

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque detrás de la mansión Kuchiki, Grimmjow esperaba lo mas paciente que podía a sus compañeros, cuando aparecieron Nel y Ulquiorra comenzó a gritar enojado

_ ¡Al fin! ¿Saben cuanto tiempo estuve esperándolos?_

_ Eres inmortal, para ti no pasa el tiempo_ le dijo Nel confundida

_ Puede ser, ¡pero saben que odio esperar!_

_ Como sea, ¿para que nos llamaste aquí?_ pregunto Ulquiorra aburrido

_ Quería hablarles de la pelirroja_ contesto Grimmjow sentándose en el suelo, con expresión seria

_ ¿Orihime?_ Nel estaba mas confundida que antes_ No puedes comértela, es la hermana de los dueños de la casa. Ya se que huele muy bien pero…_

_ Huele como Ulquiorra_ la interrumpió Grimmjow

_ ¿Eh?_ Nel lo miro sorprendida

_ Cuando me cruce con ella, olía delicioso pero una parte de ella apestaba a Ulquiorra_ Grimmjow miro a Ulquiorra con asco

_ Yo no note nada_ dijo Nel sorprendida

_ Porque no te acercaste mucho_ Grimmjow no aparto su mirada de Ulquiorra_ ¿Por qué la mordiste?_

_ Fue para protegerla_ contesto el con expresión serena

_ ¿Cuándo fue?_

_ Luego de que Aizen perdiera el control_

_ ¿Ese rosario es el tuyo? ¿Lo purificaste?_

_ Si_

_ ¡Eres un idiota!_ le grito Grimmjow enojado_ ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?_

_ Ella cree que las marcas que le quedaron son unas cicatrices, olvido como se las hizo y quien le dio el rosario_

_ ¿Estas seguro que no te recuerda?_ le pregunto Nel preocupada

_ Si yo no le menciono nada, ella no recordara_ Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta

_ No le digas nada_ le ordeno Grimmjow, el no dijo nada y desapareció entre los arboles.

_I miss you much_

_I can't lie _

_I miss you much_

_Watching everyday you goes by_

_I miss you much_

…

_ Entonces le digo a Rukia, ''Idiota nos vera el maestro'' y ella dice ''¡Entonces copia rápido, idiota!''_ decía Ichigo mientras el, Orihime y Rukia comían insalubre comida chatarra

_ ¿Los descubrieron?_ pregunto Orihime riéndose

_ Por suerte no, todavía sigo pensando que es un milagro_ contesto Ichigo devorándose una barra de cereal_ Keigo se burlo hasta que entregaron los exámenes_

_ Sera perro_ comento Rukia, los tres volvieron a reír

_ Lo que hace uno cuando quiere casarse_ dijo Ichigo metiéndose un paquete entero de gomitas en la boca

_ ¿Es que no te quieres casar conmigo?_ le pregunto Rukia tristemente

_ ¡Claro que si, Rukia! ¡Por favor no llores!_ le pidió Ichigo sacudiendo los brazos frente a su pecho

_Así será todos los días… _Pensó Orihime frustrada mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_Wish we never broke up right now now now_

_We need you to lay up right now now now_

**Nota de la autora: **Mushi mushi! Espero que les guste el cap! Acorte la canción porque sino me quedaba muy largo todo xD Es Right Now de Akon, bueno esto es todo! Bye Bye (Cada vez para mayores todos mis fic xD)


	2. Sing

_Baby, you've been going so crazy_

_Lately nothing seems _

_To be going right_

_Solo, why d'you have to get so low?_

_ ¡Buen día Orihime! _ Rukia salto encima de su hermana para despertarla

_ Buen día, Rukia-chan_ la saludo Orihime, medio dormida

_ Levántate que ya esta listo el desayuno_ la apremio saliendo corriendo de la habitación

_La idea de casarse anima a cualquiera _ pensó Orihime suspirando, se levanto lentamente y bajo en pijama a desayunar.

_ Buenos días_ saludo bostezando cuando llego al comedor

_ Buenos días_ la saludaron Yuzu y Karin al unisonó

_ ¿Dormiste bien?_ le pregunto Byakuya sirviéndole café

_ Si, lastima que me mantuvieron despierta hasta tarde_ contesto mirando a Rukia

_ Pero nos divertimos mucho, jajaja_ en ese instante Ichigo entro a la habitación, sus ojeras estaban aun mas oscuras que antes

_ Buen día, Ichi-Nii_ saludo Karin preocupada

_ Buen día Rukia_ Ichigo abrazo fuertemente a Karin_ ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?_

_ ¡Soy Karin idiota!_ le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el reacciono

_ ¡Lo siento Karin!_ todos comenzaron a reírse

_ Deberías dormir mas_ le recomendó Byakuya tomando un sorbo de su café

_ ¡Es por tu causa que no duermo una mierda!_ le grito enojado

_ Mi hermana no va a casarse con un burro_ Byakuya volvió a tomar café

_ ¿Quieres una tostada, Kurosaki-kun?_ le pregunto Orihime mostrándole el plato

_ Gracias, Inoue_ le agradeció Ichigo sentándose junto a ella_ Siempre logras calmarme cuando me enfado_

_ Ese es un don que espero nunca perder_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo

_ ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?_ salto Rukia golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su vaso

_ Lo mismo que hago todas las noches, Pinky: estudiar_ respondió Ichigo

_ Entonces tendremos que salir nosotras solas Orihime_ se lamento ella comiendo una tostada

_You're so_

_You've been waiting in_

_The sun too long _

_ Jajaja, no importa. El estudio es importante_ respondió ella riendo

_ ¿A dónde irán?_ le pregunto Ichigo a Rukia enojado

_ Umm…_ Rukia hizo un gesto pensativo_ ¡Ya se! ¡Iremos a visitar a nuestros vecinitos!_ exclamo con alegría

_ ¿A Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san?_ pregunto Orihime

_ Na, ya me conozco su casa de memoria. Iremos a la casa de Grimmjow_

_ ¿El mecánico?_

_Si, tiene una casa bellísima. Además tienen muchos residentes, podrás encontrar pesca allí_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo

_ ¿Pero allí no viven Loly y Menoly?_

_ Tranquila, ellas no te molestaran_

_ Uf, de acuerdo_ Orihime sabía como se ponía Rukia cuando le negaban algo así que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar

_ ¡Si! ¡Ven, vamos a cambiarnos!_ Rukia la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto_ ¡Te busco en 15 minutos!_

_Ay, Dios… _pensó Orihime, fue hasta su valija, saco unos jeans ajustados y una remera rosa de su valija. Se ato el cabello, se puso un poco de perfume y se miro en su espejito de bolsillo

_Tranquila Orihime, tranquila… ¡Uhh, a quien engaño! Quiero largarme de aquí, Rukia se pone celosa de la nada y Kurosaki se pasa la vida estudiando. El mundo esta al revés _ T_T Orihime salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Rukia, que se había puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y unas sandalias

_ Uhh, como se viste la chica de ciudad_ se burlo Rukia sonriendo, ella le correspondió la sonrisa y caminaron hacia la salida para ir a ver a los ''amados'' vecinos de Rukia

_But if you sing, sing_

_Sing, sing, sing_

_For the love you bring_

_Won't mean a thing_

Las casas que quedaban cerca de la mansión Kuchiki normalmente incluían piscinas, grandes jardines, fuentes, incluso Urahara Kisuke y su pareja Shihoin Yoruichi tenían una gran cama elástica y un castillo inflable en su jardín trasero pero quedaba a unos pocos metros de su hogar. La casa de las peores enemigas de Orihime quedaba algo alejada de la gran mansión, se tardaba alrededor de 20 min llegar a pie y 5 o 10 min en auto dependiendo si había ganas de manejar rápido o no.

_ Le hubiera dicho a Ichigo que nos llevara en auto_ se lamento Rukia mientras caminaban_ Las sandalias me están matando_

_ Es bueno hacer ejercicio, después de todo lo que comimos anoche_ dijo Orihime acariciando su estomago

_ Si… Mira, allí esta_ Rukia señalo enfrente de ella y Orihime abrió la boca sorprendida

_ ¿Eso estaba aquí cuando éramos pequeñas?_ pregunto sorprendida

_ Byakuya-Nii Sama dice que si, pero no era tan bonita. ¡Vamos!_ corrió entusiasmada hacia allí mientras Orihime la seguía

_Que suerte tienen esas perras _ se lamento Orihime, a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba un mini castillo pintado totalmente de blanco, con un caminito de cerámica que guiaba hasta la entrada rodeada de rosas también blancas.

_ ¡Toc toc!_ dijo Rukia mientras tocaba la puerta

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto una voz cantarina sin abrir la puerta

_ Soy yo_ contesto Rukia imitándola

_ ¿Qué vienes a buscar?_

_ A ti_

_Oh, My God _Orihime se golpeándose la frente, _Al menos cantan bien _

_ Ya es tarde_ una mujer bajita de cabello corto color verde claro y ojos rosas abrió la puerta

_ ¿Por qué?_ canturreo Rukia tomándole la mano__

___ Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti_ ambas se pusieron a bailar siendo observadas por una anonadada Orihime

_ ¡Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta!_

_ ¡Lilynette!_ un hombre joven, de cabello largo hasta el cuello y ojos azules las observaba aburrido

_ ¡Amorcito, Starrk!_ saludo ella contenta, corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo

_ ¿S-Starrk?_ pregunto Orihime confundida_ ¿Eres tu?_

_ Hola, Orihime-chan. Me habían dicho que habías vuelto, mira me case_ le mostro la alianza y alzo a la mujer llamada Lilynette como si fuera una pluma y la bajo frente a ella

_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy la esposa de Starky, Lilynette Gingerback!_ se presento la mujer felizmente

_ ¿No es muy joven para ti?_ le pregunto Orihime

_ Tenemos la misma edad_ contesto el rascándose la cabeza

_ ¿Pero cuando te has casado?_ Orihime se sintió ofendida de repente

_ Hace 6 años_

_ ¿¡Y porque no me avisaste!_

_ Rukia dijo que te había llamado_ señalo a la chica, que estaba distraída observando las flores

_ ¿Qué yo que?_ pregunto confundida

_ Bueno, ya no importa_ Orihime suspiro resignada y entro a la gran casa

_Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing_

_ Entonces me asocie con Ichimaru y Tosen, juntamos el dinero y compramos esta casa. La usamos como residencia estudiantil_ le decía Starrk a Orihime mientras tomaban te en la sala

_ Ellos trabajaban con Aizen_ dijo ella sorprendida

_ Tranquila, ellos saben como terminaran si me traicionan_ la tranquilizo tomando su te tranquilamente

_Starrk ahora es un gánster _Orihime comió un pedazo de pastel que le había dado Lilynette masticando fuertemente

_ Pero basta de mi, ¿Cómo te va a ti?_ le pregunto curioso, ella iba a contestar cuando alguien entro en la sala

_ ¡Starrk! ¿Dónde esta mi…?_ era Grimmjow, había entrado todo mojado y tapado solamente con una toalla

_ ¿Tu vergüenza? Salió huyendo cuando saliste de la ducha vestido así_ Ulquiorra estaba parado cruzado de brazos y miraba a Grimmjow sin vergüenza alguna

_ ¡Grimmy! ¡Tu gel se acabo, ayer! ¿Recuerdas?_ le dijo Lilynette divertida

_ Hay un ladrón de productos para el cabello en esta casa_ dijo Ulquiorra sentándose en el sofá junto a Orihime, quien se tenso al instante

_ Tiene todo marcadito…_ dijo Rukia mirando el pecho y el estomago de Grimmjow

_ ¡Yo me voy de aquí!_ grito este avergonzado, saliendo corriendo del salón

…

_ Jajajajajajajajajajaja_ Rukia y Lilynette se empezaron a reír como locas mientras que Ulquiorra, Orihime y Starrk miraron fijamente la puerta por la que se fue Grimmjow

_ ¿Dónde esta el baño?_ pregunto Orihime, quería alejarse de Ulquiorra cuando antes

_ Es comprensible que te de cosa ver un torso como el de Grimmjow desnudo, no creí que te diera tanto asco para querer vomitar, pero bue… Acompáñala Ulquiorra_

_¡No! _El se puso al mismo tiempo que Orihime, salieron de la sala y caminaron por los largos pasillos llenos de puertas y cuadros y alguna que otra maceta

_ Te espero aquí_ le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta, Orihime entro rápidamente.

El baño era como los de las escuelas, pequeños cubículos y en un costado el vestuario con las duchas. Orihime se metió en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el suelo, frustrada y confundida. El ayer al estar cerca de Ulquiorra se sintió triste; hoy se sentía Inquieta, ¿acaso estaba embarazada sin haber debutado o que? _Mejor no lo hago esperar _ Salió del pequeño baño y se lavo la cara, se dio vuelta, encontrándose de frente con una chica alta, de cabello largo verde oscuro y ojos color violeta. _No me di cuenta que estaba ella estaba aquí _

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta que estabas junto a mi!_ se disculpo Orihime haciendo una reverencia, cuando levanto la cabeza la chica ya no estaba_ ¿Eh?_

Orihime busco en todo el baño a la chica y no la encontró, se asusto y decidió salir. Se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Ulquiorra, de repente, ella se sintió protegida y todo el susto se había ido

_ ¿Ocurrió algo?_ le pregunto el seriamente

_ Nada, esta todo bien_ contesto ella sonriendo_ ¿Vamos?_ le pregunto tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia donde ella presentía que estaba la sala

_ ¿Segura que no pasó nada?_ le volvió a preguntar, el humor de Orihime volvió a cambiar: ahora estaba seria y a la vez preocupada

_ No te preocupes, no ocurrió nada especial ahí dentro_ le acaricio la mano para reconfortarlo, cuando llegaron a la sala, Orihime se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía su mano y lo soltó

_Colder, crying over your shoulder _

_Hold her, and tell her_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_ ¿Te sientes bien Orihime-chan?_ le pregunto Starrk aburrido cuando se sentó

_ Maso menos_ contesto ella, el miro a Ulquiorra y asintió

_ Deberías ir a descansar, puedes dormir en mi habitación_

_ ¡No hace falta que te molestes!_ contesto ella sacudiendo los brazos frente a su pecho

_ Insisto_

_ No hace falta_ dijo rascándose la zona del pecho donde se encuentra el corazón, Starrk y Ulquiorra la miraron fijamente pero ella parecía no notar lo que hacia_ ¿Qué sucede?_

_ ¿Por qué te rascas ahí?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra

_ No lo se, siento que me arde y me molesta mucho. Tengo unas ganas de arrancarme la piel…_ Orihime se sorprendió: había descrito exactamente como se sentía. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

_ Déjame ver_ le ordeno Ulquiorra, ella dejo de rascarse al instante y permitió que Ulquiorra le levantara la remera

_ Mejor vayan a mi habitación_ sugirió Starrk lanzándole una llave, el la atrapo sin problemas

_ Esta bien_ alzo a Orihime de manera nupcial y salió de la habitación_ Cierra los ojos_ lo obedeció, sintió una suave brisa y escucho a Ulquiorra abrir una puerta. Luego la tumbo suavemente en un colchón suave

_ A ver…_ Cerro la puerta con llave y luego camino hacia Orihime, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

_¿Qué mierda me pasa? _Se preguntaba mientras Ulquiorra la sentaba y le quitaba lentamente su remera rosa, _Este chico tiene algo, algo que hace que obedezca cada orden que me da y que le hable con sinceridad… _Cuando sintió de nuevo la picazón volvió a rascarse pero Ulquiorra la tomo por la muñeca, su mano estaba muy fría.

_ Me pica_ se excuso apenada

El miro hacia su pecho y ella siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, tenía dos pequeñas marcas redondas donde se encontraba su corazón y estaban muy rojas; parecía como si le hubiera picado algo

_ ¿Te duele?_ le pregunto pasando un dedo por las marcas

_ No_ el frío dedo de Ulquiorra calmo el ardor de las marcas_ ¿Cómo lo haces?_ le pregunto curiosa

_ Sera mejor que duermas_ levanto la mirada, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo irreal…

_Es hermoso… _Orihime miro fijamente aquellos ojos verdes, sintiendo que se hundía en ellos, luego vio todo negro y se desplomo sobre la cama.

_Surely, you've been going too early_

_Hurry´ cos no one's gonna be stopped_

_Na na na_

_ ¿Crees que el stress de la vuelta le hizo mal?_ le pregunto Rukia a Ichigo observando a Orihime, que dormía en el asiento trasero del auto

_ Espero que sea eso, no quiero que se enferme_ contesto el sin apartar la vista del frente

_ Siempre la estas sobre protegiendo_ murmuro Rukia tiernamente

_ ¿Celosa?_ le pregunto Ichigo divertido

_ Tal vez, pero son celos sanos_ el le tomo de la mano mientras manejaba con la otra

_ No tienes porque estar celosa_

_ Cuando éramos pequeños te gustaba Orihime y ahora que volvió, ¿Cómo se que…?_

_ Me estoy rompiendo el culo para que tu hermano me acepte, no paso tiempo con Yuzu y Karin, no salgo con mis amigos, no pude ni siquiera ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre cuando me gradué solo por ir a una cena organizada por tu familia_ el no sonaba rencoroso_ ¿Por qué crees que hice todo eso? ¿Por qué lo hago?

Rukia no supo que responder

_ Porque te quiero, idiota_ le acaricio la mano_ Ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario_

Orihime se volteo, sus amigos la miraron tiernamente, ella abrió los ojos mirando fijamente el asiento azul claro en que estaba acostada.

**Lo perdí… **

_But if you sing_

_Sing, sing, sing, sing_

_For the love you bring_

_Won't mean a thing_

…

_ ¿Orihime-chan estará bien?_ le pregunto Starrk a Ulquiorra

_ Mientras este alejada de mi, estará perfecta_ contesto el mirando fijamente el cielo, se estaba nublando

_ Comenzó a sentir las mismas sensaciones que tu_ afirmo Starrk

_ Si, tengo miedo de que las basuras se le acerquen_

_ No debiste haberla mordido_

_ Starrk, nada de lo que digas cambiara mi opinión. No me arrepiento de lo que hice_

_ ¿Y si Aizen va a por ella?_

_ Entonces tendremos que tener una amistosa charla…_

_ Que raro es verte preocupado por alguien, en especial por una humana_ Starrk bostezo

_ Ella es especial, ella es MI humana_ recalco el ''mi''

_ Como digas, voy a echarme una siestita_

_ Ya esta por anochecer_

_ Una razón mas para tomarme una siestita_ luego de decir eso desapareció

_ Quiero verte… Orihime_ murmuro Ulquiorra suspirando

_Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing_

…

_ Tu sopa huele muy bien Harribel_ le dijo Orihime a la mucama rubia cuando le llevo el plato a la cama en una bandeja

_ Gracias, Inoue-san_ le hizo una reverencia

_ Cierra la puerta_ le ordeno suspirando, ella lo hizo_ Ahora siéntate_ le señalo la silla junto a su cama

_ Necesitaba un descanso_ se sentó suspirando

_ No me gusta que hagas cosas de mucama frente a mi_

_ Es mi trabajo_

_ Como sea_ Orihime comenzó a beber la sopa mientras Harribel mandaba mensajes de texto por su celular_ Oye…_

_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_ ¿Tu que sabes del tal Ulquiorra?_ le pregunto tímidamente

_ Muchas cosas_ contesto_ Vive en Las Noches como yo_

_ ¿Las Noches? ¿Así se llama ese edificio?_

_ Si, ando a veces con el, pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo_ le conto Harribel mientras Orihime seguía tomando la sopa_ No habla mucho, estudia solo y le gusta hacer ejercicio_

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?_

_ Si, lo siento_

_ No importa_ dijo Orihime suspirando_ Ya termine, puedes llevártelo_ Harribel guardo su celular y tomo la bandeja

_ ¿Dormirás otra vez?_ le pregunto mientras se iba

_ Si, diles a Rukia-chan y a Kurosaki-kun así no se preocupan_ _Así no me molestan__

_ Que duermas bien_ Harribel apago la luz y Orihime se tapo hasta el cuello, afuera comenzó a llover

_Baby, there's something going today_

_But I say nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Ulquiorra… _Orihime cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar…

**Flashback:**

__ ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?_ le pregunto joven de ojos verdes, vestido todo de negro_

__ Orihime_ respondió la pequeña asustada_

__ ¿Estas lastimada Orihime?_ _

__ No__

__ ¿Aizen trato de lastimarte?_ la niña volvió a negar_ Que bueno_ le acaricio su corto cabello_

__ ¿Tu que haces aquí?_ ahora ella le hacia las preguntas_

__ Curiosita, eh_ se burlo sin sonreír_

**Fin de Flashback**

_¿Qué carajo? _Orihime despertó escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, miro su celular: las 3 A.M _Creo que dormí mucho _ pensó mientras se estiraba. Se rasco la cabeza, fue hasta el balcón y se sentó mirando hacia la lluvia; hacia bastante que no pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día y justo hoy después de sufrir una picazón horrible y haberse desmayado frente al primer chico que le pareció lindo desde su regreso a Karakura la hizo sentir enferma

_Quiero volver a casa _Lloro mirando fijamente la lluvia, se abrazo las rodillas y se coloco los audífonos de su celular y comenzó a escuchar música

_Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing_

**Muy bien hecho Orihime…**

**Eres una buena niña…**

**Sora no volverá…**

**¡Por favor no te vayas!**

_So, na, na, na_

Cállense, cállense, cállense  Apretó los audífonos contra sus oídos, tratando de acallar las voces de sus recuerdos que le hablaban en su cabeza. Respiro profundamente, tratando de no pensar.

_But if you sing_

_Sing, sing, sing, sing_

_For the love you bring_

_Won't mean a thing_

_Estoy en mi lugar feliz, estoy en mi lugar feliz _Las caras de Ichigo y Ulquiorra aparecieron en su mente, con ambos se sentía en su lugar feliz… Pero Rukia iba a casarse con el y a Ulquiorra no lo conocía…

_Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing_

_Sing, sing, sing_

_Quiero conocerlo mas, quiero conocerlo _Sonrió, definitivamente se estaba volviendo muy bipolar pero no le importaba. Conocería mas a fondo a Ulquiorra y averiguaría que es lo que le pasaba con el, cuando estaba junto a el…

_Oh baby, sing, sing_

_Sing, sing, sing, sing_

Orihime se froto los ojos, apago su celular y volvió a la cama. Se acostó y escucho la lluvia durante un largo rato hasta que se quedo dormida

_For the love you bring_

_Won't mean a thing_

_Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing_


	3. Paparazzi

_We are the crowd_

_We are coming out_

_Got my flash on it 'true_

_ ¿Una fiesta?_ pregunto Orihime sorprendida

_ ¡Siiii! ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida para ti!_ contesto Rukia contenta

_ No creo que sea buena idea_ murmuro su amiga mientras se hacia un rodete

_ ¡Por favor, Orihime! ¡Mi hermano ya me dio permiso!_ ella la miro con ojos de cachorrito regañado

_ Esta bien_ acepto resignada, se escucho el sonido de una campanita

_ A voltearse_ dijo Rukia, acostándose de espaldas al igual que Orihime

Estaban tomando sol frente a la gran piscina de la mansión, aprovechando que por allí no había nadie para molestarlas. Rukia había decidido organizar una fiesta para ''darle la bienvenida'' a su querida medio hermana y mejor amiga, pero ella no se sentía muy entusiasmada por la idea, pero como la conocía perfectamente decidió ceder a su deseo.

_ Sera muy divertido, si nos esforzamos podremos tener todo organizado para mañana_ dijo Rukia

_ ¿Mañana? ¿Y a quien vamos a invitar?_ le pregunto Orihime

_ Pues a Urahara y Yoruichi, a algunos compañeros de escuela, vecinos…_ empezó a contar con los dedos

_ ¡Pero yo no conozco a nadie!_ _Si querías hacer una fiesta, no tenias porque usarme a mi como excusa_

_ Claro que si, son nuestros compañeros de primaria. Solo que mas grandes y mas pervertidos_

_ Oh, de acuerdo_ _No me acuerdo de nadie_

_ Que genial, que genial_ murmuraba Rukia entusiasmada, Orihime tomo un poco de limonada y suspiro. Hoy iba a ser otro día muy largo

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

_ ¿Invitaras a los chicos que viven en la residencia?_ le pregunto Orihime

_ Sii, ellos siempre hacen las mejores fiestas y nos invitaron a todas_ contesto contenta

_ Oh, de acuerdo_ _Esta y Kurosaki, ¿a cuantas jodas se habrán ido cuando llegaron a la pubertad? _

_ ¡Eh, Rukia!_ grito Ichigo desde la puerta trasera_ ¡Ya conseguí los globos, los manteles, el DJ, la comida y la bebida! ¡Solo me falta avisarle a los demás!_

_ ¡D-de acuerdo!_ Orihime miro a Rukia sorprendida

_ Serás…_ murmuro enojada

_ Ichigo es muy eficiente cuando le pido algo, jeje_ rio nerviosa

_ Por suerte traje varios vestidos_ _Malditos perros_

_ Siiiiii, ¿Cuál usaras?_

_ Uno blanco que compre antes de venir a Japón, ¿tu?_

_ Es azul con detalles en celeste y gris, me pondré una pulsera de plata y…_

_¿Vendra Ulquiorra?_

_ ¿Quién es Ulquiorra?_ Rukia miro a Orihime confundida

_¡Kya! ¡Pensé en voz alta, la que me pariooo!_

_ Es, es, es…_ _Mierrrdaaaaa _T_T

_ ¿No es uno de los chicos de la residencia?_ ella asintió_ ¿El que te ayudo cuando te desmayaste?_ volvió a asentir

_ Es que quiero devolverle el favor_ se excuso Orihime de inmediato

_ O es por otra cosa..._ Rukia le sonrió pícaramente_ Obviamente hay que invitarlo, si vive en la residencia_

_ Oh, si_ _Que suerte la mía _

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

…

_ ¿Una fiesta? ¿En tu casa?_ preguntaba Lilynette entusiasmada_ ¡Iremos todos! ¡Nos vemos a las ocho!_ corto la llamada y corrió hacia la oficina de Starrk

_ ¿Qué sucede, Lilynette?_ a el no le importaba que entren a su oficina sin tocar la puerta

_ Necesito hacer un anuncio_ respondió, Starrk le paso el micrófono_ ¡Atención mis queridos estudiantes! ¡Hoy, fiesta en la mansión de los Kuchiki a las ocho!

_ ¡Siiiii!_ grito Grimmjow, el se encontraba en la sala junto a Ulquiorra y Szayel_ ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!_

_ Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, yo no voy_ dijo Szayel acomodando sus anteojos

_ ¡Pero idiota, las fiestas como esas son un gran nido de comida! Chicas jóvenes con minifaldas, mucho perfume, sudadas_ empezó a babear sobre el libro que había en su regazo

_ Eres un pervertido_ le dijo Ulquiorra asqueado

_ Mira quien habla, yo nunca mordería a una niña de 10 años, pedófilo_ le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano_ La fiesta es para darle la bienvenida al barrio a la chica, ¿vienes?_

_ No tengo nada mejor que hacer_ contesto suspirando

_ Siii, ¡escuchen todos!_ los que estaban cerca se voltearon_ ¡Ulquiorra va a ligarse a una chica!_

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlo diciendo lo que el llamaba ''frases al estilo Grimmjow''

_ ¡Al fin hombre!_

_ ¡Ya era hora!_

_ ¡Estaba pensando que eras gay!_

_ ¡Tu me gustas, por favor dime que quieres ligarme a mi!_

_Idiotas _Ulquiorra se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, _Va a ser una larga noche_

_..._

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

'_Cause you know that baby, I…_

_ ¡Quiero las flores por ahí! ¡Los globos por allá! ¡La mesa de la comida al costado!_ ordenaba Rukia a los mayordomos

_ Si, niña Rukia_ contestaban monótonamente ellos

_ ¿No te arrepientes de haberle conseguido todo en menos de un día?_ le pregunto Orihime a Ichigo mirando como Rukia ''ordenaba'' la casa para la fiesta

_ Un poco_ admitió el observando a su prometida_ Pero al menos esta contenta_ sonrió tiernamente

_ Siempre tan servicial, Kurosaki-kun_ se burlo Orihime

_ Solo para Rukia y para ti_ confirmo el dándole un codazo en el brazo

_ Si, claro_ Orihime bostezo_ Bueno iré a prepararme…_ se dio vuelta para salir del cuarto

_ ¿Eh? ¡Pero si faltan tres horas!_ Ichigo la miro sorprendido

_ Y por eso, ¿acaso quieres que me maquille, me peine y elija los zapatos en 10 minutos?_

_ Esto, si_

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun, a las mujeres nos gusta arreglarnos mucho!_

_ ¿Para que les digan que están lindas?_

_ ¡Si!_

_ Rukia y tú ya son lindas así como están, no necesitan ni maquillaje ni tacos ni vestidos cortos para verse mas lindas. Porque ustedes ya son muy lindas_ Orihime se sonrojo

_ Ichigo_ Rukia había oído todo lo que el había dicho y lo miraba tiernamente

_ Te veo después Romeo_ bromeo Orihime_ Gracias_ le sonrió

_ No es nada, solo decía la verdad_ le devolvió la sonrisa y se volteo para abrazar a Rukia

_Que suerte tiene Rukia-chan _pensaba Orihime mientras iba hacia su habitación, las palabras de Ichigo la habían disuadido de ponerse ese vestidito cortito blanco que parecía una remera y esos tacos que ni siquiera las modelos podrían usar. Llego a su cuarto y guardo el corto vestido en el armario, comenzó a buscar en el fondo durante varios minutos.

_ ¡Me pondré este!_ grito contenta, mirándose en el gran espejo que había en la puerta del armario

El vestido era largo, color rojo sangre con adornos negros y no tenia escote. Probó varios peinados que combinaran, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto con sus horquillas verdes. Y en los pies se pondría unas sandalias negras brillantes de taco bajo.

_Si Kurosaki-kun tiene razón, impresionare a todos con esto. Y si no la tiene… Al menos no quedare como una regalada _T_T _¿A quien engaño? Me siento tan sola desde que me entere que Kurosaki y Rukia se casan, soy una mala amiga, una buena persona se alegría por ellos. ¿Pero, porque ella y no yo? Agh, necesito un hombre. _

**2 horas y 40 minutos después…**

_ ¡Inoue!_ llamo Ichigo tocando la puerta de Orihime_ ¿Ya estas lista?_

_ ¡Si!_ Orihime se puso brillo labial rojo y le tiro besos al espejo del baño_ Que sea lo que Dios quiera_

Salió de la habitación tirándole un beso a una fotografía de su hermano, suspiro y abrió la puerta. Ichigo llevaba un simple smoking negro, sin moño y con los botones abiertos en la parte del cuello; lo miro con la boca abierta

_ ¡Te ves muy bien Inoue!_ la alabo Ichigo tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar

_ Gracias, Ku-Kurosaki-kun.T-tu también te ves muy bien_ le contesto ella avergonzada

_ Jajaja, gracias. Ya me estaba dando miedo de lucir demasiado elegante_

_ No esta tan elegante que digamos_

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Que bien!_ se paro derecho y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ella_ ¿Vamos?_

_ Si_ ella tomo su brazo y bajaron juntos las escaleras hacia el salón

_ ¡Que bien te ves, Orihime!_ le dijo Rukia cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera

_ Tú también, Rukia-chan_ contesto sonriéndole

Rukia llevaba puesto un vestido azul con líneas grises y celestes sin tirantes, largo hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y unos altos tacos plateados que combinaban con la pulsera de plata que llevaba en su muñeca derecha

_ Creí que no te gustaban los tacos altos_ comento Ichigo al pararse junto a ella

_ ¡Me hacen ver mas alta!_ exclamo ella enojada

_ Bueno, bueno, pero no deberías molestarte si se burlan de ti por eso…_

_ ¿Quién se burla de mi?_

_ Nadie_ retrocedió asustado

_Aquí vamos otra vez… _Ichigo se escondió detrás de Orihime

_ ¡Ese vestido es muy largo Orihime! ¿Qué paso con el blanco?_ pregunto Rukia distrayéndose al observar mejor a su amiga

_ Es que este es mas cómodo y cuando baile no se me vera nada_ contesto al instante, el vestido le cubría las rodillas por lo que se veía ''muy largo'' comparándolo con el de Rukia

_ Así de largos deberías usar los vestidos_ comento Ichigo en voz baja

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ Rukia se preparo para golpearlo pero justo tocaron el timbre_ ¡Ya llegaron!_

Los tres amigos se echaron un último vistazo y corrieron a abrir la puerta

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa- Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa- Paparazzi_

**30 minutos después…**

_ ¡Descontrol! ¡Tu mirada me tiene en descontrol!_ cantaba la gran multitud de invitados mientras bailaban bien apretados en la espaciosa sala

_ Odio esta música_ se quejo Ichigo_ ¿Cómo pudo llegar tanta gente en media hora?_

_ No lo se_ contesto su amigo Abarai Renji_ ¿Dónde están Rukia y Orihime?_ pregunto tratando de distinguirlas entre la multitud

_ Haciendo vida social_ ambos fruncieron el ceño y se limitaron a mirar lo apretados que bailaban los chicos y las chicas

_ ¡Me escape!_ grito Orihime contenta, se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala, muy lejos de Ichigo y Renji

_ ¿De quien te escapaste?_ le pregunto una voz, ella se volteo y vio que se trataba de su vieja amiga Matsumoto Rangiku

_ ¡Rangiku-san!_ estaba apunto de abrazarla pero al ver el escotado vestido lila que llevaba puesto se detuvo

_ ¡Orihime!_ para su desgracia ella la abrazo y la ahogo entre sus pechos_ ¡Al fin has vuelto! ¡Me sentí tan sola!_

_ ¿Y yo que?_ pregunto a su lado Ichimaru Gin señalándose con pena

_ En el sentido de la amistad_ agrego soltando a la pobre chica que apenas podía respirar_ ¿Cómo has estado?_

_ Bien_ contesto ella hiperventilando_ ¿Y ustedes?_

_ Casados hace tres años_ contesto Ichimaru, ambos mostraron sus anillos de boda

_ ¿Casados? ¿¡Y porque no me avisaron!_

_Rukia dijo que te había llamado_ la buscaron con la mirada

_ Bueno, ya no importa_ dijo suspirando

_ Tienes que venir a casa, te mostraremos la fotos de nuestra luna de miel en Hawái y… ¡Sake!_ Rangiku salió corriendo hacia la mesa de las bebidas

_ ¿No te molesta el escotazo?_ le pregunto Orihime a Ichimaru

_ Le queda bien_ se limito a contestar sonriendo_ Voy a vigilar que no se emborrache_ fue hacia donde estaba su esposa tomando felizmente

_Gracias por dejarme sola, Ichimaru-san. Encima que trabajaste con Aizen _¬¬ pensó Orihime resentida, oyó que tocaron el timbre y salió a duras penas del salón para atender a los recién llegados

_ ¡Bienvenidos!_ saludo alegremente

_ ¡Gracias, Orihime-chan!_ Nel la abrazo con fuerza

_ De nada_ contesto Orihime sin aire, Nel la soltó

Con ella estaban Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Lilynette y otro chico más que no conocía. Se sonrojo al ver a Ulquiorra.

_I'll be your girl backstage at the show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah, because you're my rock star_

_In between the sets,_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_ ¡Estas re buena! _ Le dijo el chico desconocido, era muy alto y pelinegro y su sonrisa asustaba

_ ¡Yo te dije amigo!_ grito Grimmjow riendo socarronamente

_ Nnoitra Jiruga_ se presento besando la mano de Orihime

_ Inoue Orihime_ ella se sintió asqueada por la acción de Nnoitra, no sabia porque_ ¡Por favor pasen!_ invito. Todos entraron entusiasmados y caminaron bailando hacia el salón

_ Combinamos_ le dijo Ulquiorra, que se había quedado allí con ella

_ ¿Eh?_

Ulquiorra usaba un pantalón y zapatos negros, una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa roja del mismo color que el vestido de Orihime. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban al igual que las horquillas de la chica

_ ¡Tienes razón!_ _Siii, la pareja perfecta _

_ Vamos adentro_ el comenzó a caminar seguido muy cerca por Orihime.

_ ¿Pero que…?_ no eran ni las nueve de la noche y la cosa ya se estaba descontrolando.

Rangiku bailaba en el centro de la pista muy pegada a su marido, Rukia había logrado sacar a bailar a Renji e Ichigo los observaba furioso; Grimmjow y Nnoitra bailaban con Nel y otras dos chicas. Starrk y Lilynette estaban sentados en un rincón apartado, abrazados, mirando a los jóvenes bailar. El resto de la gente bailaba y le sacaban fotos a Rangiku

_ Rangiku-san_ murmuro Orihime avergonzada con una gran gota de sudor en su frente

_ Yo pensaba que Ichimaru era alguien mas serio_ comento Ulquiorra suspirando

_ Y alguien con mas pudor_ agrego ella, el y Rangiku bailan como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento

_Pero se los ve tan enamorados _ No parecía importarles ser el centro de atención, estaban en su pequeño mundo bailando reggaetón y lanzándose miradas amorosas. _¡Como me gustaría poder demostrar mis movimientos con un buen bailarín como el! _T_T

_ ¿Quieres bai…?_ oyó que le preguntaba Ulquiorra

_ ¿Le gustaría bailar señorita?_ un joven rubio le tendió educadamente la mano

_ Yo…_ bacilo Orihime sin saber que contestar

_ ¡Dijo que si, vamos!_ dos pelinegros la empujaron hacia el chico y la alejaron de Ulquiorra

_ ¡Venga bailen!_ los instaron

_ Bueno, bueno_ el rubio le tomo las manos y comenzaron a bailar torpemente siendo observados por los amigos de el_ Me llamo Kira Izuru_ se presento

_ Inoue Orihime_

_ Un nombre hermoso para una chica hermosa_ Orihime se sonrojo

_ Y un hombre hermoso para una hermosa chica_ alguien le agarro la cintura y la volteo_ Ayasegawa Yumichika para servirle_

_ ¡No tan rápido!_ alguien mas volvió a voltearla y comenzó a bailar con ella_ Asano Keigo, soy su mejor opción señorita_

_ La mesa de las papas fritas también lo es_ otra vez volvieron a voltearla, esta vez era Ulquiorra

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_ Gracias_ susurro Orihime sintiéndose nerviosa por su cercanía

_ De nada_ el la abrazo y ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho_ Este baile se baila mas rápido_

_ Y un poco más pegados_ agrego ella riéndose

Se miraron y comenzaron a bailar, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el reggae pero si les gustaba estar uno pegado al otro

_ ¿Qué esta haciendo Orihime?_ pregunto Renji a Ichigo mientras bailaba con Hinamori Momo

_ Mira como esta bailando, ¡esta bailando así con un hombre!_ grito Ichigo quien estaba bailando con Rangiku

_ ¡Que tiernos!_ dijo ella, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Ichigo

_ Discúlpame_ hizo girar a Rangiku y ella fue a parar elegantemente a los brazos de Nnoitra

_ Esto es cansador_ le decía Orihime a Ulquiorra mientras bailaban

_ ¿Quieres descansar?_ le pregunto amablemente

_Nooooo_

_ No, estoy bien_ respondió ella sonriendo

_ Si quieres puedo ir por algo para tom…_

_ ¡Inoue!_ exclamo Ichigo alegremente_ ¡Vamos a bailar!_

_ ¿Eh?_ le tomo la mano y la aparto de Ulquiorra_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Kurosaki-kun?_

_ Bailo con mi mejor amiga_ contesto el sacudiéndola fuertemente y haciéndola girar como si fuera un trompo

_ Me estoy mareando_ se quejo con los ojos en forma de espiral

_ ¿Eh?_ Orihime se balanceaba apoyada en el brazo de Ichigo_ ¡Inoue!

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is Cherry Pie_

'_Cause you know that baby I…_

_ El mundo da vueltas_ decía Orihime bamboleando su cabeza de un lado a otro

_ Uy, mierda. Si Rukia te ve me mata_ Ichigo miro hacia todos lados asustado

_ ¿Por qué no la acuestas en el sofá?_ le sugirió Ulquiorra señalando el desocupado sofá junto a la puerta

_ ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias amigo!_ corrió hacia el sofá, haciendo que ella se maree aun mas, y la acostó suavemente

_ Iré a la cocina a traerle un vaso con agua_ le dijo Ulquiorra

_ ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un mal tipo!_ le agradeció Ichigo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

_ Quiero vomitar_ dijo Orihime mirando el piso

_ ¡No!_ grito Ichigo histérico mientras se agachaba junto a ella

Ulquiorra suspiro y salió del alborotado lugar para ir a buscarle un poco de agua a la pobre mujer, estaba cerca de la cocina cuando sus sensibles oídos escucharon ruidos en el jardín que había frente a la cocina

_ Tú quédate tranquila, no te dolerá nada_ era Grimmjow, eso lo hizo enfadar al instante: habían quedado en que no se alimentarían de nadie de la fiesta.

_ Imbécil_ murmuro, cerro los ojos y al instante ya estaba frente a el. Estaba empotrando a una chica contra la pared y le estaba besando el cuello_ Que crees que haces_ el se sobresalto

_ Bueno, yo… ¡Mierda, me agarraste!_ dejo caer a la chica como si fuera una muñeca y se volvió hacia el

_ ¿No recuerdas en que quedamos?_ le pregunto

_ ¡Pero es que esta tan buena!_ la miro con cariño

_ ¿Dónde la mordiste?_ le pregunto al oler sangre

_ En el muslo_ contesto como si nada

_ En el muslo_ repitió Ulquiorra, no quería saber como logro morderle un muslo a esa chica

_ Supongo que tendré que borrarle sus recuerdos y regresarla a la fiesta_ Ulquiorra comenzó a examinar a la chica, que estaba borracha y suspiro

_ Ya es tarde, la perdida de sangre es mucha. Acaba lo que empezaste o la dejas convertirse_ Grimmjow lo miro fijo

_ Acabare con lo que empecé_ tomo a la chica en brazos

_ Y hazlo rápido y asegúrate que nadie te vea, ¿acaso quieres que todos se enteren quienes somos?_

_ ¿Qué quienes somos? Dirás que somos, ¡somos unos vampiros de mierda, Ulquiorra!_ grito furioso

Ulquiorra le iba a responder cuando una suave voz hablo detrás de él:

_ Vam… ¿Vampiros?_ Orihime los miraba sorprendida y asustada

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa- Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa- Paparazzi_

Orihime había aprovechado cuando Renji y Rukia regañaban a Ichigo por haber sido brusco con ella para escaparse de el, había ido a la cocina a buscarse algo para tomar y había visto unas sombras en el jardín. Salió para revisar que era y escucho el grito de Grimmjow:

_ ¿Qué quienes somos? Dirás que somos, ¡somos unos vampiros de mierda, Ulquiorra!_

_ Vam… ¿Vampiros?_

Ulquiorra la miro sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, Grimmjow en cambio la miro asustado. En su cabeza reinaba un caos total, ¿Grimmjow y Ulquiorra vampiros? Miro a la chica que Grimmjow estaba alzando

_ ¡Loly!_ pudo ver sangre corriendo por su pierna izquierda, ¿ellos se estaban alimentando de Loly cuando ella los interrumpió?

_ Mira, chica, todo esto tiene una explicación…_ comenzó Grimmjow acercándose a ella

_ ¡No te acerques!_ le grito asustada mientras ella misma retrocedía

_ Tranquila, tranquila_ le dijo el como si tratara de calmar a una niña pequeña

_ Ustedes son vampiros_ Orihime los señalo espantada_ Estaban chupándole la sangre a Loly_

_ El, no yo_ salto Ulquiorra manteniéndose sereno

_ Gracias por embarrarme más, hermano_ Grimmjow lo miro furioso

_ ¿Qué es lo que harán? ¿Me mataran? ¿Mataran a todos los que están adentro?_ pregunto espantada

_ No_ contesto Ulquiorra acercándose a ella cuidadosamente, que esta vez no retrocedió

_ ¿Entonces?_

_ No haremos nada, aunque me gustaría que durmieras un rato_ los ojos de Ulquiorra brillaron como lo hicieron en la habitación de Starrk, Orihime lo miro fijo y al segundo siguiente se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo.

_Real good, we're dancing in the studio_

_Stop-stopped, that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun_

_ Mi cabeza…_ Orihime abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación.

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor, todo seguía como lo había dejado antes de que empezara la fiesta. _La fiesta _se miro: todavía llevaba puesto el vestido rojo, toco su cabello y suspiro aliviada al sentir sus adoradas horquillas verdes; el ultimo obsequio de su fallecido hermano. Fue hasta la ventana, corrió un poco la cortina; todavía era de noche. Miro su celular y marcaba las 4:30 de la mañana

_¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?_

**¡Somos unos vampiros de mierda, Ulquiorra!**

_Ay, Dios mío _ Orihime se arrodillo poniéndose una mano en el corazón, Ulquiorra le había hecho algo y ella se había desmayado, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Loly? _De seguro Grimmjow se la comió_ Camino hacia su cama y se sentó en el borde con gesto pensativo, agarro la foto de su hermano de la mesita de luz y vio un pequeño papel pulcramente doblado sobre ella

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa- Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa- Paparazzi_

**Si quieres una explicación, ve hacia el lago que se encuentra en el bosque detrás de la mansión Kuchiki antes de las 5 de la mañana. Si no puedes llegar, te veré en la noche en el lugar mencionado.**

**Ulquiorra**

Orihime miro su reloj: las 4:40 A.M, si se apuraba llegaría rápidamente al lago. Sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa, se puso sus sandalias y salió de la habitación. Como el piso estaba alfombrado, amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos así que camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta del jardín trasero

_No se si deba ir, pero… _apretó sus puños fuertemente y abrió la puerta con gesto decidido _Tengo que saber quien es Ulquiorra_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll a famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Perdón pero por mis exámenes no puedo actualizar tan seguido como antes, así que les hice largo el cap. Espero que les haya gustado! :) Leanse mi otro fic, voy a tratar de actualizarlo pronto. Arigato y Bye Bye!_


	4. Primavera Anticipada

_Por sentado no doy_

_Nada de lo que soy_

_Ni el latido mas mínimo, ahora no _

Orihime corría velozmente por el bosque, no recordaba muy bien el camino que la llevaba hacia el pequeño lago oculto entre los grandes arboles. Cuando sintió el suelo húmedo, decidió seguir por ese camino y lo vio: el hermoso lago brillaba por la luz de la luna llena que todavía se alzaba en el cielo; miro su reloj, las 5:10

_Llegue tarde… _miro al suelo angustiada.

_ Viniste_ Ulquiorra la miraba apoyado contra un árbol

_ Siento llegar tarde_ se disculpo ella

_ No hay problema_ camino hasta que estuvo a dos metros de ella y se sentó a observar el brillante lago_ ¿No vas a sentarte?_ Orihime se sentó y rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos.

_ Bueno… Te escucho_ le dijo mirándolo fijamente

_ ¿Quieres que yo empiece? Pensé que ibas a inundarme de preguntas_ dijo sin mirarla, Orihime no pudo más y comenzó a preguntarle:

_ ¿Qué le hicieron a Loly? ¿Esta muerta? ¿Grimmjow le chupo la…sangre? ¿Vas a matarme?_

_ ¡No!_ la interrumpió Ulquiorra bruscamente_ No…No voy a matarte_ bajo la mirada como si se sintiera avergonzado

_ ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?_ le pregunto Orihime sarcásticamente

_ Porque yo te mordí_ le contesto mirándola a los ojos

_ ¿Me…mordiste?_

_ Si, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y jamás me arrepentiré_

_ ¿En donde?_

_ Tu ya lo sabes_

Orihime miro su escote, allí estaban las dos pequeñas marcas en donde se encontraba su corazón. Las acaricio delicadamente, estaban ardiendo.

_ La mordida arde_ se quejo sin mirarlo

_ Es por mi cercanía_

_ ¿Es por eso que el otro día…?_

_ Fui un imprudente, no debí haberme acercado tan repentinamente, cuando estabas con la guardia baja. Lo siento_

_ Mi cabeza esta hecha un lio_ Orihime se acostó en el pasto, ignorando el ardor en su pecho

_ Es comprensible_ ella lo miro_ ¿Puedo… acercarme?_ pregunto tímidamente

_ Claro_ el se acerco un metro mas_ Alto acercamiento_

_ No quiero asustarte_

_ No estoy asustada_ el la miro sorprendido_ No confió en ti pero no me das miedo_

_ Eres extraña_

_ Soy extraña_ comenzó a reír mientras el la observaba_ No contestaste mis preguntas_

_ Loly descansa en paz debajo de un puente_ Orihime lo miro espantada_ Es la verdad, Grimmjow hizo lo que quiso hacer y se deshizo de ella_

_ ¿Tu ibas a hacer lo mismo conmigo?_ le pregunto ella acostándose de costado

_ Eras una niña, además lo hice para salvarte_

_ ¿De quien?_

_ De Aizen_

_It's the air that I breathe_

_It's my fall at your feet_

_It is my song_

_I sing when you are gone_

_ ¿Aizen?_ ella lo miro sorprendida

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando te mordí?_

_ No_ Ulquiorra de repente apareció junto a ella, se acostó y la miro fijamente

_ Te hare recordar_ sus ojos brillaron y Orihime sintió como si se hundiera en ellos

**Flashback:**

_Se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de los adultos afuera, una Orihime de 10 años se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar, pero las frases le llegaban como si se encontrara allí_

__ ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido!__

__ ¡Alguien que vaya a ver a los niños!__

__ ¡Vayan a buscar a Urahara!_ _

''_Cállense, cállense, cállense'' Ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana de la sala de estar, los habían mandado a dormir, pero había escuchado ruidos cerca de su habitación y había salido a ver que era. Eso la llevo al piso de abajo y a los gritos afuera de la casa. De repente escucho pasos, levanto la mirada: un joven de brillantes ojos verdes, vestido todo de negro la miraba fijamente_

__ ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?_ le pregunto _

__ Orihime_ respondió la pequeña asustada_

__ ¿Estas lastimada Orihime?_ _

__ No__

__ ¿Aizen trato de lastimarte?_ la niña volvió a negar_ Que bueno_ le acaricio su corto cabello_

__ ¿Tu que haces aquí?_ ahora ella le hacia las preguntas_

__ Curiosita, eh_ se burlo sin sonreír_

__ Es que tengo miedo_ le dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

__ Tranquila_ le dijo mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazaba_ Yo te protegeré__

__ Aizen dijo que nos iba a matar a todos_ le informo ella tristemente_

__ ¿Quieres que te deje un amuleto de la suerte?_ _

__ Siii, así podre protegerme de Aizen__

__ Bueno, cierra los ojos_ _

_La niña obedeció, Ulquiorra le desabrocho la camisa del pijama y acaricio la zona donde el sabia que se hallaba el corazón. ''Lo siento'' se disculpo mentalmente y luego la mordió. Ella dio un respingo, el empezó a lamer lentamente la sangre que salió de la herida. ''Tiene un sabor muy dulce…'' El quería continuar, beber de ella hasta dejarla seca pero ella tenia que vivir_

__ Listo_ le dijo mientras se relamía los labios, le cerró la camisa. Le coloco un rosario de plata en el cuello y le sonrió_

__ ¿Eso es todo?_ pregunto sorprendida_

__ Si_ le acaricio la mejilla_ Aizen no te molestara nunca__

__ ¡Gracias!_ Orihime le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla_

__ Lastima que tengas que olvidar esto_ la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella se desmayo_ Si tienes la oportunidad, por favor vete de aquí_ la acostó en el suelo y luego desapareció_

**Fin de Flashback**

Orihime lloraba, no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, Ulquiorra le acaricio el brazo mientras la observaba llorar

_ Tu, tu…_

_ Fue difícil, muy difícil. Pensé que no podría contenerme, tenias la sangre más dulce que había probado en toda mi existencia. Espero que todavía tenga el mismo sabor_

_ Jajaja_ rio Orihime, el le seco los ojos

_ No llores_ le pidió en voz baja

_ Es que por fin se quien me dio ese rosario, se porque tengo estas marcas_ ella miro el cuello de su acompañante para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos

_ ¿Por qué no lo traes puesto?_ le pregunto curioso

_ Es que tenia miedo de que se me perdiera en la fiesta_ contesto sin levantar la mirada, el le tomo el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo

_ ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?_

_ Es que ahora que se esto me intimidas mucho_

_ ¿No será que me tienes miedo?_

_ No te tengo miedo_ volvió a decirle

_En esta primavera anticipada_

_Que aumenta así_

_Lo bueno dentro de mí_

_ Deberías_ le aconsejo_ Tenemos una especie de conexión, a veces puedo leer tus pensamientos o saber que es lo que sientes pero ahora me siento bloqueado_

_ ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es invasión a la intimidad!_

_ Tu también puedes leerme a mi_ le informo

_ ¿Enserio?_ O.O

_ Lo hiciste en la residencia cuando saliste del baño, te comportaste como yo me sentía_

_ Con razón me sentí rara después de eso_

_ Es que es mas fuerte cuando estamos juntos, por eso quise alejarme de ti, pero me es imposible_

_ ¿Por la conexión?_

_ En parte si, pero a parte sentía una necesidad enorme de verte_ le acaricio la mejilla, ella se sonrojo

_ Yo también quería verte, me pareciste muy guapo. Te seré sincera, si fuera por mí, te violaría aquí mismo_

_ ¿A pesar de que soy un vampiro? ¿Y que puedo matarte o convertirte?_

_ Sip_

_ Entonces eres libre de hacerlo_ O/O

_ ¿De verdad?_

_ Orihime, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras conmigo_

_ ¡No quiero aprovecharme de ti!_

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?_ giro lentamente hasta quedar encima de ella

_ Porque no quieres verme lastimada, por eso me mordiste hace ocho años_

_ Eso fue una parte, cuando te vi en esa ventana me deslumbraste; una niña de 10 años me deslumbro_ dijo en tono burlón_ Cuando mordemos a alguien, lo marcamos como ''nuestro''_

_ ¿Ósea que te pertenezco?_

_ En jerga vampírica, si. Eres toda mía_

_Me gusta como suena eso_ acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Ulquiorra

_Ahahah, lo se_

_Eres mi horizonte, mi amanecer_

_Ahahah, la prueba que_

_Demuestra lo que puedes hacer_

_ Te protegeré siempre_ le dijo el, besándole la mano

Orihime lo miro, suspiro y se alzo para poder besarle una mejilla; el toco el sitio donde ella lo beso.

_ ¿Te molesta si hago algo?_ le pregunto

_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras_ contesto ella

_ Que te conste que me diste permiso_ le advirtió

Ulquiorra se inclino hacia ella, acercando sus rostros; Orihime cerro los ojos esperando que el juntara sus labios con los suyos pero sintió cosquillas cuando el le beso el cuello. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada, el apoyo su rostro en el hombro de ella, olisqueándola.

_ Hueles a frutillas y cerezas, me matas_ le dijo en el oído_ Tu cabello huele a chicle_

_Ay, Dios mío _ La sangre se acumulo en el rostro de ella haciéndola sonrojarse, parecía un tomate. El lo noto y la miro, Orihime miro fijamente el cielo, que ya se había empezado a aclarar. Ulquiorra suspiro en su oído y la siguió besando en el cuello, _Tengo cosquillas, jajaja. ¡Lo esta haciendo apropósito!_

_ Por supuesto_ le respondió

_¡Ya para!_

_ No quiero_

_Eres malo_

_ Pero aun así te encanto_

_Cállate_

Ulquiorra suspiro y se apoyo en sus antebrazos para poder mirar a Orihime a los ojos, ella trataba de no pensar (cosa que no le salía). Se miraron durante un largo rato, algo vibro en el bolsillo de Ulquiorra; el saco un celular táctil y miro la pantalla. Toco algo y dejo de sonar

_ ¿Quién era?_ pregunto Orihime curiosa

_ Nadie importante_ el volvió a mirarla_ ¿En que estábamos?_

_ En nada_ miro su reloj, eran casi las 6 de la mañana

_ ¿Ya quieres irte? Todos se despertaran tarde, la fiesta no paro solo porque tu te desmayaste_

_ Es que creo que estaré más cómoda en mi cama_

_ Este lugar es mas lindo que tu cuarto_

_ Pero no más cómodo_

_ ¿No quieres estar conmigo?_

_ ¡Claro que si!_ lo miro ofendida_ Ahora que ya se quien eres, no quiero que te apartes de mi_ lo abrazo por el cuello

_ Como si yo quisiera dejarte ir_ el bajo lentamente sus brazos hasta sus caderas

_ Quedémonos para siempre así, abrazados, sin que nadie nos moleste_ le pidió Orihime ilusionada

_ En algún momento tendremos que regresar_

_ ¡No quiero!_ se quejo ella haciendo un puchero

_ Que linda te ves enojada_ acerco su rostro al de ella hasta que chocaron sus frentes

_ Ya quisieras verme de verdad enojada_ le dijo sonriendo

_ Te quiero_ le dijo mientras hacia rozar sus narices_ Eso me salió del alma_ ella río

_Yo también te quiero_

_Porque…_

Se miraron y luego juntaron sus labios, se encendieron al instante. Ulquiorra le acaricio todo el cuerpo a Orihime mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y lo despeinaba con la otra, el Sol comenzó a salir y sus primeros rayos iluminaron a la joven pareja.

_ Espera, ¿No te lastima el Sol?_ le pregunto Orihime a Ulquiorra en medio de los besos

_ No mientras tenga esto_ le puso la mano en el cuello de su camisa, ella sintió la cadena de un collar.

Orihime aprovecho para desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de Ulquiorra, luego le acaricio su bien marcado pecho mientras el alzaba la pierna izquierda de ella y la acariciaba suavemente. Cuando empezó a sentir el calor sobre ella, la razón volvió a la mente de Orihime.

_ Hay que parar_ le dijo a Ulquiorra, el se detuvo al instante

_ ¿Acaso hice algo mal?_ pregunto preocupado

_ Es que… Este no es el lugar correcto_ contesto ella sonrojándose

_ ¿No es el lugar correcto?_ repitió el confundido

_ Quiero estar contigo, pero quiero que sea algo espontaneo y en otro lugar. Aquí me siento muy expuesta_ confeso avergonzada

_ Esta bien_ le dijo el acariciándole el rostro

Se pararon y arreglaron su desordenada ropa, el la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la mansión Kuchiki. De vez en cuando se daban algún que otro beso, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Ulquiorra se detuvo.

_ No pueden vernos juntos, todavía_ le aclaro

_ ¿Vendrás a verme hoy?_ le pregunto ilusionada

_ Por supuesto_ se dieron un ultimo beso y el desapareció

_All my hopes and my fears_

_My hopes, my fears_

_In this moment are clear_

_Te quiero _pensó Orihime mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa

_Te quiero _a su vez pensó Ulquiorra, cuando llego a la residencia de estudiantes

_You are the one _

_The one_

_My moon, my stars, my sun_

_ ¿Dónde estabas Orihime? _ le pregunto Byakuya cuando la vio entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina

_ ¡Byakuya-san!_ _Piensa rápido _ _ Fui a dar un paseo_

_ No te sacaste el vestido_ señalo el, extrañado

_ No todos los días se puede lucir un vestido lindo como este_

_ Supongo que no, ¿quieres un café?_ le pregunto, ella asintió y se sentó junto a el en la pequeña mesa

_ ¿Rukia-chan y Kurosaki-kun siguen dormidos?_ pregunto Orihime mientras untaba mermelada y manteca en una tostada

_ Si, Kurosaki debería estar estudiando_ agrego ceñudo

_ No deberías exigirle tanto, Byakuya-san_ le aconsejo ella con una gota de sudor en su frente

_ Mi hermana no va a casarse con un burro_

_Dios, Bya-Nii. Si sigues así mataras al pobre Kurosaki _-.-

_ Bueno, Byakuya-san. Iré a dormirme otro ratito_ dijo Orihime bostezando

_ Deberías, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo_

_ No te preocupes, Bya-Nii, yo voy a estar bien_ le aseguro llamándolo por su viejo apodo

_ Eso espero_ la miro hasta que salió de la cocina

_Siento preocuparte, Bya-Nii _ pensó Orihime sintiéndose culpable, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Prendió su celular para fijarse la hora, se sorprendió al ver que estaba puesta la carpeta de contactos; _Rangiku-san, Rukia-chan, Ulquiorra._

_Es esta primavera anticipada_

_Me gusta así, si_

_Me hace volver a vivir_

_Mejor me voy a dormir _Orihime toda sonrojada se quito su vestido y se puso un pijama, se acostó pensando en Ulquiorra y en todo lo que el le había dicho. Enfoco sus recuerdos en la parte en la que el le decía que la quería

**Te quiero…**

**Te quiero…**

**Te quiero…**

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ Grimmjow entro a su habitación sin molestarse en tocar la puerta

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunto fastidiado, el otro ignoro su tono enojado de voz y comenzó a olfatearlo

_ Hueles a frutillita, ¿estuviste con la princesita?_ pregunto enojado

_ ¿Y que si estuve con ella? Es mía y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella_

_ ¿Te la cogiste?_

_ No_

_ ¡Lo ves! ¡Eres muy caballeroso! ¡Tienes que demostrar quien manda en la relación y lanzarte de una!_

_ A diferencia de ti, yo no me aprovecho de las chicas_

_ ¿Cuándo me viste aprovecharme de alguien? Y no respondas esa pregunta_ agrego

_ Deja de meterte en mi vida, yo hare lo que quiera con Orihime_ le dijo Ulquiorra sentándose en la cama y fulminándolo con la mirada

_ Sabes que, tienes razón, mejor te dejo hacer lo que quieras_ abrió fuertemente la puerta_ ¡Pero yo solo estoy preocupado por ti!_ le grito con voz aguda y luego se fue

_ Yo que tu me preocuparía por mi masculinidad_ dijo Ulquiorra, afuera se escucho el sonido de algo que se rompía

El joven vampiro miro su reloj, las 6:30, _ella debe estar dormida _pensó tiernamente. Saco su celular, comenzó a mirar las fotos y encontró la que estaba buscando: Orihime sonreía sin darse cuenta de que le habían sacado una fotografía, acaricio su rostro con un dedo. Ya podría sacarle miles de fotos, vestida de diferentes maneras, con diferentes expresiones faciales y peinados…

_Ahahah, lo se_

_Eres mi horizonte, mi amanecer_

_Ahahah, la prueba que_

_Demuestra lo que puedes hacer_

**En la tarde… (16:30 P.M específicamente)**

_ Buen día_ saludo Ichigo bostezando

_ Dirás buenas tardes_ lo corrigió Rukia también bostezando

_ Como sea, ¿no desayunas Inoue?_ le pregunto el peli naranja a su amiga al ver que no comía nada

_ Ella desayuno bien temprano, como deberían haber hecho todos_ le dijo Byakuya serio como siempre

_ Y este no seria el desayuno, es la merienda Kurosaki-kun_ lo corrigió Orihime sonriéndole

_ Bueno, bueno. Es que todavía tengo sueño_ se excuso el

_ Ya dormiste demasiado, luego de comer iras a estudiar_ le informo Byakuya tranquilamente

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ pregunto el indignado

_ Porque mi hermana no va a casarse con un vago_

_Le cambio la ultima palabra, jajaja. Pobre Kurosaki. _

Ichigo siguió comiendo y no contesto, Rukia los ignoro a ambos y Orihime los observo comer. Luego del ''desayuno'' ella y Rukia fueron a tomar Sol mientras Ichigo subía a su habitación a estudiar.

_ ¿Estuvo divertida la fiesta?_ le pregunto Orihime mientras se ponía protector solar

_ Siii, no sabes hubo unos cuantos que bebieron de mas y se mandaron unas…_ le empezó a contar Rukia mientras se sacaba su vestido amarillo, mostrando un bikini color rosa claro

_ ¿Rangiku-san?_ pregunto su amiga mientras ataba su cabello en un rodete, se volteaba y desataba la parte de arriba de su bikini amarillo para poder broncearse la espalda

_ No, Hisagi Shuhei y Kira Izuru_ respondió ella mientras se acostaba

_ ¿El rubio y su amigo?_

_ Si, parece que Matsumoto-san le puso un poquito de alcohol al ponche y ya te imaginas el resto_

_ Dios, jajaja_

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, Rukia puso música con su celular y ambas se pusieron a cantar.

_ ¡Que bueno que nuestros vecinos viven un poquito lejos! ¡Así no se pueden quejar de los ruidos molestos!_ se burlo Rukia

_ Tampoco cantamos tan mal_ repuso Orihime riéndose

_ ¡Miren! ¡Chocolates!_ Nel Tu corrió velozmente hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas y comenzó a comer los pequeños chocolates que había junto a las reposeras

_ ¡Oye!_ grito Rukia ofendida_ ¡Esos son nuestros chocolates!_

_ ¿Eh?_ Nel las miro_ ¡Orihime-chan!_ saludo abrazando la espalda de la chica

_ Hola Nel-chan_ saludo nerviosa

_ ¿Por qué no me abrazas? ¡Nel quiere un abrazo de Orihime-chan!_ empezaron a salir cascadas de sus ojos

_ Es que estoy tomando sol, Nel-chan y…_ Nel paro de llorar

_ ¡Nel ya entendió! ¡Déjame atarte tu traje de baño, Orihime-chan!_ sin darle tiempo a responder, la chica ato las tiras del traje de baño de Orihime

_ Gracias Nel-chan_ agradeció ella con una gota de sudor en la frente

_ De nada_ sonrió y miro hacia atrás_ ¡Grimmjow, ven! ¡Estamos tomando sol y comiendo chocolates!

_ ¡Ya vamos!_ Grimmjow salió de la nada arrastrando a Szayel y Ulquiorra, quienes estaban atados fuertemente con una soga.

_ ¡Auxilio!_ grito Szayel

O.O'

_ Esto… Nel-chan, ¿Por qué están atados?_ le pregunto Orihime a Nel en voz baja

_ Es que Grimmjow no quería venir solo y como nadie quiso acompañarlo…_

_ ¡Hola, nenas!_ saludo el animadamente cuando llego junto a ellas

_ Hola_ saludaron Orihime y Rukia con una gran gota de sudor en la frente

_ ¡Que lindas se ven las dos! No se pasen con el bronceado, ¿eh?_ les aconsejo mientras desataba a sus compañeros

_ ¿Te bronceas con nosotras, Grimmy?_ le pregunto Rukia tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible

_ ¡Por supuesto! ¡Miren hasta les traje regalos! ¡Uno para ti!_ arrojo a Szayel junto a Nel_ ¡Y otro para ti, princesita!_ le arrojo a Ulquiorra a su regazo

_ ¿Y para mi?_ pregunto Rukia enojada

_ Lo mejor para ti chiquita_ le dijo Grimmjow sacándose la remera y acostándose junto a ella

_Ay, Dios_

___ ¿Estas bien, Ulquiorra-kun?_ le pregunto a Orihime al chico cuando se sentó junto a ella

_ Si, no te preocupes_ se acomodo en la reposera, ella también se acomodo tímidamente junto a el.

Cerró los ojos para seguir tomando sol cuando sintió una fresca sombra que la cubría, abrió los ojos y vio que Szayel había puesto una gran sombrilla encima de ellos.

_ Me molesta el sol_ le explico Ulquiorra, Orihime suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos

_ No te preocupes, no hay problema_ le dijo bostezando, Ulquiorra la tapo con una toalla_ Gracias_

_ Ay, que tiernos que son_ dijo Grimmjow, todos se empezaron a reír.

_ Cállate_

_ Amargado_

_¿Por qué no dejan descansar al prójimo? _ Pensó Orihime enojada, Ulquiorra debió haberla escuchado ya que la abrazo por los hombros e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Ella suspiro felizmente y se acomodo.

_Flores, mosaico de colores_

_Errores, cicatrizan hoy_

_Mejor en mí_

_ Ay, que tiernos son_ dijeron Nel y Rukia suspirando

_ Serian unos buenos sujetos de prueba para mi estudio_ dijo Szayel acomodando sus anteojos

_ ¿Cuál experi…? Digo estudio_ le pregunto Grimmjow confundido

_ Relaciones entre mujeres y vampi…_ Grimmjow alcanzo a taparle rápidamente la boca

_ Y bananas, dijo bananas_

_ Pero yo entendí vampi no se que cosa_ dijo Rukia con desconfianza

_ Es que este burro se jacta de ser super inteligente, cuando ni siquiera sabe hablar_

_Idiotas _Oyó Orihime que decía una voz en su cabeza

_Te escuche _pensó sorprendida

_Parece que estamos aprendiendo a sincronizarnos _le explico Ulquiorra

_Genial _

_Este Szayel, siempre hace cosas para fastidiarme_

_¿El también es un vampiro?_

_La mayoría de la gente en la residencia lo es _Orihime lo miro asustada _Siento no haberte dicho nada_

_¿Starrk y Lilynette también lo son?_

_Siempre lo fueron_

_Ese Starrk nunca me cuenta nada _Tomo un chocolate que estaba junto a ella y se lo comió lentamente, ya hablaría con Starrk por haberle mentido _Ya me parecía que lucia exactamente igual a como era hace 8 años_

_Los vampiros no cambiamos, al menos no mucho_

_¿Tú cambiaste desde cuando te convertiste?_

_No mucho_

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras mantenían su conversación mental, ellos estaban en su propio mundo. Nel y Rukia los miraban enternecidas, Grimmjow se reía y Szayel tomaba notas.

_Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención_

_Ese Szayel, ya vera cuando estemos en casa_

_Jajaja, no seas muy cruel_

_Crueldad es mi segundo nombre_

Orihime rio y Ulquiorra suspiro, ambos se mantuvieron en su mundo mientras los demás seguían ''haciendo estupideces'' como dice el. Ninguno de ellos noto que alguien los observaba oculto entre las malezas del bosque frente a ellos

_ Los encontré_ murmuro sonriendo, exhibiendo unos largos y blancos colmillos

_Sin duda serás tú el artífice_

_En esta primavera que ya llego_

_Llego, ahora, la siento a mi alrededor_

_Buenooo, me salio largo jeje xD Me cambie el nombre porque algún día le voy a comprar a Ulquiorra a Tite Kubo y me voy a cambiar el apellido muajajaja No voy a poder actualizar mi otro fic porque hoy tengo un examen importante. Desenme suerte! _


	5. Ella

_Después de 24 meses sin dormir_

_Sostiene su endereza con gotitas de marfil_

_Me tira una mirada que no puedo resistir_

_Se aleja con un shock y que la ayuda a revivir_

_ Gracias por invitarnos a cenar_ le agradeció Nel a Byakuya cuando se sentaron en la mesa

_ Los amigos de Rukia siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa_ contesto el peli negro

_ ¿Y porque mis amigos no?_ se quejo Ichigo, que estaba sentado junto a su prometida

_ Mi hermana no se va a juntar con un montón de vagos_

_Nunca vas a cambiar, Bya-Nii u.u_

Luego de pasar una ''hermosa tarde entre amigos'', al ver lo feliz que era su hermana con los vecinos, Byakuya los invito a cenar ''en familia''. El, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yuzu, Karin, Nel y Szayel cenaban ''de manera tranquila y pasiva''

_ Oye, Grimmjow pásame la sal_ le pidió Ichigo al chico, el le paso el frasquito que decía ''pimienta'' sin darse cuenta_ Gracias_ le puso a sus papas la ''sal'', se metió unas cuantas a en la boca y…

_ ¿Te sientes bien Ichi-Nii san?_ le pregunto Yuzu a su hermano, quien se agarraba fuertemente la garganta

_ Ya déjate de hacer tonterías que estamos comiendo_ lo regaño Byakuya

_ ¿Quieres agua Kurosaki-kun?_ le pregunto Orihime tendiéndole un vaso, el se lo arrebato de la mano y se bebió el agua de un trago

_ ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué manera es esa de recibir un objeto? ¡Mal educado!_ lo regaño Rukia golpeándole fuertemente la espalda

_ ¡ME ESTABA AHOGANDOOO!_ grito el enojado_ ¡ME DISTE LA PIMIENTA EN VEZ DE LA SAL, IDIOTA!_ le grito a Grimmjow

_ ¿E-enserio? L-lo ss-si-en-tt-o_ se disculpo en medio de carcajadas, Szayel y Nel también reían; hasta Byakuya tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

_ ¡MALDITOOO!_ Ichigo tomo otro vaso de agua después de lanzar semejantes gritos

_ Tranquilízate, Kurosaki-kun. No fue a propósito_ trato de calmarlo Orihime quien pensaba…

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, OH, MY GOD! THIS IS FANTASTIC! __OH, SHIT! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Eres una hipócrita _escucho la voz de Ulquiorra en su cabeza

_Por favor, admite que fue un poquito gracioso_

_No_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Porque no lo fue_

_Amargado _

Orihime miro enojada al chico que se limito a beber tranquilamente un poco de agua, ella iba a hablarle en voz alta pero sonó el timbre.

_ ¿Quién será a esta hora?_ se quejo Harribel saliendo deprisa de la cocina para abrir la puerta

_ Deben ser de la isla_ aventuro Grimmjow

_ ¿Qué isla?_ pregunto Ichigo

_ La del enano_ explico el peli azul

_ ¿Qué enano?_

_ Marcelo_

_ ¿Qué Marcelo?_

_ Agáchate y conócelo_

Todos (menos Ulquiorra) comenzaron a reírse, incluso la sonrisa de Byakuya se acentuó; el normalmente no permitiría bromas como esas en la mesa de su casa pero le encantaba ver a Ichigo humillado.

_ Serás…_ empezó Ichigo apretando sus puños

_ Kuchiki-sama, les ha llegado una carta_ lo interrumpió Harribel entrando con un sobre en su mano

_ ¿Les?_ pregunto tomando el sobre de las manos de la mujer

_ Es para usted, para la niña Rukia, Inoue-san y el joven Kurosaki_ explico ella dando vuelta el sobre y mostrando los cuatro nombres

_ ¿El cartero vino a esta hora?_ pregunto Rukia confundida

_ Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, solo estaba este sobre en el suelo_

_ Ya veo…_ Byakuya abrió el sobre, dentro había un papel decorado con dibujos de hermosas mariposas y flores

_ ¿Qué dice Nii-sama?_ le pregunto Rukia a su hermano

_ Lord Muramasa nos invita a su fiesta privada en su palacio en el lado norte del pueblo_

…

_ ¡FIESTAAAA!_

_Carajo _pensó Orihime desanimada _¡Yo solo vine a reclamar lo que es mío, no a andar con malditos esnobs en estúpidas fiestas!_

_ ¿Podemos ir?_ le preguntaba la pequeña peli negra entusiasmada a su hermano mayor

_ Umm, no se…_ respondió el dudando

_ Yo no puedo ir Rukia, debo estudiar_ le recordó Ichigo suspirando

_ ¿Cuándo es?_ pregunto la peli roja

_ Dentro de una semana_

_ ¡Tienes tiempo de sobra para estudiar! ¡Y Orihime y yo podremos comprar ropa para la ocasión! ¿De que se trata la fiesta, Nii-sama?_

_ Fiesta elegante con mascaras, lo típico_

_ ¡Genial! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir?_ Rukia miro a su hermano con ojos de perro regañado, el suspiro

_ Esta bien_

_ ¡SIIIII!_

_ Pero Kurosaki deberá estudiar el doble_

_ ¡Oye!_ su prometida le golpeo fuertemente la cabeza antes de que pudiera protestar

_ Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta_ canturreo la peli negra felizmente

_ Deberíamos irnos ya, antes de que se haga mas tarde_ le dijo Ulquiorra a Szayel, que asintió con la cabeza

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias por la comida!_ agradeció Grimmjow levantándose pesadamente de su lugar

_ Vuelvan cuando quieran_ les dijo Byakuya, quien seguía mirando fijamente la invitación de Lord Muramasa

_ ¡Adiós a todos!_ se despidió Nel caminando felizmente abrazando el brazo del peli azul

_ Adiós_ los despidieron los demás igual de felices, menos Ichigo y Orihime

_Odio este lugar _T_T pensaba la chica, mientras Ichigo trataba de volver a atragantarse con la comida

_Despliega movimientos_

_Energéticos, frenéticos, eléctricos_

_Ella tiene un look, tiene un look_

_Ella dibuja mi destino con rouge_

Luego de esa agitada cena, Orihime subió a su habitación a darse una merecida ducha. Mientras estaba bajo el agua maldijo a todas las deidades que existían y también a Rukia y Byakuya, por haber aceptado la invitación de ese lord.

_ Maldito Masadura_ murmuro cuando salió de la ducha_ Debe ser un tipo con los ojos pintados como gay, ''Hola, chicas, yo soy Masadura y gane el premio Mr. Gay Karakura el año pasado''_ dijo con la voz aguda

Se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y salió del baño, vio la foto de su fallecido hermano. La agarro y se arrodillo en el alfombrado suelo

_ Nii-san, no quiero ir a esa fiesta_ le dijo a la fotografía_ Esta lleno de gente falsa e hipócrita, que finge ser feliz en su basura… Como yo_

La chica miro el suelo y suspiro, dejo la foto en su lugar y rezo. Luego se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama, maldiciendo por última vez al mundo y a Karakura antes de dormirse

_Ella tiene un swing, tiene swing_

_Tiene todo lo que necesita de mí_

_ Mujer_ alguien le hablo en el oído a Orihime_ Mujer_

_ Umm…_ ella volteo al lado contrario de donde le hablaba la voz

_ Estas dormida_ suspiro la voz, la chica refunfuño y se acostó derecha

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunto a la voz

_ Ver si estabas bien_

_ Estoy perfecta, déjame dormir_ se quejo ella volteándose a hacía el y tapándose con las sabanas

_ Jaja, que graciosa eres. Pero no seas mala y levántate_ la zarandeo levemente

_ No molestes_ la voz volvió a reír

_ Me encantaría seguir molestándote, pero tu hombre sintió mi presencia. Te veré después_ la peli roja sintió una suave presión en su frente y en sus mejillas, después solo escucho el silencio

_ Al fin, ¡sueño sueño!_ la chica se acostó en posición fetal dispuesta a volver a dormirse pero una brisa entro a la habitación y la despertó completamente

_ Mujer_ esta vez salto de la cama, vio hacia su derecha. Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente sentado en el suelo

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ exclamo ella en voz baja, destapándose para abrazarlo

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto el correspondiendo el abrazo

_ Ya dije que estoy perfecta_ se quejo ella enojada

_ ¿A quien le dijiste?_

_ Al molesto que me despertó para ver si estaba bien_

_ ¿Lo viste?_ pregunto el chico separándose de ella y olfateando la habitación

_ No, estaba con los ojos cerrados_ Orihime miro confundida como el olfateaba la habitación_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto al ver la expresión sombría de su rostro (bueno, mas sombría que de costumbre)

_ Aquí huele a vampiro_ contesto el

_ ¿Vampiro? P-pero el único que vino aquí fuiste tu_

_ Parece que Romeo logró colarse en la habitación de Julieta_ Ulquiorra salto a la cama y se acostó encima de Orihime, tomándole las muñecas para que no se moviera

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ pregunto ella sonrojada

El ignoro su pregunta y comenzó a olerla: en el cabello, el cuello, los brazos, las piernas, la espalda, el escote… Orihime no podía estar mas sonrojada, el la soltó y se acostó junto a ella

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo mientras la abrazaba, ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho_ Los vampiros somos muy territoriales, en especial con nuestras parejas_

_ ¿Pa-pa-pareja?_ pregunto sorprendida

_ Si, eso es lo que somos. Somos pareja, ¿no?_ el la miro a los ojos

_ Si…_ contesto ella tiernamente, hipnotizada por esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes *.*

_ Encontrare al que se atrevió a molestarte, por ahora te dejare dormir_

_ Gracias_ murmuro ella, tapándolos a los dos_ Buenas noches_

_ Sueña con ángeles_ le dijo el, besándole el cabello

_ Ya se que quieres que sueñe contigo, no te preocupes porque lo hare_

_ Hmp_ dijo el simplemente, Orihime cerro los ojos y volvió a dormirse

_Y esta saliendo el sol, para vos_

_Y esta bailando mi corazón_

_Y estas tratando de sentirte mejor_

_Y esta bailando mi corazón_

El resto de la semana pasó de forma normal, normal para la familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki claro esta: Ichigo y Grimmjow discuten, Ichigo y Rukia discuten e Ichigo y Byakuya discuten. ¡Que linda es la vida en familia! Orihime volvía a acostumbrarse a la vida que llevaba cuando era pequeña, con Ulquiorra como bono extra; había decidido dejar aun lado su amargura para disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible con sus amigos. Pero las obligaciones siempre están primero y tenia que llegar el día en el que tenía que ir al centro de Karakura a reclamar la herencia de su hermano Sora.

**Tres días antes de la fiesta**

_ Byakuya-san, hoy iré a la ciudad para buscar la herencia de Sora_ le dijo la peli roja a su medio hermano durante el desayuno

_ Esta bien, pero insisto en que alguien vaya contigo_

_ ¡No es necesario! ¡Tessai-san me llevara!_

_ Umm, llámame si quieres que vaya a buscarte_ Byakuya siempre la sobreprotegía al igual que a Rukia

_ ¡No te preocupes!_ _Eres un acosador, Bya-Nii _ ¬¬

_ Acuérdate de comprarte un vestido para la fiesta Orihime_ le recordó Rukia

_ ¿Tu ya tienes el tuyo Rukia-chan?_ _Que raro que no quiera venir… Esta se trae algo entre manos_

_ Usare un vestido de Hisana-Nee Sama_ contesto ella_ Sera un recuerdo a su memoria_ dijo irguiéndose orgullosamente

_ Estoy segura de que ella era mas alta que tu_ se burlo Ichigo comiendo una tostada, un cuchillo paso volando cerca de el y se estampo contra la pared

_ ¡Uh, Ichi-Nii se te hace tarde para el curso de la universidad!_ grito Karin

_ ¡Sii, aquí esta tu bento! ¡Que tengas un buen día!_ lo despidió Yuzu

_ ¡Oh, tienen razón! ¡Los veo después!_ beso la cabeza de una furiosa Rukia y cerro la puerta principal fuertemente

_ Bueno, yo también me voy yendo…_ dijo Orihime_ Los veré en la noche_ _Dios, protege a Kurosaki de Bya-Nii y de Rukia. Amen _u.u

Salió afuera de la casa donde Tessai ya la esperaba con el coche en marcha, se subió y apenas arranco, su ex niñero la inundo de preguntas

_ ¿Cómo paso su primera semana? ¿Se divirtió en la fiesta? ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? ¿Conoció a algún muchacho?_

_ ¡Tessai-san!_ exclamo la chica, harta de preguntas_ ¡Estoy bien! Mi primera semana fue excelente, me desmaye en la fiesta (como ya te habrán contado), estoy comiendo bien y no conocí a nadie todavía; te agradezco por recordarme mi soltería_ _Mala cochina mentirosa, eso eres Inoue _

_ Lo siento señorita, es que estuve tan preocupado por usted_ el hombre se seco los ojos, Orihime se sintió muy mal

_ Yo lo siento Tessai-san, en el fondo me siento muy estresada. A penas termine con estos tramites regresare a Estados Unidos_

_ ¡No!_ exclamo el frenando en medio del camino

_ ¡Tessai-san! ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_ Nada, nada. Lo lamento señorita_ el chofer volvió a arrancar_ ¿Esta segura de lo que hice?_

_ Por ahora si, pero tal vez encuentre un motivo para entrar en razón_ le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa

_Vampiros subnormales, una media hermana celosa, un chico bipolar y Bya-Nii estricto y celoso. Tengo varios motivos para quedarme, ¿no Tessai-san?_

Ambos pasaron el resto del viaje callados, cuando llegaron a la oficina del abogado de Sora no estuvieron mas de diez minutos. El le entrego a Orihime un sobre y luego, literalmente, la echo de la oficina

_ ¡Siento haberle insistido en que viniera hasta Japón solo por esto! ¡Es libre de volver a USA! ¡Espero que no volvamos a vernos!_ le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

_ Que loco_ murmuro la chica mirando la puerta_ Mejor voy a comprar mi vestido_ se dio vuelta y camino hacia su coche

_ Que rápido ha terminado señorita_ le dijo Tessai cuando subió al auto

_ Si, parece que mi viaje hasta aquí fue innecesario_ Tessai arranco el coche, ahora iban a ir al centro comercial a comprar un vestido para la fiesta

_ No diga eso, aunque no hubiera habido necesidad de venir hasta aquí, algún día habría tenido que volver_

_ Puede ser…_

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial recorrieron miles de tiendas buscando el vestido indicado para la chica, pero no encontraban ninguno. O era ''muy escotado'' o ''muy fino'' o '' ¿ese color existe?''

_ Ya me rindo_ se resigno la pelirroja caminando abatida junto a su chofer

_ No se preocupe señorita, ya encontraremos un vestido ideal para usted_ miro alrededor_ ¡Mire! ¡Vamos a esa tienda!_ la arrastro hacia un local en que la vidriera solo había vestidos negros, blancos o rojos y varios artículos para ''darks''

_ ¡Espera Tessai-san!_ el hombre entro a la tienda, que era muy grande por dentro. Una chica vestida toda de negro y con el flequillo tapándole la mitad del rostro los atendió

_ Buenas tardes, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?_ les pregunto amablemente

_ Buscamos un vestido para una fiesta elegante_ explico Tessai mientras Orihime miraba los artículos

_ ¿Vestido? ¿Para ella?_ la joven señalo a Orihime, Tessai asintió_ ¡Oh, Dios mío!_ tomo a la chica por la muñeca y la llevo lejos de la vidriera_ Nunca nadie compra nuestros vestidos, ¡que emoción!_

_ Oh…_ solo pudo decir la pelirroja

_ Mira tenemos este que llamamos ''el conde Dracula''_ le mostro un vestido largo negro que dejaba la espalda al descubierto_ Y este ''conejita Playboy''_ le mostro un vestido rosa chappy que dejaba una pierna totalmente al aire y con mucho escote

_ No tienes algo más… ¿Recatado?_ pregunto la peli roja

_ ¿Recatado?_ la chica saco unos anteojos de su bolsillo y se los puso_ ¡Lisa-senpai!_ llamo

Otra chica que también usaba antojos, ropa también negra y el cabello peinado con una trenza salió detrás de unos estantes con un libro en su mano

_ ¿Qué sucede, Nanao?_ pregunto

_ Necesito un vestido recatado para esta chica_ señalo a Orihime

_ ¿Recatado?_ se puso una mano en el mentón y miro a la chica de arriba abajo_ Ya se_ se fue hacia la que parecía la parte trasera de la tienda

_ ¿Qué esta haciendo?_ le pregunto Orihime a Nanao cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos fuertes

_ Oh, no te preocupes, Lisa-senpai sabe lo que hace_ la tranquilizo la joven

_ Si, claro_ _De seguro me trae un traje de Gatubela ¬¬_

_ ¡Lo encontré!_ grito Lisa, fue hacia ellos con la ropa negra manchada de polvo y con una gran caja en sus brazos_ Estoy segura de que te gustara_

Cuando abrió la caja y saco el vestido, Orihime se sintió maravillada: era de color blanco, largo y sin tirantes, con un cinto grueso negro en la cintura y una larga capa blanca con los bordes negros como abrigo. Venia con unas medias largas negras y unas sandalias blancas planas

_ Este es el vestido ''Espada'', era usado por la elite europea durante el siglo XIX _ le explico Lisa_ Dicen que la princesa de España usaba este, es único en su clase_ dijo orgullosa

_ ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo tienen?_ pregunto la peli roja maravillada

_ Solo digamos que el que se lo encuentra, se lo queda_

_ Con eso me basta_ Orihime comenzó a dar saltitos_ Me lo llevo_

_Princesa de la noche, heredera de Caín_

_Duplica en ese espejo y se arrepiente de salir_

_Y come bombos electrónicos,_

_Psicóticos, agónicos_

_ Wiii, voy a ser la envidiada de la fiesta_ canturreo Orihime contenta cuando llegaron al auto

_ Me alegra mucho verla tan contenta señorita_ dijo Tessai guardando la gran caja con el vestido en la cajuela del vehículo

_ ¡Ay, no!_ exclamo de golpe ella, sobresaltando a su chofer_ ¡Olvide de comprarme las cajas de chocolates! ¡En casa se los habrán comido todos!_ _Shit, shit, shit _

_ No se entristezca señorita, iré por sus chocolates_ le dijo Tessai al instante

_ No, no, Tessai-san, no te hagas problema_ dijo la chica haciendo una cruz con sus brazos

_ Señorita, usted solo me esta pidiendo chocolates. Quédese aquí, no tardare mucho_ palmeo la mano de su protegida y se fue del estacionamiento

_No merezco que seas tan bueno conmigo, Tessai-san _pensó Orihime conmovida, saco sus audífonos y su teléfono celular del bolsillo para entretenerse escuchando música, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho ruidos de pasos detrás de ella. Se volteo y no vio a nadie, comenzó a sentirse agitada y la mordedura de su pecho comenzó a picarle otra vez.

_¿Ulquiorra? _Pensó asustada mirando a su alrededor, volvió a escuchar sonidos de pasos. _Debe ser solo mi gran imaginación. Everything is gonna be ok _ Iba a colocarse los audífonos en sus oídos justo cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba

_ ¿Inoue-san?_ ella se dio vuelta asustada y vio a un chico vestido con uniforme de preparatoria_ Soy Shishigawara Moe, ¿me haría el favor de morir, por favor?_

_ ¿Eh?_ fue lo único que alcanzo a contestar la pelirroja al ver como dos colmillos se asomaban en la boca del joven

…

_ WTF?_ grito el chico cayendo cómicamente al piso mientras se sujetaba la nariz

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ pregunto Orihime, olvidándose de lo que le dijo el chico

_¡Es hermosa! ¡Tsukishima sabe que no me gusta lastimar mujeres! ¿Qué hago? _Pensaba aturdido el pobre joven Shishigawara tratando de contener la hemorragia de su nariz, levanto la mirada y vio que la chica lo miraba confundida.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto acercándose a el

_ ¡No te acerques! ¡Si te acercas te matare!_ la amenazo alejándose de ella, haciendo la cruz cristiana con sus dedos_ ¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ grito lamiéndose los dedos_ ¡Estúpido Jesús!_

_Que hermosa que es… ¿Sera un espejismo? ¿O es real? Que alguien me pellizque… _ *.*

_ Eres un idiota Shishigawara_ le dijo una voz masculina en el oído al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaban el brazo

_ ¡AHHHH!_ grito el chico sujetándose el brazo_ ¡Tsukishima-san! ¿Por qué hizo eso?_

_ Pediste que te pellizcaran, solo te hice el favor_

_ ¡Que malo eres!_

_Que sujetos más raros _Pensó Orihime mirando a Shishigawara, luego volteo a ver a Tsukishima: alto, delgado y con una cicatriz en su ojo. _¿Ese será su jefe? _ Tsukishima volteo a verla, ella puso una mano en su pecho, devolviéndole la mirada

_ Siento haberla infortunado, Inoue Orihime-san. Sera mejor que se vaya_ le dijo con una voz baja y masculina, curiosamente parecida a la de Ulquiorra

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto confundida_ No entiendo nada, ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?_

_ ¡Señorita!_ grito la voz de Tessai detrás de ellos

_ Nosotros nos retiramos_ Tsukishima tomo a Shishigawara de la camisa y al instante siguiente desaparecieron

_ ¡Lamento la tardanza!_ se disculpo el hombre_ Había una fila larguísima_

_ No te preocupes Tessai-san_ Orihime se volteo sonriente_ Gracias por los chocolates_

_Ella tiene un look, tiene un look_

_Ella dibuja mi destino con rouge_

_Ella tiene swing, tiene swing_

_Tiene todo lo que necesita de mí_

**El día de la fiesta**

_ Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma, gay, pluma, pluma, gay; pluma, pluma, pluma, gay_ cantaba Rukia en el desayuno

_ Hoy será una noche horrible_ se lamento Ichigo

_ ¡No digas eso! Sera genial, mujeres con largos y hermosos vestidos de diseñadores, comida y meseros de primera calidad, música suave de salón, hombres con smoking…_

_ ¡Nada de hombres con smoking!_ le grito su prometido enojado

_ No le grites así a Rukia_ lo regaño Byakuya lanzándole una mirada sombría

_I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain… _Canturreaba Orihime en su mente, ajena a la discusión. Todavía estaba en su mente el momento en que ese tal Tsukishima la acorralo junto a su compañero vampiro, ella pensaba que Tsukishima también debía serlo y eso la turbaba. Comió distraídamente una tostada

_ Y te conviene ponerte la corbata azul para que convine con mi vestido o te mato_ amenazaba Rukia a Ichigo, apuntándolo con una cuchara

_ ¡Lo hare, lo hare!_ respondió el alterado

_ ¿Ocurre algo Orihime-chan?_ le pregunto Karin, que estaba sentada junto a ella

_ Nada, Karin-chan_ le respondió sonriéndole_ Es solo que la fiesta de hoy me tiene de los nervios_ miro como su media hermana ahogaba a Ichigo metiéndole un moffin en su boca

_ ¿Todavía soy joven para que me presenten en sociedad?_ pregunto la peli negra

_ Si, tu quédate tranquila_ le aconsejo la pelirroja dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza

Luego de ese agradable desayuno en familia, Rukia y Orihime fueron hacia la casa de Urahara y Yoruichi para probarse distintos peinados. La pequeña pelinegra parloteaba felizmente mientras que su hermana se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos

_ Ding dong_ dijo Rukia tocando la puerta

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto una voz masculina

_ Soy yo_ contesto Rukia en tono musical

_Oh, no. No otra vez _Orihime se golpeo la frente

_ ¿Qué vienes a buscar?_

_ A ti_

_ Ya es tarde_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti_ canto Urahara abriendo la puerta y comenzando a bailar

_ ¡Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta!_ empezaron a cantar ambos, a la par que bailaban

_Parece que aquí esta de moda esta canción _

_Y esta saliendo el sol, oh oh_

_Y esta bailando mi corazón_

_Estas tratando de sentirte mejor_

_Y esta bailando mi corazón_

_Al fin actualice este fic xD Se lo dedico a __**yuuki, **__que me hincho por la conti y aca la tiene __ Voy a tratar de actualizar mis otros fics pero el cole me tiene hasta el cuello T_T Gracias por leer y disfruten el cap. Porque por fin me dejo actualizar la pagina! Que alegría! _


	6. Shojo S

_¿No estas diciendo algo diferente a lo de antes?_

_Sin embargo te muestro un poco de mi verdadero yo_

_Porque eso me irrita y me molesta mucho_

_ Y entonces le dije que teníamos que ir por la izquierda pero Mayuri-kun decía que había que ir por la derecha_ relataba Urahara mientras miraba como su mujer le lavaba el pelo a Orihime y Rukia

_ ¿Y al final por donde fueron?_ pregunto la peli negra, que trataba de no retorcerse de la risa

_ Por el centro, jajaja_ los cuatro empezaron a reír fuertemente

Yoruichi se había ofrecido hacerles los peinados a las dos chicas para la fiesta de la noche y a penas habían puesto un pie en la casa, Urahara las había agobiado de historias y chistes.

_ ¿Kurotsuchi-dono no se enojara si se entera de lo que nos estas contando?_

_ Naa, si somos amigos_ las tres mujeres se volvieron a reír_ ¿Qué? Yo lo considero mi amigo_

_ Y el quiere hacer raros experimentos con tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo deforme y reseco_ le dijo Yoruichi secándole el cabello a Rukia

_ Que asco_ dijo ella

_ Ni que lo digas_ la morena fue hacía Orihime para secarle el cabello_ ¿Ocurre algo Orihime? Estas muy callada_ le pregunto extrañada

_ Nada, es que me imagine el cuerpo de Urahara-san deforme y reseco_ contesto ella riéndose

_ Umm_ Yoruichi la miro fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros_ ¿Segura que no ocurre nada?_ le pregunto en un susurro cuando Urahara y Rukia volvieron a hablar

_ Segura, no te preocupes por mi Yoruichi-san_ la pelirroja le sonrió

_ Mira que te tomo la palabra_ le advirtió ella mientras le pasaba suavemente la toalla por su largo pelo

_Siempre sabes como siento, ¿eh, Yoruichi-san? _Pensó Orihime frustrada

_ ¿Qué tal si ponemos un poco de música?_ pregunto el rubia señalando un equipo de música

_ ¡Si!_ exclamo Rukia alegremente

_ ¡No!_ gritaron Yoruichi y Orihime en vano

_Tratas de manipularme como si fuera un objeto_

_¿No estas diciendo algo diferente a lo de antes?_

_ Carajo_ murmuro Yoruichi fastidiada_ Tengo que esconderle ese CD_

_ Jeje_ rio Orihime

_Uh, como odio esta cancioncita… ¡NO quiero ir a la fiesta! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero ver a Ulquiorra! _T.T

_ ¡Ni una sola palabra! ¡Ni besos ni miradas apasionadas!_ cantaban a los gritos Rukia y Urahara_ ¡Canten con nosotros chicas!_

_ ¡Ni una de las sonrisas! ¡Por las que cada noche todos los días!_

_Los únicos vecinos que tiene esta gente viven a 5 km… No me extrañaría si vienen a quejarse por los ruidos molestos _-.-

_ Bueno Rukia-chan, ¿permanente o rodete?_

_ ¡Permanente! ¡Tengo que lucirme en el vestido de Hisana-Nee Sama! _ contesto la peli negra irguiéndose orgullosamente en su asiento

_ ¿Y tu Orihime? ¿Un planchado, rodete, trenza? ¿Un heladito?_

_ Lo que convine para este vestido_ le mostro una foto del vestido y la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida

_ Ya se me ocurrió el peinado perfecto_

**Unas cuantas peludas horas después…**

_ ¡Gracias Yoruichi-san!_ exclamaron las dos chicas mirando sus peinados en el espejo

_ De nada_ contesto la morena sonriendo

Rukia tenía el cabello enrulado adornado con horquillas en forma de corazones en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Orihime tenía su cabello perfectamente planchado hasta las puntas, que estaban onduladas y no tenía puestas sus típicas horquillas

_ Ya llego el auto que mando Nii Sama_ dijo la peli negra mirando su celular_ ¡Gracias por todo!_ ambas hicieron una educada reverencia y fueron hacia la puerta delantera de la casa

_ ¡Y recuerda Rukia-chan! ¡No te emborraches o tu Nii-san se enojara!_ le grito Urahara, recibiendo un golpe de su esposa

_Sera idiota _pensó Orihime negando con la cabeza mientras Rukia maldecía al rubio en voz baja, charlaron animadamente hasta que llegaron a la gran casa, donde había un gran alboroto.

_ ¡No me pienso poner eso!_

_ ¡Pero todos los hombres lo usaran Ichi-Nii San!_

_ ¡He dicho que no!_

_ ¡Al menos ponte una corbata!_

_ Umm… Esta bien_

Ichigo se encontraba en medio del salón vestido con un elegante traje negro junto a Yuzu y Karin, quienes estuvieron más de media hora tratando de convencerlo de que se ponga un moño azul marino o una corbata azul claro.

_ ¡Ichigo idiota! ¡Ponte la jodida corbata antes de que te mateeee!_ grito Rukia histérica

_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Por favor no me mates!_ exclamo el pelirrojo asustado, abrazando a sus dos hermanas

Orihime subió a su habitación ignorando el gran dilema de su amigo, ahora que ya no la veía nadie podía sacarse la mascara y volver a su antigua expresión pensativa. Todavía no le había contado a Ulquiorra lo que le había ocurrido en el centro comercial y hacía más de tres días que no lo veía. Se repetía a su misma que debía estar ocupado, pero en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse preocupada

_Existe un culpable si debo correr y esconderme cada día_

_Y no puedo culpar a algo más_

_Lo siento, pero por ahora adiós _

La chica cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y saco la caja donde guardaba su vestido Espada del armario, lo saco y lo miro embelesada. _Es hermoso _pensó la chica maravillada, se saco con cuidado su ropa para no arruinar su peinado y se puso las largas medias negras. Le resulto un poco difícil meterse en el vestido ya que no tenía cierre y tenia que ponérselo como si fuera un pantalón; se puso el cinturón y luego la capa, se maquillo levemente y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Saco una sencilla mascara blanca del cajón de su mesita de luz y al final se puso las sandalias, se sorprendió cuando se miro en el espejo

_¿Esa soy yo? _Se pregunto mirándose en los costados, dio una vuelta haciendo que el vestido vuele alrededor de sus piernas. _¡Genial! ¡Este vestido es perfecto para mí!_

_ Orihime_ la llamo la voz de Byakuya desde el otro lado de la puerta_ Ya nos vamos_

La chica salió y miro sorprendida a su medio hermano: usaba pantalones y guantes blancos con un largo saco rojo oscuro que combinaba con su mascara, que llevaba una pluma rosa claro como adorno. Ella noto el leve cambio en su rostro y se dio cuenta que el también estaba sorprendido.

_ Tu y Rukia ya son unas damas_ dijo simplemente estirando su mano hacia ella, la pelirroja tomo su mano enguantada.

_Bya-Nii is too beautiful _pensó Orihime mientras bajaba las escaleras elegantemente de la mano del peli negro _But, he's my brother _se recordó a si misma mientras se erguía cuando llegaron ante la vista de todos

_ ¿Orihime-chan?_ pregunto Karin sorprendida

_ ¡Que lindos se ven los dos!_ exclamo Yuzu sacándoles una fotografía

_ Mi pequeña ya creció_ sollozo Tessai

Ambos llegaron elegantemente hacia ellos, los sirvientes los rodearon sacándoles miles de fotografías y alabándolos por sus atuendos y sus mascaras.

_ ¿Dónde esta Rukia?_ pregunto Byakuya

_ ¡Esta bajando!_ exclamo Yuzu enfocando la cámara hacia lo alto de la escalera

Rukia llevaba una mascara azul con dibujos de corazones celestes y una pluma celeste brillante como adorno al igual que su hermano; su vestido era largo y de un color azul vaporoso. Ichigo al final si se puso la corbata azul claro, su mascara era enteramente azul sin ningún adorno como la de Orihime

_Como quisiera que papá estuviera aquí_ dijo Yuzu sacándoles miles de fotos, parecía que iba largarse a llorar en cualquier momento

_ Yo también_ dijo Karin con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Si que se ven lindos juntos _Orihime miro con tristeza como bajaban tomados del brazo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Ichigo se resbalo y casi hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo. _¡Eso fue patético! Jajaja Oh, My God! Jajaja _

_ ¡Ten mas cuidado, Ichigo idiota!_ le grito Rukia dándole un golpe en la cabeza

_ ¡Lo siento!_ se disculpo el_ ¡Inoue pero que bella te vez!_ dijo al ver a su amiga

_ Tu también te vez bien, Kurosaki-kun_ le dijo ella con una sonrisa_ Tu también Rukia-chan_

_ ¡Estoy muy celosa! ¿De donde sacaste ese vestido?_ inspecciono a su hermana pelirroja de arriba abajo

_ En una tienda de góticos_ contesto riéndose_ Lo llaman el vestido Espada_

_ ¿Espada? ¡Que genial!_ Rukia comenzó a dar saltitos

_ Bueno, ya nos vamos_ dijo Byakuya caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, los tres chicos lo siguieron

_Que sea lo que Dios quiera y espero que quiera algo bueno _pensó Orihime cuando salió al patio delantero y se metió en el elegante Ferrari negro de Byakuya junto a Ichigo y Rukia.

_ Voy a poner tres reglas_ dijo Byakuya mientras Tessai salía de la propiedad

_ Ya empezamos_ murmuro Ichigo frustrado

_ Regla No.1: Sean corteses hasta con la persona más descortés de todas_

_Mostrar los grandes modales Kuchiki a esos esnobs, enterada mi capitán_

_ Regla No.2: No importa que tan ridícula y horrible se vea una persona, siempre le dirán que se ve bien_

_No hacer sentir mal a la gente porque por una vez en nuestra vida nos vemos muy lindos, ya lo capte capitán_

_ Regla No.3: Nunca pisen a nadie y menos a quien tenga zapatos blancos, y ni se les ocurra pisarle el vestido a una dama; quedaran como que no saben caminar correctamente_

_No comportarnos como idiotas, eso será muy difícil, pero hare el intento Kuchiki-taicho_

_ ¿Eso es todo?_ pregunto Ichigo

_ Es todo_

_ Me huele a que esa fiesta va a ser un embole_ le dijo el pelirrojo en voz muy baja a las chicas, que solo soltaron una risita

* * *

_Habría sido egoísta de mi parte decirte que no te fueras_

_(No quiero que te vayas, no te dejaré ir)_

_Amor, amistad, es lo que quiero conocer_

_(Esto es demasiado vago, no logro comprenderlo)_

Ulquiorra se puso su traje Espada color blanco sintiéndose idiota, ¿y si esa fiesta era una trampa de Muramasa? Ellos estarían cayendo en ella como moscas, quedando de verdad como unos idiotas. Pero lo que de verdad preocupaba al oji verde era su mujer, el sabia que ella iría a esa fiesta y hacía tres días que no había ido a verla porque había estado entrenando para entrar en batalla en caso que fuera necesario.

_Me queda igual que siempre _pensó el chico cuando se vio en el espejo, se puso una mascara blanca que le cubría todo el rostro excepto la boca y salió de la habitación. Escucho unas risitas detrás de él y se volteo: Grimmjow y Nnoitra lo miraban y no podían evitar reírse

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ pregunto de mal humor

_ Es… es que… Nos habíamos olvidado que tan ridículo te veías en ese traje, jajaja_ contesto Grimmjow golpeando la pared

_ Mira quien habla, tu ni siquiera llevas camisa_ señalo el torso descubierto del peli azul

_ Atrae a las damas_ se limito a responder el, acariciando sus pectorales

_ Como digas, los veré en el auto_ se dio vuelta para seguir su camino_ Y pónganse las mascaras_ añadió

Los escucho refunfuñar, Ulquiorra pensó que si de verdad eso era una trampa, con Grimmjow y Nnoitra de su lado no quedarían como idiotas: quedarían como unos estúpidos descerebrados. Camino lenta y elegantemente hasta la salida de la residencia, donde olio el aroma de Nel detrás de el

_ ¡Ulquiorra-samaaa!_ el esquivo hábilmente el abrazo de la chica_ ¡Que malo eres Ulquiorra, déjame darte un abrazo!_

_ No_ el se dio vuelta y la miro enojado

_ Malo_ la peli verde le saco la lengua, usaba un sencillo vestido color verde oscuro de mangas cortas, una mascara cubierta de lentejuelas plateadas con detalles en verde y el cabello atado en una larga cola de caballo

_ ¿Dónde están Starrk y Harribel?_ pregunto el frotándose los ojos por el destello de la mascara de la chica

_ Ya vienen, ¡mira vienen con Nnoitra y Grimmy! ¡Apuren que llegamos tarde!_

Starrk bostezo mientras se colocaba bien sus guantes blancos, su mascara era igual a la de Ulquiorra pero de color gris; a su lado Lilynette llevaba un vestido rosa del mismo color que sus ojos y una mascara lila que le tapaba todo el rostro menos la boca y una parte de la frente. Harribel usaba un vestido color dorado y una mascara amarilla con una pequeña margarita como adorno. Grimmjow y Nnoitra todavía no se habían puesto sus mascaras

_ Les dije que se pusieran las mascaras_ dijo Ulquiorra molesto

_Tranquilo, nos la pondremos antes de llegar_ lo tranquilizo Nnoitra aburrido

_ ¿Nos vamos?_ pregunto Lilynette tomando el brazo de Starrk

_ ¡Si, vamos!_ exclamo Nel emocionada, sujetando los brazos de Grimmjow y Nnoitra

_ Uy, Ulqui… No tienes pareja_ se burlo Grimmjow

_ Ella ira a la fiesta por su cuenta_ el oji verde fue el primero en subir al auto color café que habían elegido para la ocasión_ Y no tengo que compartirla_ añadió

_ Maldito_ murmuro Grimmjow molesto, dejo que Harribel subiera primero así no tenia que sentarse junto al joven

_ ¡Esperen!_ grito Nel una vez que todos se acomodaron dentro del auto_ ¿Dónde esta Szayel?_

_ Ya me parecía que nos olvidábamos de algo_ dijo Starrk golpeándose la frente con el volante

_ ¿Lo esperamos?_ pregunto Lilynette

_ Que vaya por su cuenta por llegar tarde_ contesto el oji azul poniendo en marcha el auto

_Hoy será la peor noche de mi vida _Ulquiorra miro por la ventana mientras sus compañeros cantaban ''la canción del mamut''

* * *

_Cerraré la puerta de mi corazón para que la abras_

_Algún día _

_ Bienvenido Kuchiki-sama_ le dijo un ballet al peli negro cuando bajo del auto junto a los tres chicos

_ Quédate en los alrededores_ le ordeno a Tessai, quien miro de soslayo a Orihime. Ella le guiño un ojo y el cerro la puerta delantera y se fue

_ Por favor pasen_ abrió la puerta del salón, los dos pelirrojos y Rukia se miraron boquiabiertos

_ ¡ESTE SALON ES UN PLAGIO DE HARRY POTTER!_ gritaron al ver el interior, Byakuya los golpeo en la cabeza

_ Regla No.4: No decir tonterías_ dijo pasando elegantemente junto a ellos

_ ¿Y esa regla cuando la mencionaste?_ pregunto Ichigo confundido

_ Ahora_ el peli negro fue hacia la mesa de los tragos

_Pobre Bya-Nii, que no se emborrache porque sino romperá la futura regla No.5: No tomar bebidas de colores brillantes_

_ Vamos a esa mesa_ Rukia los guio hacia una mesa cerca de los baños

_ ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre se sientan cerca del baño?_ pregunto Ichigo frustrado

_ ¿Dónde mierda quieres que vaya a retocarme el maquillaje?_ le pregunto su prometida enojada

_¿Y donde quieres que vaya a llorar cuando un idiota me invite a pasar un buen rato y yo le diga que no?_

_ Mira que vestido horrible tiene esa mujer_ le murmuro Rukia al oído de Orihime señalándole a una anciana con un vestido plateado cubierto de plumas que parecían de pavo real

_ Pero se ve mejor que esa perra_ Orihime señalo a una chica con un ajustado vestido color violeta con un gran escote y que era abierto en el centro de las piernas

_ Ni siquiera tiene tetas para rellenar eso_ murmuro la peli negra ofendida

_ Al menos combina con su mascara_ a Ichigo lo había entretenido el ''juego'' y les señalo a un hombre vestido con un traje rosa y una mascara en forma de mariposa

_ ¡Es muy…_

_ Gay!_ finalizaron los tres riéndose

Ichigo y Orihime habían ido a esa fiesta pensando en que seria mas aburrida que una clase de matemáticas pero se divertían mucho violando las cuatro reglas de Byakuya: criticaban el vestuario de la gente, les contestaban de forma grosera en voz baja, tiraban pan al piso para que alguien con ropa de color blanco se cayera y decían ''tonterías'' en voz baja

_ Jijiji_ rieron los tres en voz baja cuando una señora gorda vestida toda de rosa arrastraba a su marido a la mesa de la comida

_ Pobre hombre_ se lamento Rukia

_ No quisiera estar en su lugar_ dijo Ichigo conteniendo la risa

_ Y yo no quisiera terminar como esa mujer, ¿alguien ha visto a mi Nii Sama?_ pregunto la peli negra mirando alrededor

_ Desde que fue a la mesa de los tragos que no lo he visto_ contesto Orihime, los tres se miraron asustados

_ ¡NII SAMA!_ grito la peli negra levantándose velozmente de la mesa

_ ¡BYAKUYA!_ exclamo Ichigo siguiéndola

_Por favor _pensó Orihime mientras lo seguía _¿de verdad piensan que Bya-Nii es capaz de emborracharse? _Suspiro y camino lentamente hacia la mesa de los tragos, hasta que choco con alguien. La agarraron de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo

_ Lo siento mucho_ se disculpo ella abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos negros como la noche

_ El que lo siente soy yo_ el hombre la ayudo a erguirse y ella pudo verlo: llevaba un sencillo traje negro y una mascara blanca al estilo el Fantasma de la Opera; excepto que dejaba al descubierto la boca y su mejilla derecha

_ ¿Te conozco?_ no pudo evitar preguntarle

_ No lo se, ¿yo te conozco?_ le pregunto el

_ Jajaja_ rio la pelirroja

_ La broma de las mascaras es que descubras a un conocido tuyo detrás_ le explico el sonriendo

_ Oh_ _Estoy segura de que lo conozco _

Orihime estuvo a punto de decirle que iría a la mesa de los tragos con Ichigo y Rukia, cuando las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar un vals suave en todo el salón

_ ¿Me permite esta pieza?_ le pregunto el hombre inclinándose ante ella y extendiendo su mano

**Regla No.1: Sean corteses hasta con la persona más descortés de todas**

_ Claro_ acepto ella tomando su mano y caminando con el hacia el centro de la pista

* * *

_¿No estas hablando solo de ti últimamente?_

_¿Acerca de cómo te han herido un poco?_

_ ¡Te dije que no fueras en esa dirección!_ le grito Lilynette a Starrk cuando llegaron al mini palacio de Muramasa

_ Échale la culpa a Nnoitra, fue el quien leyó mal el mapa_

_ ¡Somos vampiros hombre! ¡Nos guiamos por el instinto, no por la mente!_ respondió el enojado

_ Entonces ya se que no se puede confiar en ti_ salto Ulquiorra saliendo del auto

_ ¡Espera Ulquiorra!_ le pidió Nel saliendo detrás de el_ ¡Que te esperes!_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto el harto

_ Puedo olerla_

_ ¿A quien?_

_ A Orihime-chan_

_ ¿Orihime?_ repitió el, olfateo detenidamente el lugar; sintió el leve olor a frutillas y cerezas de la mujer_ Apúrate_ le dijo caminando velozmente hacia la entrada del lugar

_ ¿Piensas que Orihime-chan puede estar en peligro?_ le pregunto la peli verde

_ De los ex aliados de Aizen se puede esperar cualquier cosa_ contesto el joven abriendo la puerta

El salón estaba completamente a oscuras exceptuando la gran pista de baile, que estaba llena de gente. Aparentemente toda la concurrencia se encontraba allí; Ulquiorra tomo la mano de Nel y bailaron hasta llegar a la pista de baile, mezclándose entre la gente

_ ¿La encontraste?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra en voz muy baja

_ No_ contesto la chica comenzando a desesperarse

_Carajo _Los aromas se mezclaban debido a la gran multitud, Ulquiorra olía de todo: manzana, naranja, alcohol, papel, tabaco…

_ ¡Cambio de pareja!_ Nel lo miro asustada, una mano la sujeto por la cintura y la separo del oji verde.

Una chica con vestido azul y mascara con corazones lo saco a bailar, el la miro fastidiado; su olor a menta y rocío no le gustaba. Pero lo ayudo a identificar de quien se trataba

_ ¿Conoces a Inoue Orihime?_ le pregunto

_ ¿Orihime? ¡Claro, ella es mi hermanita!_ contesto la chica alegremente

_Hermanita… _ _ ¿Tu eres Kuchiki Rukia?_ pudo reconocer la expresión de fastidio de la pequeña Kuchiki a pesar de la mascara

_ No le digas a nadie_ le pidió, lo miro de arriba y entrecerró los ojos_ ¿Ulquiorra?_

_ Guarda mi secreto y yo guardo el tuyo_

_ Hecho_

_ ¿Has visto a Orihime?_

_ Un tipo la saco a bailar, estaban en el centro de la pista pero hace rato que no los veo_

_ Ya veo…_

_ Resultaste celosito, ¿eh, Ulqui-kun?_ _Esta chica no tiene nada que ver con su hermano_

_ ¡Cambio de pareja!_

Ulquiorra soltó a Rukia y se escabullo fácilmente del lugar, olfateo por todos lados hasta que llego a su nariz ese olor a frutillas y cerezas que lo volvían loco. _Orihime _El camino de ese olor lo llevo hacia un pequeño jardín, se escondió hábilmente entre los arbustos y los vio perfectamente: Orihime y a otro sujeto que el identifico perfectamente como otro vampiro… Otro vampiro acechando a la mujer, a su mujer.

_ ¿Tienes una relación?_ le pregunto el vampiro a la chica

_ Si, hace mucho que estamos juntos_ contesto ella sin dudar

_ ¿Hace cuanto?_ el se acerco mas a ella, los instintos vampíricos comenzaron a apoderarse del cuerpo de Ulquiorra

_ Desde que tenemos 10 años_ la chica retrocedió un paso

_ Cuanto amor hay en el mundo_ el desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja, para aparecer de nuevo detrás de ella_ ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi, Inoue Orihime-san?_ le beso suavemente la mejilla

_ ¡Tsukishima-kun!_ exclamo asustada

_Se acabo_

_No trates de engañarme con dulces palabras_

_No te creo, se que tratas de imponer tu voluntad_

_No importa cuanto tiempo pase, no cambias_

_ ¿Ese noviecito tuyo es Ulquiorra Cifer?_ la chica no respondió_ Puedo oler su fragancia, algo débil, sobre la tuya_ le volvió a besar la mejilla

_ No te metas con el_ le dijo ella enojada, volteándose para enfrentarlo

_ Una chica tan hermosa como tu con un monstruo como el, la Bella y la Bestia jeje_ se burlo Tsukishima

_ Tus trucos psicológicos no servirán conmigo_ lo reto ella

_ ¿Ah, no?_

_ ¡No!_ el la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la coloco en posición horizontal, desabrocho su capa dejando al descubierto su cuello

_ El vestido Espada…_ murmuro besando el cuello de la chica

_ Déjame…_ ella trato de quitárselo de encima, pero no lo logro

_ Me pregunto que dirá Ulquiorra cuando encuentre el cuerpo desangrado de su mujer…_ dijo Tsukishima dejando al descubierto sus colmillos sobre el cuello de la chica

Se escucho el sonido de un aplauso, Ulquiorra salió de detrás de los arbustos, aplaudiéndole al aire. Tsukishima lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras que Orihime lo miro con alivio pero a ver que su iris era amarillo en vez de verde, no pudo evitar asustarse

_ Ulquiorra…_ murmuro asustada

_ Esa mujer me pertenece, devuélvemela_ dijo el fríamente mientras se sacaba su mascara blanca

_ Umm… La vestimenta Espada_ Tsukishima acostó delicadamente a Orihime en el pasto y se posiciono frente al chico_ ¿Sabes quienes usaban la vestimenta Espada, Inoue Orihime-san?_

_ Los nobles europeos en el siglo XIX_ respondió ella dudando

_ Tienes razón, pero también lo usaban los asesinos de los nobles_ Tsukishima saco algo de su bolsillo que Orihime no logro ver, al instante se convirtió en una espada_ O en algunas ocasiones los propios nobles eran los asesinos, recuerdo cuando a la princesa usando tu vestido… Me da hambre tan solo recordarla_ Ulquiorra apareció frente a el empujándolo fuertemente hacia la pared de atrás, que se quebró debido al fuerte golpe

_ ¿Qué sucede ahí afuera?_

_ Me pareció oír que se derribaba algo…_

_ ¡Vamos a ver!_

_Humanos metiches _Ulquiorra levanto a Orihime y la alzo de manera nupcial, cerro los ojos y de su espalda surgieron unas grandes alas negras

_ ¿Alas?_ pregunto la pelirroja tocándolas con suavidad_ Parecen de animal…_

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Ulquiorra se elevo antes de que alguno de los invitados saliera a husmear al jardín; beso a Orihime para que no gritara. Cuando estuvieron lejos de la mansión de Muramasa, se separo de ella y la dejo respirar, la chica se sujeto fuertemente de su cuello y hundió el rostro en su pecho para no mirar al suelo. El chico aterrizo en una montaña donde podía verse toda Karakura, las alas desaparecieron, acostó suavemente a la pelirroja en el suelo.

_ Abre los ojos_ le ordeno, la chica los abrió y miro directamente a esos ojos amarillo brillante

_ ¿Estas bien?_ no pudo evitar preguntarle

_ Estoy perfecto_ respondió el, acariciando su cuello

_ ¿Seguro?_ Orihime se tensiono cuando el chico le beso suavemente la mejilla

_ Mas seguro que nunca_ se inclino un poco mas para besarle el cuello, la pelirroja se tensiono aun mas que antes

_ Que bien… ¿Me dejarías sentarme?_ le pregunto tratando de apartarlo

_ Tienes el aroma de el_ Ulquiorra hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y inhalo aire fuertemente

_ Se me pasara si me pongo perfume, mucho perfume_

_ Tu eres mía, solo mía…_ saco sus colmillos y los clavo fuertemente en el cuello de la chica

_ ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto Orihime mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado

* * *

_Dices que me necesitas como el aire para respirar_

_(Deseando un poco más, pero eres tan cruel)_

_ ¿Tu eres Ichigo?_ le pregunto Rukia a un chico en la oscuridad

_ No_ la chica siguió de largo

_ ¿Tu eres Ichigo?_

_ No_

_ ¿Eres Ichigo?_

_ No_

_ ¿Eres Ichigo?_

_ Ya te dije que no_

_ ¿Ichigo?_

_ No, me llamo Chigo_

_ Lo siento, ¡Ichigo!_

La peli negra ya se estaba enfadando, había bailado con la mitad de la concurrencia y ahora que tenia ganas de bailar con su prometido el no se encontraba por ningún lado; lo peor es que tampoco encontraba a Orihime. _Se habrá ido con Ulquiorra _pensó divertida _Ya quiero saber que cosas habrán hecho jeje _

Rukia siguió caminando hasta que un reflector ilumino una melena despeinada, _¡Ichigo! _Corrió feliz hacía el y lo abrazo, el correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la música. Ella lo siguió, dieron vueltas durante un rato, la chica levanto la cabeza para mirar a su prometido y se sorprendió al ver que tenia puesta una mascara diferente

_ ¿Ichigo?_

_ Jajaja, no soy Ichigo. Te e-q-u-i-v-o-c-a-s-t-e_ la voz del hombre era muy parecida a la de Ichigo pero era un poco mas grave

_ ¡Lo siento mucho!_ se disculpo ella separándose de el

_ ¡No es nada! ¿Pero no me negarías esta pieza, verdad?_ le dirigió una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos

_ Claro que no_ respondió Rukia sin pensar

Bailaron durante un largo, largo, largo y largo rato; Rukia ya se había olvidado de Ichigo y Orihime, solo estaba concentrada en aquel maravilloso baile con ese extraño hombre.

_ Ya me hizo tarde_ lo oyó murmurar molesto_ Tengo que irme hermosa señorita_

_ ¿Tan pronto?_ pregunto ella decepcionada

_ No se preocupe, nos volveremos a ver_ se pego mas a ella y le susurro al oído_ Shiba Kaien, por favor no se olvide de mi nombre_ le beso suavemente la oreja, la chica lanzo un pequeño suspiro

_ Shiba… Kaien…_ repitió como atontada

_ Nos vemos_ la soltó y desapareció entre el mar de gente

**Shiba Kaien…**

_ ¡Rukia! ¡Aquí estas!_ la voz de Ichigo la devolvió a la realidad

_ ¡Ichigo! ¡Te estuve buscando toda la noche!_ la chica lo abrazo fuertemente

_ Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy_ la tranquilizo acariciándole el cabello_ ¿Has visto a Inoue? Byakuya quiere que nos vayamos_

_ ¿Tan pronto?_

_ No le gusta ir a fiestas donde no se presenta el organizador_

_ ¿Muramasa no vendrá?_

_ Tuvo unos ''inconvenientes''_ Ichigo miro a su alrededor_ Busquemos a Inoue_ le indico a Rukia, tomándole la mano y sacándola de la pista

_Shiba Kaien, ¿Quién será el?_ _pensaba la peli negra mientras su prometido llamaba a Orihime

_Huyendo del amor, aunque sea el sueño de cualquier chica_

_(Estoy atrapada, pero termino escapando)_

_Algún día_

_La llave de mi corazón romperás_

_ ¡Inoue! ¡Inoue!_ llamo Ichigo en el gran jardín trasero

_ ¡Inoue!_ la busco en la pista de baile

_ ¡Inoue!_ incluso se metió en el baño de mujeres (aunque Rukia ya había buscado ahí)

_ ¿Inoue?_ reviso dentro de los cestos de basura

_ Inoue T.T_ termino lloriqueando frente a la puerta de entrada_ ¿Dónde estas?_

El chico salió al jardín delantero y por fin la encontró: estaba parada mirando el cielo junto a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, quien le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si la estuviera reconfortando.

_ ¡Inoue!_ corrió felizmente hacia ella

_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_ se volteo sorprendida

_ ¡Aquí estas! Te he buscado por… ¿Qué te paso?_ la chica estaba muy pálida, un poco despeinada y su capa estaba manchada de tierra en la parte de las rodillas y el trasero

_ Me caí en un pozo cuando daba un paseo alrededor de la casa_ respondió ella rascándose la cabeza_ Grimmjow me encontró y me ayudo_

_ ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo para tomar?_ pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado

_ ¡No, no! ¡Estoy muy bien! Solo quiero ir a casa…_ murmuro bajando la mirada

_ No te preocupes, igual ya nos estábamos yendo_ le agarro sus manos acercándola a el, las sintió muy frías

_ Ichigo quiero hablar contigo_ le dijo Grimmjow cruzándose de brazos, Orihime lo miro sorprendida; su mirada no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo

_ De acuerdo, ve a adentro Inoue_ la chica asintió, ambos la miraron entrar a la casa_ Muy bien, que le paso_ le pregunto resignado a Grimmjow

_ Nada grave, no tengo mucho tiempo, yo también me estoy yendo_ suspiro y se dio la vuelta_ Cuídala mucho Ichigo_ le dijo caminando hacia la oscuridad de la carretera frente al pequeño palacio

_ No es necesario que me lo digas, eso lo hago siempre_ le respondió el enojado

_ Vigílala, acéchala, acósala si es necesario. Trata de no dejarla mucho tiempo sola, en especial por las noches_ siguió caminando como si nada_ Haz lo mismo con la enana Kuchiki, a no ser que quieras perderla a ella también_

_ ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto el chico mas enojado que antes

_ Solo hazme caso y todo saldrá bien, nos vemos_ levanto su pulgar como si estuviera saludando mientras seguía caminando hacia la oscuridad

_¿Perderlas? ¿Qué trato de decir? _El viento hizo volar hojas alrededor del chico, que seguía mirando a Grimmjow alejarse

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ven ya nos vamos!_ le grito Orihime desde la entrada

_ ¡Ya voy!_

* * *

_ ¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta?_ les preguntaron Yuzu y Karin, que se habían quedado despiertas para recibirlos

_ Horrible_ respondió Ichigo subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto

_ Aburrido_ dijo Byakuya resoplando siguiendo al peli naranja

_ Cansador_ Rukia los siguió

_ Me caí_ agrego Orihime con la mirada gacha

O.O

_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo _se repitió a si misma Orihime mientras subía a su habitación, cerro la puerta con llave como siempre y se saco rápidamente el vestido. Se puso un camisón naranja con un dibujo del pato Donald, se hecho un vistazo en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes.

_ Parece un chupón…_ miro la mordida en su cuello, que estaba muy roja_ No importa, mejor iré a dormir_

Orihime se tapo hasta la cabeza, cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar, cosa que no logro. La escena ocurrida en la montaña con Ulquiorra se le aparecía una y otra y otra vez, después de golpearse varias veces la cabeza y taparse el rostro con la almohada para que no se escucharan sus gritos frustrados logro dormirse. Pero lo ocurrido la acechaba hasta en sus sueños…

**Flashback:**

__ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Orihime mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado_

_Ulquiorra no le respondió, se dedico a tomar la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida. Apretó mas a la chica contra si haciéndola gritar de dolor._

__ Por favor, por favor detente_ le rogo ella con lagrimas en los ojos_ Me duele, por favor…__

_El volvió a ignorarla, incluso le tapo para que dejara de gritar. La pelirroja se retorció pero eso solo le causo mas dolor, suspiro resignada y se dejo llevar por la sensación que sentía: como se le iba la vida poco a poco, gota por gota; pero se sentía bien sabiendo que le estaba dando vida a la persona que ella quería. Lo abrazo y le froto la espalda, el saco la mano de su boca para colocarla en su mejilla._

_Urahara-san me decía que si un vampiro te mordía, te chupaba la sangre hasta quedarte seco o te daba parte de su sangre para que te volvieras como el. Nunca creí que moriría por la mano de un vampiro, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente…Bueno, tuve buena vida…_

__ Detente Ulquiorra_ la chica arqueo la espalda para poder ver al dueño de aquella voz: Grimmjow los observaba seriamente con las manos en sus bolsillos_

__ Grimmjow_ dijo la chica con voz débil_

__…_ Ulquiorra no le hizo caso y apretó fuertemente el cuello de la pelirroja con sus dientes, ella grito de dolor_

__ ¿Quieres matarla? Detente Ulquiorra_ el la mordió mas fuerte que antes_

__ ¡Grimmjow!_ exclamo ella adolorida_

__ Esta bien, tu lo quisiste_ el peli azul arrojo algo a la cabeza de la chica, el peli negro se alejo de ella al instante_

__ ¿Ajo?_ pregunto Orihime tomándolo entre sus manos_

__ ¡Nnoitra! ¡Harribel!_ los aludidos salieron de la oscuridad y tomaron a Ulquiorra por los brazos, tumbándolo en el suelo_

__ Vámonos_ murmuro Grimmjow, cargando delicadamente a la chica, alejándola del lugar_

**Fin de Flashback**

_ ¡No!_ exclamo la pelirroja despertándose sobresaltada, miro la hora en su celular, las 4 A.M

_Necesito aire fresco _Se puso un conjunto deportivo color violeta y salió de su cuarto rápidamente, fue hasta la cocina y saco una lata de gaseosa de cereza. Salió al patio, observo el cielo, ahora se veían unas nubes grises cubriendo las estrellas.

_ Si yo fuera la lluvia que une los eternamente separados cielo y tierra, tal vez también podría unirme al corazón de cierta persona_ recito ella, las nubes le vaticinaban un futuro aguacero

_Habría sido egoísta de mi parte decirte que no te fueras_

_(No quiero que te vayas, no te dejare ir)_

_Amor, amistad, es lo que quiero conocer_

_(Esto es demasiado vago, no logro comprenderlo)_

* * *

_ Ey Ulqui… Ulquiorra… Ulqui-chan… ¡Ulquiorra!_

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporo mientras miraba alrededor: se encontraba en su habitación de la residencia. Junto a el estaban Grimmjow, Nel y Nnoitra; los dos últimos lo miraban con pena.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y donde esta la mujer?_

_ Oye, oye, tranquilo manito. Huele tu delgado trasero y encontraras tus respuestas_ le recomendó Grimmjow, al igual que los otros dos, el tampoco sonreía

El oji verde obedeció, suspiro sobre su mano y olio su aliento; un fuerte olor a frutilla y cereza le bloqueo el olfateo. Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, miro a sus tres compañeros.

_ Un tal Tsukishima la estaba acosando, tu reaccionaste y… Ella esta bien, eso es lo que importa_ le informo Nel sonriéndole dulcemente

_ Ósea, que yo…_ miro sus manos, sin cambiar su expresión

_ Casi la dejas anémica, pero un poco de descanso y buena alimentación la dejaran como nueva_

El relamió sus labios y recordó lo ocurrido: había perdido el control; recordó la cálida sangre de Orihime pasar por su garganta, por sus labios y se estremeció.

_ Te dejaremos solo_ le dijo Grimmjow yéndose con los otros dos

_La mordí, bebí su sangre, la lastime… Tengo que verla _Se puso unos jeans y una camisa negra y salió por la ventana de su cuarto. Uso Sonido para llegar rápidamente a la mansión Kuchiki.

_Se sintió raro _oyó la voz de Orihime en su cabeza, sintió la fragancia de la chica en la parte trasera de la casa; se traslado hacia allí y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Ella tenía una lata de gaseosa en una mano, miraba el cielo dejando expuesto su lastimado cuello. Ulquiorra volvió a estremecerse al verla

_Cerraré la puerta de mi corazón_

_Esperando el día en el que tu la abras_

_Por una parte fue doloroso, sentí como perdía la sangre y me moría poco a poco… _Aparentemente estaba tratando de entender el traumante momento _Pero al mismo tiempo fue placentero porque le estaba dando un poco de mi vida a Ulquiorra, además el solo trataba de protegerme ¿no?_

Orihime bebió un poco de gaseosa, se relamió los labios sin notar la penetrante mirada de Ulquiorra sobre ella. El no podía evitar sentirse culpable, el la había lastimado, se había comportado como un monstruo. _No quiero volver a vivir eso, además no quiero sufrir, se supone que solo venia aquí a buscar la herencia de Sora… Volveré a Estados Unidos_

_ ¡No!_

_No necesito nada más_

_Quiero creer en el mañana_

* * *

_6198 palabras y 16 pags de Word. Batí mi record, jajaja. Obviamente los trajes que llevaban Ulqui, Grimmy, Nnoitra y Starrk eran sus ropas Arrancar XD El tema que use es Shoujo S de Scandal (Opening 10 de Bleach) Ahora voy a actualizar mis otros dos fics así que este no creo que lo siga durante otro tiempito. Lo siento mucho! Y me fue re bien en mi examen, gracias por su apoyo _

_**yuuki: **__Quédate tranquila que no me sentí presionada, me encanta que te haya gustado el fic. Perdona que no lo pueda continuar pero el cole me tiene hasta el cuello T_T Espero que te guste este cap, besos!_

_**Misa Cifer Jaegerjaquez: **__O continuas tus otros dos fics o te quemo tu casa (joda, joda jeje) Y el manga me lo leo semanalmente, soy una acosadora :p Nos estamos leyendo, besos!_

_**MiliKaulitz: **__Lo del tema de Pimpinella se lo robe a Casados con Hijos jajaja, voy a tratar de continuarlo lo mas rápido posible. Nos estamos leyendo, besos! _

_**Kuchiki Kibe: **__Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste el fic. En un futuro ya voy a explicar mejor lo de los vampiros, por ahora sigo tratando de actualizar todo y coordinar mis horarios para estudiar T_T Gracias otra vez, besos!_

_Me mande otro discurso T_T Gracias por leer, Bye Bye!_


	7. Alones

_Tus plegadas alas pálidas_

_Solo están un poco cansadas de volar por el cielo azul_

_No tienes porque forzar una sonrisa para nadie,_

_Esta bien sonreír solo para ti mismo _

_ ¿U-Ulquiorra?_ pregunto Orihime asustada

_ No quiero que te vayas_ el se acerco un paso a ella_ No quiero…_

_ ¡Por favor no te acerques!_ exclamo asustada, el se detuvo abruptamente

_ ¿Tienes miedo?_ pregunto el agachando la mirada

_ Si…_ la chica empezó a llorar_ Tengo miedo_

El no necesito otra razón: se acerco a ella, la cargo en brazos y uso Sonido para llevarla al lago oculto en el bosque. La bajo al suelo y la abrazo, Orihime sintió el arrepentimiento y la angustia del chico y hecho a llorar más fuerte que antes. Lo apretó fuertemente contra ella, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y dejo salir todos los sentimientos que había guardado toda esa noche.

_ Me asustaste mucho, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer_ se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ Te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho…_

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo se limito a escuchar las palabras de la chica y acariciarle el cabello.

_... pero creo que debemos distanciarnos_ hizo amago de alejarse de el_ Volveré a Estados Unidos, lo siento_

_ Supongo que es lo mejor_ murmuro el oji verde soltándola

_ Solo será por un tiempo_ la pelirroja le tomo las manos

_ ¿Un tiempo? ¿Otros ocho años? ¿Me dejaras aquí esperándote como a Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia?_ miro avergonzado al suelo

_ No lo se_

Ulquiorra le observo el cuerpo entero: primero los pies, luego las piernas, sus caderas, sus manos y su estomago, sus brazos y su voluptuoso pecho, su lastimado cuello y por ultimo su rostro; que lo observaba tristemente.

_ ¿Te sirve de consuelo saber que tu sangre fue la mas dulce que bebí en toda mi existencia?_ ella río y se acaricio el cuello

_ ¿Lo gozaste?_

_ Lo hubiera gozado mas en otra situación…_ la miro a los ojos_ ¿Cuándo te iras?_

_ En un par de días, no quiero que piensen que sucedió algo en la fiesta_

_ Iré a verte todos los días_ Ulquiorra volvió a abrazarla, beso suavemente la zona de la mordida, provocando que Orihime se estremeciera

_La soledad sigue intentado hacerme redimir,_

_Una vela encendida por dentro;_

_Cual hermoso candelabro._

**Un par de días después…**

_ ¿QUEEEEEEE?_ exclamo Rukia levantándose de la mesa

_ Dije que volveré a Estados Unidos mañana_ dijo Orihime con tranquilidad

_ P-pero…_

_ Rukia_ dijo Byakuya mandándola a callar_ ¿Estas segura?_ le pregunto a la pelirroja

_ Segura_ afirmo ella_ Hasta ya hice las maletas_

_ ¡NOOO!_ la pequeña peli negra hundió el rostro en sus manos y rompió a llorar

_ De acuerdo, mañana te llevare yo mismo al aeropuerto_

_ Gracias, Byakuya-san_ la chica se puso elegantemente de pie_ Ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar_

_ Duerme bien_

_Que estresante que fue eso _Orihime se limpio el sudor de la frente, había decidido contarle a su ''familia'' que se iría una noche antes de hacerlo para que no se les ocurrieran argumentos para convencerla de quedarse o hacer alguna fiesta estúpida para despedirse de ella. Escucho los chillidos de Rukia desde el piso de abajo, suspiro y entro a su ordenada habitación de espaldas. Cuando se dio vuelta no se sorprendió de ver a Ulquiorra acostado en su cama, paso de el y fue al baño a ponerse el pijama; se hizo una trenza y salió del baño.

_Parece que Kuchiki Rukia esta muy enojada _ Pensó Ulquiorra mientras Orihime se acostaba junto a el, la arropo con sus sabanas rosas y la abrazo

_¿Qué esta gritando? _Le pregunto la chica, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el

_Le esta preguntando a su hermano si sabia que tu te ibas y porque no te puso impedimentos para ello_

_Sera quejosa, ¿eh? _

_¿Volverás pronto? ¿Volverás pronto? ¿Volverás pronto?_

_Ulquiorra…_

_¿Volverás pronto?_

_Buenas noches, Ulquiorra _Orihime se dio vuelta y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, Ulquiorra se la saco y la miro enojado

_ No te tapes el rostro, hoy puede ser la ultima vez que lo vea_ le dijo en voz baja

_ Estas exagerando_ le contesto ella en el mismo tono

_ No, no lo estoy. Lo único que recordare de ti será tu sangre ardiente pasando por mi garganta y…_

_ Y mejor no sigas_ lo callo ella avergonzada

_ ¿Te da vergüenza?_

_ Me da cosita…_

_ ¿Ah, si?_ se acostó encima de ella y le acaricio la mejilla

_ Sii, ya deja de molestarme. Quiero irme a dormir_

Ulquiorra dejo de insistir y la abrazo, Orihime cerro los ojos; dejándose llevar por la ansiedad y el cansancio que sentía al dejar otra vez ese ''horrible'' lugar. El oji verde empezó a tararear una melodía, la pelirroja se relajo…

__ ¡Buenos días, Aizen-taicho!_ saludaba una Orihime de 10 años a un hombre _

__ Buenos días pequeña Orihime_ el hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza_ ¿Dormiste bien?__

__ Sii_ la chica hizo una pose de afirmación militar_

__ No es necesario que hagas esa pose_ dijo Aizen riéndose_

__ ¡Pero tus hombres te saludan así! ¡Cuando yo sea grande quiero ser como Momo-chan y como Ichimaru-san!_ _

__ Jeje, siempre tendrás un lugar entre mis hombres, Orihime_ le aseguro el hombre_

_ ¡Dios!_ exclamo Orihime despertándose de golpe, el sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba toda la habitación. La chica miro a su costado: Ulquiorra ya no estaba.

_ ¡Inoue!_ le grito Ichigo aporreando la puerta_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué gritas?_

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ exclamo la chica levantándose y abriéndole la puerta

_ Ya es hora de desayunar, vine a despertarte y te escuche gritar_ le explico el chico de un tirón

_ Es que soñé con…_ la pelirroja jugo con sus dedos

_ ¿Con…?_

_ Con Aizen_ murmuro ella mirando el piso

_ Oh…_ el le puso una mano en el hombro_ Bueno me despido, tengo que irme a la universidad_

_ De acuerdo_ asintió ella

_ Lamento no acompañarte al aeropuerto pero sabes que odio las despedidas_ le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza_ Te voy a extrañar_

_ Yo también, Kurosaki-kun_ el chico se dio vuelta y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras

_ Ichigo_ dijo de golpe_ Llámame Ichigo de ahora en adelante, ya no somos mas simples conocidos_

_ De acuerdo Kuro… ¡Ichigo!_ se rectificó al instante la chica_ ¡Ichigo!_

_ Muy bien… Orihime_ la felicito bajando por las escaleras, la chica entro a su habitación y se dejo caer al suelo

_Después de tantos años… Me llamo por mi nombre; pero no sentí nada… _Se froto los ojos para no llorar, se puso de pie y fue al baño a darse su última ducha en esa habitación.

_No debería estar en esta fiesta tan atestada,_

_¿Por qué debería enterrarlo todo en el vacio de las palabras que hacen falta?_

_No lo sé más_

_ Bueno, este es el adiós_ le dijo Byakuya

_ No le llames adiós, solo un… Hasta luego_ lo corrigió Orihime sonriendo

En los aeropuertos las escenas de despedida eran un clásico, pero a Orihime la tenían hasta el cuello de despedidas: Urahara y Rukia la estaban ahorcando en un fuerte abrazo desde que habían llegado, Yuzu no se despegaba de su brazo y Tessai le abrazaba fuertemente una de sus piernas. Solo Byakuya, Yoruichi y Karin se habían mantenido serenos.

_ ¡Te voy a extrañar Orihimeee!_ lloro la pequeña peli negra

_ ¡Nooo, yo te voy a extrañar mas Orihimeee-chan!_ exclamo el rubio

_ ¡Orihime-chan!_ sollozo Yuzu

_ ¿Por qué señorita? ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto Tessai llorando cascadas

_ Byakuya-san…_ se quejo la aludida

_ Ya basta, parecen bebes. Vengan aquí_ los cuatro soltaron a la chica y se colocaron obedientemente junto al peli negro

_ Voy a escribirles todos los días_ les aseguro la chica tomando sus maletas

_ Te conviene, porque te voy a re acosar si no_ le advirtió Rukia, la pelirroja río en voz baja

_ Nos vemos_ los saludo con una mano y camino hacia los detectores de metales

_El no vino a despedirse _Pensó mientras examinaban sus valijas y comprobaban que sus papeles estuvieran en orden _Ya era muy obvio, el no quería que me fuera _Le dieron sus valijas y la chica camino hacia un pasillo, se dio vuelta un instante y lo vio: Ulquiorra la observaba fijamente. Estiro una mano hacia ella, Orihime se sorprendió pero imito el gesto mientras retrocedía; un fuerte viento que soplo detrás de ella hizo volar su falda y su largo cabello

_Siempre y cuando podamos nadar libremente en nuestros sueños_

_No necesitaremos nada más del cielo_

_Te voy a extrañar_

_Yo también _Orihime bajo su mano y se volteo, su cabello naranja voló en su espalda; Ulquiorra la observo caminar hasta que se perdió de vista entre la gran cantidad de gente. Miro su mano, la metió en su bolsillo mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto; una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

_Lo siento mucho_

* * *

_Incluso si no puedo visualizar todo_

_Lo que ha pasado justo hasta ayer,_

_Aún saldré para encontrarte mañana_

_ Orihime_ gimoteo Rukia por enésima vez en el día tapándose el cuerpo entero con sus sabanas

_ Niña Rukia_ la llamo Harribel_ Es hora de cenar_

_ ¡No tengo hambre!_ grito ella enojada

_ Pero tiene que comer algo, ¿quiere que le suba un sándwich?_

_ ¡No! ¡Por favor déjame en paz!_

Oyó a Harribel irse y se tapo aun mas con las sabanas, nadie comprendía como se sentía. Había perdido a su media hermana, a su mejor amiga, a su compañera por segunda vez; ¿acaso nadie comprendía su dolor? Lloro en silencio mirando la oscuridad de sus sabanas, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida con la cara manchada por las lágrimas.

…

_ Rukia_ alguien la abrazo por encima de las sabanas_ Rukia…_

_¿Ichigo? _Pensó ella dormida, ¿Cómo había podido entrar si había cerrado la puerta con llave? Se volteo y saco las sabanas de su cara, cuando abría los ojos sintió que la besaban. La peli negra se dejo llevar, no sabía que le pasaba a Ichigo, el nunca la había besado así; enredo sus dedos en su cabello y el la apretó fuertemente contra si.

_ ¿No pensaras que soy Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Eh, Rukia?_ la chica abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de…

_ Shiba Kaien_ se separo de el y volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas_ ¡Lo siento mucho!_ se disculpo avergonzada

_ No tienes que disculparte_ le dijo el riéndose, la abrazo de nuevo por encima de las sabanas_ Pareces triste, ¿Qué paso?_

_ M-mi her-mana s-se v-volv-io a A-América_ contesto la chica tartamudeando

_ Oh, lo siento mucho_ Kaien le beso la cabeza todavía cubierta por las sabanas_ Ella se pondrá triste si se entera que estuviste encerrada todo el día aquí, ¿o me equivoco?_

_ N-no_ afirmo ella

_ Entonces sigue adelante con tu vida como ella lo hizo_ Kaien la destapo poco a poco_ Y…_ le beso la cabeza_…yo_ luego la mejilla_…te ayudare…_ la volteo lentamente y la miro a los ojos_…en ello_ y la beso apasionadamente en los labios

_¡Esto esta mal! ¡El no es Ichigo! ¡A el no debo besarlo! Pero… _Rukia se dejo llevar y rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos _Nunca me sentí así con Ichigo _Y siguió besándolo olvidándose completamente de su prometido y su mejor amiga, concentrándose en aquellos labios que la besaban y esos brazos musculosos que la abrazaban suavemente.

_Tus plegadas alas pálidas_

_Solo están un poco cansadas de volar por el cielo azul_

_No tienes porque forzar una sonrisa para nadie,_

_Esta bien sonreír solo para ti mismo _

_ ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!_ Ichigo golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica_ ¡Rukia!_

_ ¿Um?_ ella recordó lo que ocurrió anoche y miro a su alrededor buscando a Kaien

_Se fue…_

_ ¡Rukia!_

_ ¡Ya te abro!_ la peli negra se levanto y le abrió la puerta

_ Buen día_ la saludo Ichigo, quien traía una bandeja con un plato de huevos revueltos, una taza de café y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tenía una pequeña flor naranja como adorno

_ Ay, Ichigo…_ dijo conmovida

_ Pensé que te haría bien un desayuno en la cama después de que se fuera Orihime_ comento avergonzado

_ Graciasss_ lo hizo pasar, se acostó en su cama y el le puso la bandeja en el regazo

_ Y para mejorar tu desayuno, te traje lo que mas te gusta. ¡Chismes!_ Rukia dio saltitos emocionada

_ ¡Anda hombre! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!_

_ Bueno, bueno_ el peli naranja se puso a pensar_ Ichimaru y Rangiku volverán a Hawái_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ la chica se atraganto con el café

_ Cuarta luna de miel_

_ Juraría que era la quinta_

_ La que sea, no comas nada que te vas a atragantar_ le previno cuando vio que comía los huevos revueltos_ Hinamori Momo se casa_

_ WTF?_ O.O _ ¿Con quien?_

_ Con Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿con quien mas?_

_ Y yo que creía que estaba enamorada de Aizen… ¡Al fin se olvido de ese idiota!_

_ ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Ahora otro: Ulquiorra Cifer se va de Las Noches_

_ DOBLE WTF?_ O.O' Rukia le escupió el vaso de jugo _ ¿PORQUEEEE?_

_ Le ofrecieron una beca en Argentina, en la Universidad de Córdoba o algo así_ contesto el mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su camisa

_ Se esta yendo todo el mundo_

_ Así es la vida_ Ichigo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su prometida_ Yo no me iré a menos que tu me lo pidas_

_ Y nunca te lo voy a pedir_ le aseguro ella acariciándole el cabello

_ ¡ICHI-NIII!_ Karin abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada_ ¡YA VIENE BYAKUYA-NII!_

_ ¡ME VOY A LA MIERDAA!_ le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y salió corriendo del cuarto

_¿Cómo pude comprometerme con este idiota? _-.- Rukia recordó lo ocurrido en la noche con Kaien _Debió ser solo un sueño _ Fue hasta su baño y se miro en el espejo: su boca estaba roja e hinchada; como si la hubieran mordido _Coñazo, no fue un sueño _O.O

* * *

_Los conflictos de inferioridad y reconciliaciones_

_No son cosas que se hagan realidad fácilmente _

_Al fin en casa… _Pensó Orihime cuando entro a su pequeño departamento, ella vivía en la Gran Manzana (New York) cerca del Times Square. Le encantaba la vista nocturna: las luces, el glamour por doquier. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse vacía cuando miro hacia el cielo nocturno y no pudo ver la Luna. Suspiro y miro la hora: las 22:40; si en New York eran las 22:40 en Japón debían ser… Debían ser… Bueno estaba tan desanimada que no podía pensar, se tiro en un sillón blanco frente a un televisor.

_**Ya estoy en mi departamento Byakuya-san, descansare un poco. Luego te mando un e-mail.**_

_Con esto no me molestara _Le envió el mensaje de texto al peli negro y cerro los ojos, los sonidos de los autos, el caminar de la gente y la música llenaron sus oídos. Sonrió y se dio vuelta en el sillón, se durmió pensando en que ese era el lugar al que ella pertenecía.

_El espejo que perdura sobre la conciencia refleja pétalos_

_Parece que mi voz esta dañada de tanto gritar_

_Por un amor tan impuro, es tan molesto_

* * *

_ ¿Estas seguro Ulquiorra?_ le pregunto Grimmjow mientras lo observaba empacar sus cosas

_ Ya te dije un millón de veces que si_ contesto el chico enojado

_ Pero, pero, pero… ¿Qué hare si tu te vas?_ lloriqueo el peli azul angustiado_ ¿A quien voy a molestar?_

_ A Aaroniero por ejemplo_ le sugirió su amigo_ O a Szayel, a quien hace mucho que no veo. ¡Bah! Se habrá encerrado en su laboratorio otra vez_

_ ¡Pero no es divertido si tu no estas!_ Grimmjow comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro_ Y ahora tu te vas, así como si nada…_

_ Cállate_ le ordeno el oji verde harto, cerró el cierre de su maleta negra y se la echo al hombro

_ ¡Nooo! ¡NO TE VAYAS!_ le sujeto la pierna mientras el caminaba, Ulquiorra ni se molesto en sacárselo de encima. Camino con el acuestas hasta la entrada de Las Noches, donde lo esperaban todos sus compañeros

_ Bueno, Ulqui… Este es el adiós, otra vez_ dijo Starrk estrechándole la mano

_ ¡Adiós Ulqui!_ lo despidió Lilynette abrazándolo_ Tráeme un souvenir_ le susurro en el oído

_ ¡Ulquiorra-sama! ¡Vuelve pronto!_ Nel lo abrazo fuertemente

_ Si, si, como digan_ el se separo de ella, observo a sus compañeros y suspiro_ Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen_

_ ¡Mira quien habla!_ exclamo Nnoitra riéndose

_ Nos veremos pronto_ Ulquiorra se dio vuelta y corrió velozmente hacia al bosque. Al instante siguiente desapareció

_ ¡Ulquiii! ¡No! ¡Por favor vuelve!_ Grimmjow empezó a destruir un árbol a patadas_ ¿Ahora a quien mierda voy a molestar?_ dio una patada con cada palabra que dijo

_En estos tiempos tan cambiantes,_

_Las heridas seguro serán costras_

* * *

**3 meses después…**

La casa de los Kuchiki solia ser muy tranquila por las noches, aunque en la habitación de cierta peli negra la calma y el silencio no eran muy frecuentes últimamente…

_ ¡Shh!_ chito Rukia a Kaien_ Hazlo mas despacio…que mi Nii Sama…pue-de ess- cu-charnos_ le pidió entre gemidos

_ ¿El o Ichigo?_ le pregunto el con la respiración agitada

_ Los dos_ ella lo beso para que guardara silencio, las sabanas comenzaron a enredarse entre los cuerpos de ambos_ ¡Ay Dios!_ exclamo la chica entre besos

_ ¿Ahora quien tiene que callarse?_ se burlo el joven

¿Cuánto tiempo se conocían? Tres meses, ¿Cuándo se volvieron amantes? Hace dos meses, ¿Cuándo fue su primera vez? Hacia 1 mes y Rukia descubrió que de verdad podías volverte adictivo

_ Te amo…_ le dijo Kaien después de 10 minutos de… Bueno, ustedes ya saben u.u

_ Yo también_ respondió la peli negra abrazándolo

_ Hay algo que tengo que decirte_ le dijo el joven con una expresión seria

_ Dime_ lo invito Rukia aferrándose más a su cuerpo

_ Creo que sería mejor si te lo mostrara_ Kaien la acostó suavemente en la cama y se puso sobre ella, luego hundió el rostro en su cuello_ Soy un vampiro_ le dijo al oído antes de morderla

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto la peli negra arqueándose por el dolor

_No tenemos que esperar a que eso pase…_

_Eres tan bello y tan efímero_

_ ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Rukia-chan!_ llamo Yuzu golpeando la puerta de la chica_ ¡Rukia-chan!_

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Byakuya miro la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña

_ Rukia-chan no me responde, si no se despierta se perderá su curso de violín_ le dijo la niña al joven

_ Ya veo, Rukia_ llamo seriamente golpeando la puerta_ Rukia_ repitió, nadie respondió

_ ¿Qué están haciendo?_ les pregunto Ichigo, el y Karin usaban el mismo conjunto de jugadores de futbol.

_ Rukia-chan no sale de su habitación_

_ Y yo que quería jugar al futbol con Karin_ se quejo el peli naranja, fue hasta la puerta y empezó a golpearla duramente_ ¡Rukia! ¡Si no me abres la puerta tendré que tirarla abajo!_

_ ¡Ichi- Nii San!_ lo regaño Yuzu

_ ¡Te estoy esperando!_ otro minuto de silencio mas_ ¡Se acabo! ¡A la una!_ embistió la puerta con su hombro_ ¡A las dos!_ embistió otra vez_ ¡A las tres!_ la puerta se abrió, todos entraron al cuarto

La ventana estaba abierta, la cama estaba toda deshecha y las sabanas manchadas con sangre; no se la veía a Rukia por ningún lado.

_ ¡Rukia!_ exclamo Ichigo horrorizado

_ ¡Llamare a la policía!_ exclamo Karin saliendo del cuarto junto a su melliza

_ ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ pregunto Byakuya mirando las sabanas

_ Rukia…_ murmuro Ichigo mirando fijamente el suelo

_Las oraciones tiemblan en el sol,_

_Como rastros del atardecer que se han perdido_

_Cuando miras hacia abajo_

_El suelo se traga las lágrimas_

Dos chicas estaban sentadas en un bar tomando un café y riéndose por nada, hablaban en un fuerte acento ingles. Una tercera se les unió, su cabello pelirrojo destello por la luz.

_ ¡Orihime! ¡Your telephone!_ le dijo una chica morena señalándole su bolso a la pelirroja

_ Thank you, Kathy_ la chica atendió sin mirar el numero_ Hello_

_ Orihime_ la voz de Ichigo sonó vacía y muerta

_ ¿Ichigo?_ la chica se levanto de la mesa y fue hacía una esquina del lugar_ ¿Ocurrió algo?_ le pregunto en japonés

_ Rukia…_

_ ¿Rukia-chan? ¿Qué paso con Rukia-chan?_

_ Desapareció_

_ ¿Qué?_ las dos chicas que estaban con ella la miraron_ ¿C-como que desapareció?_

_ De la nada, entramos a su habitación y…_ la chica escucho un sollozo_ Estoy muy angustiado Orihime_

_ Quédate tranquilo_ la pelirroja empezó a temer por la salud mental de su amigo_ Trata de dormir un poco, tomare el primer avión que vaya hacia…_

_ No_ la interrumpió su amigo

_ ¿Por qué no?_ pregunto indignada

_ Estoy paranoico, no dejo que Yuzu y Karin salgan a ningún lugar, deje el curso… Estas mas segura allí que aquí_

_ Pero…_

_ ¡Por favor!_ la voz de Ichigo sonó desesperada_ ¡Solo te avise porque creí que debías saberlo! ¡Por favor, no vengas aquí y veas en la basura en que me he convertido!_ le rogo

_ De acuerdo_ acepto Orihime tristemente_ Si necesitas hablar, solo llámame_

_ Gracias Orihime_ ella corto y se derrumbo en la esquina donde estaba apoyada

_ ¡Orihime!_ exclamaron las dos chicas corrieron hacia ella_ Are you okay? ¡Orihime!

_ Call an ambulance!_

_¿Por qué nos sentimos tan solos a cada momento?_

_No tienes porque soportarlo todo_

_Rukia-chan… _Alguien le puso un vaso de agua en la cara y la obligo a tomarlo, entendió que llamaron a una ambulancia mientras Kathy le decía a uno de los mozos que le debía haber bajado la presión. _¿Por qué Rukia-chan?... _Miro su celular, como era táctil su pantalla era muy sensible y se había puesto en la agenda de contactos; un nombre destaco sobre los demás. _Ulquiorra _Orihime se puso de pie de un salto, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar

_ ¡Orihime!_ la llamo Kathy, la chica le hizo gestos de que luego la llamaría y siguió corriendo por la abarrotada calle

_¿Por qué nos sentimos tan solos a cada momento?_

_Solo aguantarlo no es valentía_

* * *

_Lo hice! Termine el cap! No es tan largo como los otros, pero es lo que mi tiempo me permite escribir, lo siento mucho! La canción que use es Alones de Aqua Timez (uno de mis openings favoritos de Bleach) Espero que les haya gustado el cap y gracias a _**Misa Cifer Jaegerjaques, yuuki **y **MiliKaulitz **_por_ _sus rewies tan alentadores_ _ Gracias por leer, Bye Bye!_


	8. Velonica

_Cubierto por la frustración, distraído por las normas_

_Finjo ser feliz y canto_

_Me digo a mi mismo que debo correr un poco más,_

_E imprudentemente y en silencio voy contra el viento_

_ Ok, Orihime ya llegaste hasta aquí. ¡Llamalo!_ la pelirroja se debatía entre llamar al vampiro o no, las caras de Rukia y Ichigo se le aparecieron en la oscura pared de su departamento_ ¡Lo llamare!_

Orihime toco con su dedo el nombre de Ulquiorra, escucho el típico ''pip, pip'' y comenzó a desesperarse. _Por favor atiende… _Pidió desesperada _Espera, ¿Qué hora será en Japón? Uyy, nunca pienso en eso, ¡siempre me llaman ellos de allá! _

_ Hola_ le atendió la voz de Ulquiorra en español

_ ¿Ulquiorra-kun?_ pregunto dudando

_ Orihime_ ella se dejo caer al suelo cuando lo escucho llamarla por su nombre

_ ¡Ay, Ulquiorra-kun! ¡Estoy tan feliz de escucharte!_ le aseguro llorando

_ Lo mismo digo_ lo escucho caminar por un suelo que crujía_ ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_ Ru-Rukia-chan… Ella desapareció_ le conto angustiada

_ ¿Desapareció?_ lo oyó detenerse abruptamente

_ Ichigo no me dio muchos detalles, el esta muy mal…_

_ ¿Volverás a Japón?_

_ No, esta paranoico; ahora mas que nunca quiere que me quede aquí_

_ Ya veo…_ lo oyó caminar otra vez_ Le preguntare a Grimmjow que ocurrió y luego te llamare…_

_ ¿No estas en Japón?_ se sorprendió la chica

_ Estoy en Argentina, en la provincia de Córdoba específicamente_ contesto el como si nada

_ ¿Por qué?_ _Estamos en el mismo continente, pero el esta en el sur y yo en el norte_

_ Estudios_ se limito a responder_ Escúchame bien, no te angusties y relájate. Puedes llamarme las veces que quieras y cuando quieras, siempre estaré disponible para ti_

_ Gracias_ la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar que el oji verde se comportaba muy frío con ella_ Te quiero mucho_ le dijo sinceramente

_ Yo también, tengo que colgar. Cuídate mucho por favor_ antes de que pudiera contestar, Ulquiorra ya había colgado

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comporto así conmigo? Y yo que lo extraño tanto _Orihime lloro aun mas fuerte que antes, dejándose inundar por la angustia y la tristeza

_Miro hacia atrás, al camino que elegí, lo siento, ya estoy listo_

_Me rodean los enemigos, es una guerra, un juego_

_La vida tiene sus montañas, valles y acantilados_

Shishigawara Moe corría velozmente por el largo del pasillo del palacio subterráneo de su señor, abrió una gran puerta y se encontró a Tsukishima Shukuro junto a el

_ Aizen-sama_ dijo poniéndose de rodillas_ Kurosaki Ichigo aviso a Inoue Orihime sobre la desaparición de la chica_

_ Excelente_ la fogata al costado del pequeño trono de madera, le daba un brillo naranja a las blancas ropas del hombre_ ¿Ella volverá?_

_ El le ordeno que no lo hiciera_ contesto el chico

_ Excelente ¡Excelente!_ se levanto del trono y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro_ Ya tengo a dos basuras fuera del camino, solo me queda deshacerme de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y Nnoitra Jiruga_ dijo felizmente

_ ¿Qué hara con Nel Tu y Tia Harribel?_ le pregunto Tsukishima, quien leía entretenidamente un pequeño libro

_ Ellas dos no son un estorbo, son demasiado débiles_ Aizen se paro frente a la fogata_ Con Ulquiorra Cifer fuera de mi camino, estoy a un paso mas de conseguir los Antiguos Escritos y la hogyoku. ¡Jajajajaja!_

…

_ Aizen-sama esta contento_ comento Shiba Kaien suspirando

El se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, semejante a un calabozo, observando a una aparentemente dormida Kuchiki Rukia; ella estaba tan blanca como las sabanas que la arropaban.

_ Solo faltan tres días_ murmuro Kaien besando su mano_ Y serás una de nosotros_

_La basura se acumula_

_En este viaje sin fin_

_Me detengo en las afueras de la ciudad_

_ Si, si, si yo te averiguo todo_ Grimmjow hablaba seriamente por celular siendo observado por Nnoitra y Nel_ De acuerdo, lo intentare_ corto la llamada y volteo a ver a sus compañeros

_ ¿Qué quería Ulquiorra-sama?_ le pregunto la peli verde preocupada

_ Quiere que averigüe sobre la desaparición de Kuchiki Rukia_ el se sentó en su cama_ Esa chica ya debe estar muerta_

_ ¡No digas eso!_ lo regaño Nel golpeándole la cabeza

_ ¡Admite que puede ser verdad!_ le dijo el enojado_ ¡Había sangre en sus sabanas! ¡Es obvio que otro de los nuestros entro y se hizo un banquete con la chica!_

_ ¡Que malo eres!_ la chica lo miro fastidiada

_ Se, se, malo. Nnoitra y yo hablaremos con nuestros amigos de la zona negra, tu vigila la residencia; no quiero que nadie quede desprotegido_

_ Ok_ los dos hombres salieron de la habitación_ Grimmjow, ¿y como esta Ulquiorra-sama?_ pregunto tímidamente

_ Vacio_ se limito a responder el peli azul_ Incluso más que antes_

…

_ ¡Ichi Nii-San!_ llamo Yuzu a su hermano_ ¡Llevas casi una semana ahí dentro! ¡Por favor sal!_

_ No me siento bien Yuzu_ le contesto el sin abrirle la puerta

_ ¡Pero no has comido nada! ¡Al menos déjame traerte algo para comer!_ le rogo ella angustiada

_ No, Yuzu, igual gracias_

_ Ichi Nii-San_ lloriqueo la castaña tristemente, su melliza la miro y su paciencia se le agoto

_ ¡Yuzu te traerá un tazón de ramen casero! ¡Estará listo en veinte minutos! ¡A la que no te lo comas te…!_ Karin no completo su amenaza pero apretó sus puños

_ Karin-chan_ dijo su hermana mirándola

_ Ve a hacerlo, que yo también quiero uno_ Yuzu abrazo a su melliza antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras, Karin la miro irse sonriendo

_ Karin_ la llamo su hermano desde la puerta cerrada_ Lo siento_ se disculpo sollozando

_ No, Ichi Nii_ la peli negra acaricio la puerta de la habitación de su hermano_ Nosotros lo sentimos mas que tu_

_Me tumbo y estiro mis piernas cansadas,_

_Consiguiendo sumirme en un sueño ligero,_

_Donde veo esa cara una y otra vez,_

_Escuchando esas palabras una y otra vez…_

**2 años después…**

_ ¡Residencia Kuchiki!_ atendió Yuzu animadamente el teléfono_ ¡Zaraki-dono! ¡Si, si ya le paso!_ la chica corrió con el teléfono inalámbrico hacia la oficina de Byakuya_ ¡Byakuya Nii-San! ¡Teléfono!_ entro a la pulcra oficina y le tendió el teléfono al peli negro

_ Gracias Yuzu_ la chica salió del lugar dando saltitos_ ¿Hola?_

_ ¡Hola Kuchiki!_ exclamo la potente voz de Zaraki Kenpachi

_ Comisario Zaraki, ¿a que debo esta… llamada?_ pregunto Byakuya tranquilamente

_ ¿Yuzu esta en la habitación?_ pregunto Kenpachi, poniéndose serio de repente

_ No_ el peli negro se levanto de su mullida silla de un salto_ ¿Qué paso Zaraki?_

_ Lo siento Kuchiki_ suspiro_ Encontramos un camisón cubierto de sangre y unos cabellos cortos negros, hicimos la prueba de ADN_

_ No me digas que…_

_ Puedes pasar a retirar las pruebas ahora mismo si te apetece_

…

Ulquiorra caminaba lentamente por el gran jardín que rodeaba a la inmensa Universidad de Córdoba, una de las más prestigiosas de Latinoamérica. Unos cuantos estudiantes lo saludaron al pasar, el les devolvió vagamente el saludo. Sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco y vio que se trataba de una llamada de Nnoitra; se sentó en una banca y atendió la llamada.

_ Nnoitra_ saludo con la voz vacía

_ ¡Hey! ¡Hace medio año que no hablamos y me contestas así!_ se quejo Nnoitra

_ Ve al grano_ le pidió el oji verde aburrido

_ Ok, ok, encontramos a Szayel_

_ En su laboratorio_

_ Enterrado en el bosque, con todos los órganos afuera_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Ulquiorra mostrando una expresión de sorpresa

_ Y eso no es lo peor: han confirmado la muerte de Kuchiki Rukia, la pelirroja debe estar enterada. El funeral será dentro de dos días. ¿Vendrás?_

_ No tengo otra opción_ el chico se puso de pie y miro nostálgicamente a su alrededor_ Te llamare antes de ir para allá_

_ ¡Tráenos un souvenir!_ escucho que le grito antes de cortarle

Ulquiorra suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del rector de la universidad, dejaría la carrera, total, ¿Qué era un titulo menos de medicina para alguien que ya tenía tres en su haber?

_ ¡Ulquiorra-senpai!_ una chica de 15 años corría hacia el

_ Mili-san_

_ Acá están… Los apuntes… Que me pediste…_ Mili le tendió un cuadernillo lleno de hojas

_ Lo siento, Mili-san, volveré a Japón_ se disculpo el, ella lo miro tristemente

_ ¿Volverás algún día?_ pregunto secándose los ojos con su manga

_ No lo creo_ le acaricio suavemente la cabeza, ella lo abrazo fuertemente

_ Te voy a extrañar_ el no respondió, Mili lo soltó y observo irse a su senpai favorito.

_¿Soy yo el único que piensa que estar vivo es triste?_

Orihime se metió al salón de belleza mas exclusivo del Times Square: ''Cherry Bomb'' y camino lentamente hacia la recepcionista

_ Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue_ se presento, la recepcionista miro un instante su computadora y le indico que se sentara en una silla alta, donde un joven con peinado estrafalario la esperaba felizmente.

Apenas se sentó, comenzó a sonar su celular. _Ichigo _La chica contesto mientras el joven peluquero le lavaba su largo cabello

_ ¡Ichigo!_ exclamo felizmente_ ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_ Se acabo, se acabo mi vida_ le dijo el tristemente

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto la chica extrañada_ ¿Averiguaste algo sobre Rukia-chan?_ pregunto ansiosa

_ Esta muerta_ murmuro el chico angustiado_ ¡Esta muerta Orihime! ¡Esta muerta! ___

___ Ichigo_ Orihime comenzó a llorar_ ¿Cuándo es el funeral?_

_ Dentro de dos días, ya te saque el pasaje e iré a recibirte yo mismo_

_ Ichigo…_ la comunicación se corto_ ¡QUIERO UN CAMBIO DE LOOK!_ exclamo la chica histérica

_El humo de un cigarro sube girando por el aire y desaparece en la nada_

**2 días después…**

_ Tsk, ¿Cuándo llegara esta Orihime?_ se quejaba Ichigo irritado, el ahora llevaba el pelo largo hasta el cuello, pero seguía teniendo la coronilla despeinada

_ ¡Ichigo!_ oyó que lo llamaban

_ Al fin llegaste Ori…_ se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a su amiga_…hime_

La chica llevaba el cabello naranja largo como siempre, solo que ahora lo tenía bien lacio y cortado por capas desde el cuello hasta la cadera con un flequillo tapándole la frente

_ ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ exclamo la chica tomándole las manos

_ Si… bastante…_ el peli naranja se abofeteo mentalmente_ Ven, vámonos. Odio los aeropuertos_

Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del gran aeropuerto sin parar de hablar, de la universidad, el trabajo, la familia. Mientras ellos salían del lugar; Nnoitra, Nel y Grimmjow entraban para recibir a Ulquiorra.

_ Oigan, como que me pareció olfatear al viudo idiota_ comento Nnoitra_ Esperen, ¡ni siquiera llego a viudo porque no se caso! ¡Jajajajajaja!_

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ Nel lo golpeo en la cabeza

_ ¡Ya estense quietos!_ los regaño Grimmjow_ ¡El único que tiene derecho a burlarse de Ichigo soy yo!_

Sus dos amigos se miraron y decidieron que era mejor no llevarle la contra, iban a sentarse en unas sillas cuando vieron a Ulquiorra caminar calmadamente hacia ellos.

_ ¡Ulquiorra-sama!_ exclamo Nel felizmente_ ¡Te extrañe!_ el no respondió

_ Tu… Tu… Orihime acaba de irse con Ichigo_ le informo el peli azul

_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunto el oji verde mirando hacia todos lados

_ Sep, venga, apurémonos que estamos invitados a un funeral_ abrazo al chico por los hombros y lo guio fuera del lugar

…

_ Esto… Ichigo_ lo llamo Orihime tímidamente mientras el estacionaba el auto frente a la mansión Kuchiki_ ¿Ella sufrió?_ pregunto en un pequeño murmullo

_ Parece que si_ respondió el en el mismo tono de voz

_ ¿Pero y el cuerpo?_ pregunto la peli naranja saliendo del auto

_ No hay cuerpo_

_ ¿Cómo que no hay cuerpo?_ la chica fue hacía el maletero del auto y saco sus dos valijas

_ Encontraron su camisón, estaba lleno de sus cabellos_ le explico el saliendo del auto y tomando las valijas de su amiga

_ Ya veo…_ _¿Qué clase de leyes hay en este lugar? ¡Si no encuentran el cuerpo hay posibilidades de que siga viva! O, no_

Camino junto a Ichigo y entraron silenciosamente a la casa, Byakuya los esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás; estaba vestido todo de negro y miraba angustiado al piso. Orihime camino angustiada hacia el, se agacho y lo abrazo; el le correspondió y hundió su rostro en el cabello de la joven

_ Ve a cambiarte_ le susurro el soltándola, ella asintió y subió lentamente por las escaleras siguiendo a Ichigo

_ Esta muy angustiado_ comento en voz baja

_ Cree que tiene la culpa_ respondió el peli naranja_ Se culpa igual que cuando murió Hisana-san_

_ Ay, Dios_ llegaron a la habitación de la chica, el le metió sus cosas adentro y se marcho sin decir nada.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que llevarte a todas las personas que quiero? _Pregunto mientras oraba mirando el cielo azul. Suspiro, fue hacia su maleta y saco un largo vestido largo negro que había comprado para la ocasión; fue al baño y se lo puso, colocando sus clásicas horquillas como adorno en el dobladillo del cuello. Salió de espaldas mientras se peinaba el flequillo, sin darse cuenta tropezó con las maletas. Cerró los ojos esperando el duro golpe que se daría al caerse, pero lo único que sintió fue la suavidad de su colchón.

_ Deberías tener mas cuidado_ la chica abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda.

_En un día en el que todavía somos débiles e infantiles_

_Has conocido una tristeza que no deberías haber visto_

_Y ahora contienes las lágrimas cuando no tienes por qué_

_ U... U… U… Ulqui…_ los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a humedecerse

_ Si, soy yo_ le dijo el acariciándole el rostro

_ Ulqui…_

_ Tranquila, tranquila…_ ¿No hablaban hace dos años y el le decía que se quedara tranquila? _¡Estará borracho! _Volteo el rostro bruscamente_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto tiernamente

_ No quiero hablar contigo_ le contesto enojada

_ ¿Por qué?_ Ulquiorra no sonó ni enojado ni sorprendido

_ Te presentas aquí, después de dos años, que encima te habías pasado de la raya. No me contaste que te fuiste a Córdoba, no me llamaste, ni me enviaste un e-mail y…_ Orihime se cruzo de brazos, estaba tan enojada que no quería hablarle

_ Tu también pudiste haberte contactado conmigo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_ le pregunto el, la peli naranja se sonrojo

_ Pues… Veras…_ ella no sabía como explicarse_ Es que, t-tenia miedo de molestarte_ admitió avergonzada

_ ¿Molestarme?_

_ Es que cuando te llame, sonabas muy frío y… Pensé que te molestaría si te llamaba muy seguido, mira hasta te iba a mandar un mensaje para tu cumpleaños y no me anime_

Le paso su teléfono celular, en la pantalla se leía claramente:

_Ulquiorra: Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo pases estupendamente. No sabes cuanto te extraño, hasta creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido aquí, pero me reconforta saber que al menos estamos un poco mas cerca de lo que creí que estábamos. Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides_

Orihime se tapo el rostro, se sentía muy avergonzada; se entretuvo pensando en las miles de formas en que una persona podía suicidarse hasta que Ulquiorra la abrazo fuertemente, apretándola contra su pecho.

_ Yo también te extrañe_ le aseguro

_ Ulquiorra…_

Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, se escuchaban sonidos de pasos que iban y venían en el pasillo.

_ Siento haberte tratado de forma tan fría_ se disculpo el chico hablándole en el oído_ Pero estaba enojado, los de mi clase solemos ser muy territoriales…_

_ ¡Orihime!_ la llamo la voz de Ichigo_ ¿Ya estas lista?_

_ ¡Si!_ exclamo la aludida sobresaltándose, el oji verde la soltó

_ Te veré allá_ le susurro antes de ella que saliera de la habitación

Orihime hizo como que no lo escucho, miro angustiada a su amigo, el llevaba puesto un sencillo traje negro. Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron juntos las escaleras, caminaron lentamente hacia el auto del pelirrojo; subieron e hicieron todo el trayecto al cementerio sin hablar

_ Orihime_ la llamo Ichigo_ Antes de que lleguemos tengo que contarte algo_

_ Ok, cuéntame_

_ Tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero…_ suspiro y hablo sin apartar la mirada del camino_ Luego de que Rukia desapareciera empecé a investigar con mi cuenta y me encontré con que hubo casos similares hace muchos años, ¡el mas reciente fue en 1995!_

_ ¿Si-similares en que sentido?_ pregunto la chica asustada

_ Chicas casadas o en pareja que desaparecen de una noche a otra, sabanas ensangrentadas, cuerpos sin encontrarse_ explico el restándole importancia_ Solo encontraron un solo cuerpo y ese cuerpo tenía un detalle muy interesante_

_ ¿Qué detalle?_

_ Un par de marcas en el cuello, en el pecho. Y lo mas interesante_ Ichigo apretó fuertemente el volante_ Es que estaba totalmente seco, no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre_

_ Ichigo, ¿estas tratando de decirme que…?_

_ El comisario creyó que el culpable de ese caso y de los otros era un vampiro_ volteo a mirarla_ Creo que un vampiro asesino a Rukia_

**Creo que un vampiro asesino a Rukia**

**Un vampiro…**

**Asesino a Rukia…**

_ ¡Se acabo! ¡Llego la hora de que lo sepas!_ la historia de su amigo la había conmovido_ ¡Ulquiorra y los chicos de Las Noches…!_ suspiro_ ¡Son todos vampiros!_

Ichigo freno fuertemente el auto y la miro horrorizado, ella le devolvió la misma mirada. Se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que algo aterrizo en el techo fuertemente, de manera tan brusca que rompió todos los vidrios del auto

_ ¡Nos traicionaste!_ exclamo Grimmjow asomándose en el vidrio delantero

_ Ahora Ulquiorra no nos podrá detener_ hablo Nnoitra atrás de ellos, con su típica sonrisa adornando su rostro

_ Lo siento Orihime-chan_ Nel los observaba desde el lado de Ichigo_ No nos dejas alternativa_

Grimmjow se acerco a la asustada chica y le acaricio una mejilla, el pelirrojo no le quito la mirada de encima

_ Adiós_ se despidió, alzando su mano derecha. Esta se había convertido en una garra de animal

_ ¡No!_

_Podemos no pensar lo suficiente para vivir la verdad solos_

_Pero ya sabes, ¿necesitamos hacerlo? ¿Lo haremos?_

* * *

_Lo siento mucho! Es época de pruebas porque ya estoy terminando el primer trimestre en el cole (compréndanme estoy en cuarto año, un año mas y chau secu XD ) La canción que use para este cap es ''Velonica'' de Aqua Timez el noveno opening del anime. Muchas gracias a todos por sus rewies, voy a tratar de actualizar mi otro fic, parece que causo sensación jajaja Gracias por leer!_


	9. My First Kiss

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist_

_And twist_

Ichigo se lanzo en defensa de su amiga, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando el golpe, lo único que sintieron fue algo húmedo salpicándolos.

_ Maldito…_ escucharon decir a Grimmjow

_ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_ Orihime abrió los ojos

Vio a Ulquiorra apretando el sangrante brazo animal del peli azul, el brazo del oji verde también era como una garra animal, solo que era peluda y negra; a diferencia del de Grimmjow que parecía una coraza blanca.

_ Ella nos delato ante el chico_ salto Nnoitra furioso

_ Pero ella es mía_ contesto Ulquiorra_ No pueden lastimarla_

_ ¿Tuya?_ Ichigo abrió los ojos, miro primero a Ulquiorra y después a su amiga_ ¿De que esta hablando?_

_Perdóname Ichigo _fue todo lo que Orihime pudo pensar cuando se aparto el vestido para mostrarle a su amigo peli naranja su pequeña cicatriz, el se limito a mirarla con atención y luego abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

_ ¿Cuándo…?_

_ Hace dos años_ contesto en voz baja, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

_ Quiero una explicación_ el chico miro a Ulquiorra_ Ya mismo_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist _

_And twist_

Renji caminaba de un lado hacia otro, ¿Dónde carajo estaban Ichigo y Orihime? _Lo que me falta es que se hayan escapado y me hagan cargar todo a mí. _Revolvió su cabello, lo tenia mas largo que antes y seguía llevándolo atado pero se lo había dejado suelto para la ocasión; a el le hubiera encantado que Rukia lo viera con el cabello suelto… Sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo, lo saco y vio con alivio el nombre ''Ichigo'' en la pantalla.

_ ¡Oye Ichigo!_ le grito enfadado_ ¿Dónde mierda te metiste? ¡Ya esta por empezar el funeral!_

_ Renji…_ la voz de su amigo se oía débil_ Tienes que ayudarnos_

_ ¿Ayudarlos?_ el pelirrojo se asombro_ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Orihime esta bien?_

_ El… auto…_ se escucharon interferencias_ carretera… no… rueda… bien…_

_ ¿Se te averió el auto en la carretera?_ su única respuesta fueron mas interferencias_ Tranquilo, ya voy_

Renji corrió hasta su auto, apenas se adentro en el acelero sin ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras iba rápidamente por el largo camino no pudo evitar en que Kurosaki Ichigo era un hombre sin suerte: su novia fue catalogada como muerta, su nuevo auto se avería en la carretera… ¿O se le había pinchado la rueda? Siguió en sus cavilaciones sin prestar atención, cuando escucho el sonido de otro auto frenando; miro al frente y se encontró con los rostros espantados de Ichigo y Orihime, freno bruscamente y después todo se volvió negro

_I said no more teachers_

_And no more books_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers_

_Hoping that nobody looks _

Los cuatro vampiros observaron lo ocurrido escondidos entre los arboles, fueron hacia los autos destruidos, atentos a todos los sonidos. Nnoitra se asomo al auto de Renji.

_ Mierda, este idiota no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad_ saco con facilidad la destruida puerta, saco al pelirrojo y se lo echo al hombro_ Nel, será mejor que nos llevemos a este_ ella asintió, de un momento a otro los dos habían desaparecido

_ A ver, a ver, como quedaron los dos naranjitos_ Grimmjow miro el lado de Ichigo, quien estaba semiinconsciente_ Tienes aguante chico_ le abrió la puerta, el chico salió tambaleándose

_ Orihime_ dijo tumbándose en el suelo, tenía un corte en la frente y un brazo torcido

_ Aquí esta_ Ulquiorra llevaba en brazos a la desmayada chica, pudo ver un chichón cerca de su ojo y un corte en su mejilla.

_ Que bien…_ murmuro el chico antes de desmayarse

_ Los humanos son muy delicaditos_ se quejo Grimmjow alzándolo

_ Hmp, vámonos_ se limito a contestar el oji verde

…

Ichigo se hallaba acostado en un suave colchón, gruño al sentir un dolor agudo en su brazo y se volteo; abrazando a la persona que tenia al lado. Una pequeña mano le apretó las suyas.

_ ¿Orihime?_ pregunto con voz pastosa

_ Ichigo…_ respondió ella con voz ronca

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto el chico, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo

_ Me duele todo_ se quejo ella

_ A mi también_ el suspiro_ ¿Dónde esta Renji?_

_ Aquí_ el peli naranja sintió una débil patada en su rodilla_ ¿Qué nos paso?_

Orihime hizo amago de contestarle cuando oyeron una puerta abrirse, la chica abrió los ojos y vio todo negro.

_ Chicos, no puedo ver… ¡Estoy ciega!_ grito asustada

_ ¡Yo también!_ la siguió Renji

_ Carajo_ se quejo Ichigo

_ ¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Yo no quería que pasara estooo! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Fue un accidenteeee!_ sollozo Renji abrazando a su amigo

_ ¡No importa Renji-kun! ¡Los accidentes pasannn!_ la pelirroja se volteo y estiro su brazo izquierdo para abrazar a sus dos amigos. Renji empezó a llorar mientras que Ichigo se limito a gruñir.

Los tres amigos no se habían dado de que eran observados por Nel, Nnoitra y Starrk; la chica lloraba conmovida y los otros dos trataban de contener la risa: ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que sus ojos estaban vendados?. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra entraron a la habitación, el primero río fuerte mientras que el oji verde se acerco al colchón donde estaban los tres pelirrojos. Agarro a la chica por el brazo y la alejo de Ichigo

_ ¡Oye!_ se quejo el, tanteando el colchón buscándola_ ¿Orihime?_

Ulquiorra se sentó en el suelo, acostó a la chica en su regazo y la acerco a el tomándola por el cuello. Se arremango la camisa blanca y se hizo una pequeña herida en su muñeca.

_ Bebe esto_ le acerco su muñeca_ Te hará bien_ ella se acerco dudando y poso sus labios en la muñeca del chico, el le sujeto la cabeza para que no se apartara

_ Conductor imprudente-kun, tu vienes conmigo_ le dijo Nel a Renji alegremente, lo arrastro hasta una esquina de la habitación, se corto igual que Ulquiorra y lo hizo beber

_ ¿Renji? ¿Orihime?_ Ichigo trato de levantarse_ ¿Dónde están? ¿¡Que les están haciendo!_ lanzo un puñetazo al aire

_ Yo no lo hare_ dijo Grimmjow retrocediendo

_ Yo tampoco_ lo siguió Nnoitra, Starrk suspiro y se acerco a Ichigo

_Lips like liquorish_

_Tongue like candy_

_Excuse miss, but I can get you out your panties?_

_ ¿Pero… que… carajo?_ Ichigo bebía de la sangre de Starrk con expresión asqueada_ ¿Qué mierda me están dando?_

_ Menos quejas y mas acción_ Grimmjow le apretó la cabeza contra la muñeca del oji azul_ Buen chico_ se burlo

_ ¿Quién es un nene bueno? ¿Quién es el nene bueno que bebe la sangre de mami sin quejarse? Tu, si, tu_ le canturreaba Nel a Renji, Nnoitra los observo enojado

_ Sigue bebiendo_ le decía Ulquiorra a Orihime_ No te preocupes por nada, solo sigue_ le indicaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello

_ Ummm, mmmmmmmm, mmmm_ se escucho a Ichigo

_ Si les quitáramos las vendas tal vez no se quejarían tanto_ sugirió Nnoitra

_ No será necesario, ya casi están bien_ le contesto Starrk con aburrimiento, Grimmjow reía entretenido como el peli naranja trataba de apartar su mano

…

_ ¡Ya esta!_ Nel aparto su muñeca de la boca de Renji, el intento seguir bebiendo_ No, no, no, ya estas bien. Si bebes mucho te va a hacer mal, ¿entiendes?_ el chico asintió atontado_ ¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos a la camita para que te duermas otra siestita_ lo llevo hasta la cama, le saco la venda y lo acostó

_ Muy bien, muy bien, ¡basta de mimos!_ se quejo Nnoitra acercándose a ella

_ ¿Celoso?_ le pregunto la peli verde abrazándole la cintura, el le correspondió el abrazo pero no respondió.

_ Me llevo a la mujer a mi habitación_ dijo Ulquiorra, cuando todos se dieron cuenta, el y la chica ya no estaban en la habitación

_ Se merecen un poco de intimidad_ dijo Grimmjow soltando por fin la cabeza de Ichigo

_ Buah… buahh… No más, no mas…_ murmuraba el peli naranja, sus labios estaban llenos de sangre

_ ¡A dormir!_ le ordeno Grimmjow lanzándolo al colchón

…

Ulquiorra acostó suavemente a Orihime en su cama, se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio el cabello. Ella sin abrir los ojos, buscaba su mano.

_ ¿Quieres mas?_ ella asintió, el la sentó en su regazo y volvió a cortarse la muñeca_ Solo un poco_

Orihime bebió felizmente la sangre que le ofrecía el oji verde, se sentía muy cansada y sentía que el líquido rojo la llenaba de vida. Cuando le apretó la muñeca, el la aparto suavemente; ella se iba a quejar pero el la beso apasionadamente.

_Todavía tengo sangre en mi boca_ pensó sorprendida, aunque se dejo llevar. Abrió su boca para recibir los labios del chico y sintió como el tragaba parte de la sangre que ella accidentalmente le paso. _Creo que esto se llamaba, traspaso de sangre, ¿no? _Le pregunto al chico mentalmente

_Si_ el la acostó suavemente en la cama sin romper el beso en ningún momento _¿Te gusta? _Ella asintió, lo abrazo por el cuello para acercarlo mas y sintió la sangre resbalándose por su mentón hasta su cuello. Ulquiorra lamio la línea roja que cubría a la pelirroja, que se limito a suspirar por la sorpresa y los nervios.

_ Deberías dormir un poco_ le dijo el oji verde

_ No tengo sueño, de hecho…_ la chica se sentó_ Me siento genial_ se toco el rostro buscando el chichón y el corte, pero no los sintió.

_ La sangre de vampiro cura todas las heridas_ le explico Ulquiorra, besando sus manos_ ¿Segura que ya estas mejor? ¿Tienes hambre?_ el estomago de la chica gruño_ Vamos con los demás así comes algo_

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar _

_I got you on my lips _

Ulquiorra llevo a Orihime hacia un sótano, cuando abrió la puerta le entraron unas verdaderas ansias de matar: Grimmjow saltaba sobre la espalda de Ichigo mientras este lo maldecía, Nnoitra y Renji se tiraban de los pelo como colegialas con Nel en el medio tratando de separarlos y Starrk observaba todo con Lilynette sentada en su regazo.

_ ¡Chicos!_ exclamo Orihime preocupada, ellos voltearon a verla

_ ¡Orihime!_ ambos dejaron sus peleas y corrieron hacia ella, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo

_ No peleen, ya saben que no me gusta cuando pelean con alguien. No quiero que se lastimen_ les dijo la chica

_ Lo sentimos_ se disculparon

_ Si, además, Starrk y Lilynette nos explicaron todo_ le dijo Ichigo_ Tendríamos que haberte cuidado mejor, no volveré a descuidarme. Lo juro por mi vida_

_ Ichigo…_ empezó ella, pero el rompió el abrazo y la miro a los ojos

_ No importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré con mi vida_ le dijo tomando sus manos_ Lo prometo_

_ Ichigo_ repitió ella, esta vez con un tono más cariñoso. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, olvidándose de las personas a su alrededor

_ Uyy, Ulqui, vigílalos bien_ se burlo Nnoitra mientras Nel arreglaba su cabello

_ Tu cállate_ le dijo Renji

_ No, cállate tu_ el pelinegro se separo de su pareja y se lanzo contra el pelirrojo

_ Nnoooiiitraaaaaa_ exclamo Nel lanzándose a la contienda

_ ¡Que divertido!_ Lilynette se separo de Starrk y se sentó en la espalda de la chica

Starrk bostezo, Grimmjow seguía burlándose de los ''tortolitos'' Ichigo y Orihime y el resto seguía en su pelea; por eso nadie noto la bomba atómica formándose en el centro de la habitación…

_ ¡SILENCIO!_ grito Ulquiorra con una expresión de furia en su cara, todos voltearon a verlo; Ichigo y Orihime salieron de su ''cursi momento'' y lo miraron, la chica reconoció esos ojos amarillos, iguales que los de aquella noche…

_ Lo siento Ulquiorra_ se disculpo Grimmjow, acercándose rápidamente a el_ Todos los sentimos, ahora relájate…_

Nnoitra, Nel y Lilynette se pusieron en guardia, Ichigo y Renji se miraron confundidos.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ le pregunto Orihime a Starrk

_ Eso pasa cuando lo pones histérico o cuando esta muy furioso, tu ya lo viste, ¿recuerdas?_ le contesto el

_And the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair _

_Baby, this is it_

_**Por fin pude actualizar! Les pido disculpas por tardar tanto, en mi fic RyoSaku explico porque no pude publicar durante el 2011. Lo escribiría de nuevo pero es muy larga la historia y no me gusta hablar de estos temas T.T **_

_**La canción que use es My First Kiss de 3OH!3 con Kesha, escúchenla porque esta buenísima! *.***_

_**Dejen rewies, que estoy feliz por haber podido actualizar! :D**_


	10. Hymn For The Missing

_Tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone_

Shiba Kaien suspiro mirando el hermoso atardecer, desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Muramasa no habia tenido nada entretenido para hacer, excepto por...

_ ¡Kaien-dono!_ sintio una presion suave en su cabello y unos palidos brazos le abrazaron el cuello

_ Oi, ya te he dicho que es malo que salgas de día_ regaño a la voz

_ ¡Pero es que me aburro abajo! ¡Y tengo hambre!_ se quejo, el pelinegro volvio a suspirar

_ Esta bien, esta bien, vamos por algo de comer_

_ ¡Sii!_

...

_ Haber si entendi_ empezo Renji_ Ustedes les pidieron a Ichigo que chocara contra mi precioso... hermoso... bebito para hacernos pasar por desaparecidos y/o muertos, porque notan muchas anomalias en los alrededores y creen que tiene que ver con la desaparicion de Rukia._

_ Ajam, ajam_ asintio Nell

_ ¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso?_ pregunto el pelirrojo frustrado

_ Bueno, los cabeza de zanahoria saben nuestro secreto y como parecian dispuestos a cooperar,pues les dejamos elegir a una persona que los acompañe_ le explico Nnoitra

_ Y yo te elegi a ti_ finalizo Ichigo suspirando

_ Genial, sencillamente, genial_ Renji se agarro fuertemente la cabeza

_ Pero hay algo que no nos han explicado_ le dijo Ichigo a Nnoitra_ No nos dijeron en que podemos ayudar_

_ ¿No es demasiado obvio?_ le contesto Ulquiorra sarcasticamente, el estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitacion; con una expresion de mal humor

_ ¡Ustedes cazaran vampiros!_ exclamo Nell felizmente

Los tres humanos se miraron asustados y un fuerte grito de terror salio de sus bocas. ¿Acaso se habian vuelto locos?

_ Ni hablar_ dijo Renji asustado_ ¡Yo no quiero morir!_

_ Y no tenemos experiencia cazando_ agrego Orihime mordiendose las uñas

_ No se preocupen, para cazar vampiros no se necesita saber mucho sobre cazeria_ los tranquilizo Nell

_ ¿Y porque los ayudariamos cazando a los de su especie?_ pregunto Ichigo seriamente

_ Porque encontrarias al asesino de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Sometimes I hear you calling _  
_ From some lost and distant shore_  
_ I hear you crying softly before the way it was before_

Ichigo miro fijamente a la pared, Orihime lo envolvio en un abrazo cariñoso y le beso la frente.

_ Yo te ayudare_ le dijo suavemente, su amigo la miro sorprendido

_ Hey, amigo, todavia me debes un auto_ salto Renji, abrazandole los hombros_ Es broma, no me apartaras de ti facilmente_

_ Amigos..._ el oji marron miro a Grimmjow_ Les ayudaremos, pero en cuanto cumpla mi objetivo... Todo volvera a ser como antes_

_ No podia pedir mas_ respondio el peli azul

_Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?_

**_ Hoy, se han encontrado dos coches en el Sendero del Angel; el cual es el unico camino que llega al cementerio de Karakura. Ambos vehiculos estaban en estado deplorable y no se han encontrado rastros de sus ocupantes. Por favor, llame al siguiente numero si ha visto a estas personas_**

Los rostros de Ichigo, Renji y Orihime aparecieron en la pantalla, Byakuya los observo sin expresion alguna en su rostro mientras bebia su vaso de whisky. Su telefono sono, el lo tomo y contesto con un ronco ''hola'', pero no recibio contestacion alguna.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Hola?_ hizo amago de cortar, cuando escucho un sollozo_ ¿Quien es? ¡Responda ahora mismo!_ grito furioso

_ Lo siento mucho_ susurro una voz de mujer, al instante se corto la llamada

_ ¿Rukia?_

* * *

El pelinegro se desperto con la peor y unica resaca que habia tenido en su vida, le sorprendio bastante haber despertado en su habitacion. Los rayos de sol se colaban por los huecos de las persianas y calentaban sus sabanas.

_Yuzu y Karin deben haberme traido_ penso mientras se estiraba

_ ¿Byakuya-sama?_ lo llamo la voz de Harribel del otro lado de la puerta

_ Pasa_ la rubia entro con un carrito lleno de comida_ ¿Por qué tanta comida?_

_ Es que tiene visitas, señor. No pude hacer nada para convencerlo de que usted no esta en condiciones para..._

_ ¡HEY, BYAKUYA-BOY!_ Shihoin Yoruichi ingreso en la habitacion y se tiro en la mullida cama del pelinegro

_ Maldita gata rastrera..._ murmuro furioso, Harribel se retiro rapidamente de la habitacion_ ¿Que estas haciendo en mi casa?_ le pregunto fastidiado

_ ¿Y que forma de hablarme es esa luego de haberte encontrado borracho en tu estudio?_ el hombre no respondio_ Tienes suerte de que no hayan sido las niñas_

Byakuya se limito a tomar una taza de cafe, mirando fijamente las sabanas celestes. A su lado, Yoruichi tomaba un jugo de naranja.

_ Hoy me han preguntado por Ichigo_ le conto la mujer

_ ¿Que les dijiste?_ el pelinegro no aparto la mirada de las sabanas

_ Que no sabia donde estaba_ contesto ella_ Pero que de seguro estaba a salvo_

_ Ya veo..._

_ Byakuya-boy no sirves para dirigir una familia, tienes muy mala suerte_ el aludido se limito a servirse mas cafe y encender su television

_Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?_

_En un mundo de judias dulces y chocolate, aqui estoy yo, Kuchiki Rukia-sama; para animarte el humor y tomar un cortadito. ¿Quien esa hermosa chica? Soy yo, ¡Rukia-sama!..._

_ Mujer, mujer_ Ulquiorra sacudio un poco a Orihime para despertarla_ Desayuno_ un carrito con una gran tetera, tazas y varias galletitas y tostadas; se encontraban junto a el

_ Tuve un sueño muy extraño_ la chica se rasco la cabeza, sin levantarse de la cama_ Soñe que Rukia-chan y yo nadabamos en un rio de chocolate y comiamos judias dulces en un hermoso jardin y el cielo parecia un espejo gigante..._

_ Desayuno_ se limito a responder el joven, pensando en que habia sido buena idea mandarla a dormir a su habitacion, de lo contrario todos habrian pensado que la pelinaranja tenia algun problema mental.

...

_¡Vamos Renji! ¡Vamos que casi lo alcanzamos! ¡DIOS! ¿Eres retrasado o que? ¡Mira que una chica te gane jugando PS2! Y los hombres después se creen los amos del universo, por favor..._

_ ¡NOOOO, YO NO PERDI! ¡MI LAMBORGHINI LE GANO A TU PUTO CORVETTE! ¡QUIERO UNA REPETICION!_ grito Renji, levantandose sobresaltado de su futon.

_ Ehh, yo queria que te despertaras para tomar el desayuno...Pero unas carreritas no se le niegan a nadie_ le dijo Grimmjow riendose, Ichigo, Nnoitra y Nell lo observaban boquiabiertos

_ ¿Que te pasa?_ le pregunto su amigo

_ Es que soñe que perdia con Rukia en el Need for Speed, otra vez_ contesto el pelirrojo

_ ¿Otra vez soñaste con Rukia?_

_ ¡No! ¡Otra vez me gano en el NFS! ¡Hasta en sueños me gana!_

_Why did you go?  
I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you_

Una chica pelinegra, de cabello corto hasta el cuello y unos bellos ojos violetas; solto una carcajada. Hace poco habia aprendido a usar sus nuevas habilidades y le divertia mucho usarlas, fue complicado con sus viejos amigos ya que ella estaba bastante lejos de su hogar; pero conocer su ''escencia'' le ayudo mucho.

_ ¡Te agarre!_ le grito una voz femenina_ ¡Sabia que usabas tus poderes a mis espaldas!_

_ Yo hago lo que se me antoja_ le contesto la pelinegra

_ ¡No puedes hacer lo que se te antoja! ¡Por algo tienes vigilantes!_

_ Pero Kaien-dono no me los asigno, sino el paranoico de Aizen-sama. Ademas si puedo usar mis poderes sin que te des cuenta, es porque eres una mala vigilante Riruka_ se burlo, haciendole gestos de burla

_ ¡Callate! ¡Aizen-sama se enterara de esto!_

_ No me importa, ademas, si tuvieras mas valor hubieras salido de la oscuridad_ Riruka no respondio_ Ves, ya sabes que yo te ganare, por eso nunca me reclamas nada de frente_

_ Maldita..._

_ Ya basta_ Kaien salio de la nada y se paro frente a la pelinegra_ Riruka, ya puedes marcharte y tu..._ volteo a mirar a la joven

_ ¿Viste lo que puedo hacer? ¡Es muy divertido!_ le conto ella

_ Se,se, aunque ya te dije que no tienes que usar a cada rato tus poderes_ la regaño_ Ahh, la juventud, epoca de adrenalina y felicidad, como quisiera volver a vivirla...

_ Kaien-dono, nosotros seremos jovenes por siempre_

_ En cuerpo si, pero no mentalmente. Un ejemplo claro es que yo tengo la apariencia de un joven de 20 años, pero soy como 200 mayor que tu y mas maduro. Por eso, mi nena de 18 añitos, tienes que hacerme caso_

_ De acuerdo_ la chica suspiro_ Esto, Kaien-dono, ¿algun día podre ver de nuevo a mi familia?_

_ Puedes vigilarlos, asegurarte de que esten a salvo, pero no podras vivir con ellos nunca mas_

_Si supieras que ellos son el blanco de Aizen-sama _penso Kaien, mientras abrazaba a la chica

_Will you wait, will you wait?  
Will I see you again?_

_ ¿Entonces tu también soñaste con Rukia?_ le pregunto Renji a Orihime

_ Si y se veia diferente, no se como explicarlo_ contesto la chica, confundida

_ Tenia un peinado diferente y sus ojos era violetas_ le conto el pelirrojo

_ Sii, en mi sueño tambien. Aunque me refiero a que despedia un aura diferente..._

_ ¿Aura? Ustedes dos estan locos_ se burlo Grimmjow

Todos estaban en el sotano, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa circular. Los dos amigos contaban sus curiosos sueños, ya que habian soñado con la misma persona.

_ Umm, no creo que sea casualidad que los dos hayan soñado con Kuchiki Rukia_ comento Nell en tono soñador

_ He oido de algunos que pueden entrar en los sueños_ le dijo Nnoitra a Starrk

_ Espera, ¿estas diciendo que la convirtieron?_ salto Lilynette

_ Es posible_

_ ¿Pero quien? ¿Y por qué? Ella es solo una niña_

_ Mimada y malcriada_

_ ¡Esperen un momento!_ los interrumpio Ichigo, enfadado por el ultimo comentario_ ¿Que estan tratando de decir?_

_ Es muy probable que Kuchiki Rukia sea un vampiro_ contesto Ulquiorra

_ ¿¡Qué!_ el pelinaranja se levanto de su asiento

_ Hay algunos que tienen la habilidad de entrar a los sueños y manipularlos a su antojo, tal vez ella pueda hacerlo_

_ Pero, pero... Yo no soñe con Rukia_ el chico se derribo en su silla

_ ¡Ichigo!_ Orihime y Renji lo miraron angustiados

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver, si no soñaste no con ella, no quiere decir que no sea una de nosotros_ Ulquiorra se levanto de su asiento_ Nell y yo revisaremos los alrededores, ustedes dos_ señalo a Grimmjow y Nnoitra_ Empezaran con el entrenamiento_

_ ¿Que entrenamiento?_ pregunto Orihime inocentemente, mientras los dos aludidos reian felizmente

_You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wanders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced_

* * *

_**Buenooo, por fin otro cap! Los examenes me tienen hasta el cuello, estoy re nerviosa porque no se como me fue :s Y mi mamá me llamo para saber si me habia ido bien, nunca me llama para saber como me fue, esto me demuestra lo influenciable que es mi vieja -.-**_

_**Ahora ya no voy a escribir las letras de la canciones del titulo del cap, porque me lleva mucho tiempo :p **_

_**Disfruten, que no se cuando voy a poder actualizar T.T Los rewies me ayudan a aprobar las materias xD**_

_**La cancion que use es Hymn for the Missing de Red, la escuche en un video Ulquihime re lindo, mirenlo, tiene unas imagenes hermosas! *.* Gracias por leer, besos!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo y Tv Tokyo, te odio ley sopa!**_


End file.
